Happily Ever Afterish
by funnyjester
Summary: Harry gets whisked away into the wondrous worlds of Fairy tales. And who is his very own 'knight and shining Armor?" Why Voldemort of course. HP/LV
1. Prologue

**Hello all. First off, I do not own Harry Potter or the characters within. I also do not own any of the fairy tales. **

**I updated when I update. As you may notice if you go to my profile I am not very good with actually finishing a story, I do try, but one thing leads to another and I just don't get to it. I hope to change that eventually, and you may get lucky with this one.**

**Whether you choose to review or not is completely up to you, I don't care much either way... It is rare for me to review stories... If you DO review and find something you don't like, please use constructive criticism. No one wants to read a bunch of flames, they take up space and they are just downright mean. Would you want someone being that mean to you? Like the saying goes: "Do unto others as you would have others do unto you."**

**I do hope you will all enjoy this story as much as I am enjoying writing it. It makes me laugh when I think of the things to come. I find it funny, whether you will or not will remain to be seen. **

**My next update should be tomorrow, and with it the very first fairy tale. It will be Rapunzel, so let your mind go wild on what is gonna happen then. lol **

Harry was grateful his summer with the Dursley's was finally over. He hated staying there, especially this summer. His godfather had just died and he had no one to seek comfort from. He was left alone with people who hated him with a fiery passion. He still didn't understand why it was so important for him to go there. Dumbledore said it was because of the blood wards, but didn't Voldemort now have his blood running through his veins now? Harry shook his head. No point dwindling on it now.

Harry sucked in a breath and rushed through the portal to the train station. He always hated that he had to come to King's Cross and go through the divider of the worlds. He was always afraid of getting stuck in there, or worse, not being able to get in again. And of course, this happened to be one of those times where he just ran out of luck.

As he dashed through the portal he was just met with darkness. There was no end. No train station. Nothing. Harry took deep breaths trying not to panic. Where in the world was he? He jumped as he heard a voice and tried to search it out through the darkness, but to no avail. "Harry, I wish to help you. I will take you to many places, and through your travels I will guide you to those who you will come to cherish and those who will be the best to care for you."

"What are you talking about?" He already knew he had people who cared about him, at least that is what he told himself everyday and pushed out anything that said otherwise. Harry closed his eyes, he would not think about this now. "Can't you just let me go back?" Harry asked the strange voice.

"I am sorry, but I have already decided. You are to go now. You will live a fairy tale, where all your dreams will come true."

"Wait! Who are you? Who said I wanted a fairy tale life? I am NOT Cinderella!" Harry grumbled. He did NOT need some high and mighty guy to come rescue him, he was doing just fine on his own. Harry was pulled from his musings as he heard the voice speak once more.

"Why Harry, I am Fate. I will be bringing others you know to the worlds with you. Get to know them better and become a happy family."

Harry's eye twitched. "If you are Fate why didn't you just give me a good life to begin with? Why did you make it such crap before?"

"I am sorry you have suffered young one, but it was necessary at the time. Now, however, we can start the healing process." Fate stated sympathetically.

Harry was reeling. How dare they decide when he could and couldn't be happy. "I make my own fate thank you! I don't need YOU!"

"As I have said before. I have already decided. Do make the best of your time away from this world."

"Wait! Come back! I am not done talking to you yet!" Harry continued to call out, but when he still received no response he knew Fate wasn't coming back.

Harry looked around. Well, what was he supposed to do now? Naturally, just as this thought came to mind he was surrounded by a blinding light.

... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Voldemort was pacing in his study. How was he going to get that brat Potter? Better yet, how was he going to kill him? He wanted to hear that boy scream over and over again. Voldemort clenched his wand. That boy always seemed to slip from his grasp time and time again. It was so infuriating!

Voldemort quickened his pace. There must be som... Before he could finish his thought he had tripped on the side of the couch.

Voldemort growled. Just what he needed. He slowly opened his eyes. "I must have hit my head harder than I thought." Voldemort mused as he looked at the black surroundings.

"Hello Tom. You are about to embark on a magical journey. Now, I have a very important task for you regarding Harry Potter." Tom reached for his wand, soon realizing he did not have it. He cursed under his breath and glared at the darkness.

"Show yourself so I can kill you!" He was furious! Not only could he not see the one who brought him here, but the person dared to utter that retched name!

"I am neither here, nor there, Tom. I am everywhere, yet nowhere. I am Fate, and if you will listen I have something very important to discuss with you."

Voldemort gritted his teeth. He did not believe in Fate, but they were speaking of Potter, so maybe they knew a way of getting rid of him for good. Voldemort took a deep breath and calmed himself. "Go on..."

"I am sending you, your followers, the Order, and Harry Potter to worlds of fairy tales. I want you to be Harry's rescuer. His Prince Charming, if you will. It is destined for you two to come together. And in each other you will find the family you never had."

Voldemort could feel the veins in his head throbbing. "You. Want me... to COURT HARRY BLOODY POTTER? ARE YOU INSANE?"

Voldemort could hear the voice sigh. "Tom, if you must look at it another way, think of this as your advantage to get him on your side and away from Albus Dumbledore." Fate knew this would be the only way for Tom to get close to Harry, but at least Tom would now be willing.

Voldemort perked up at that. Oh, this could be good. Potter and Dumbledore would be powerless to stop this if 'Fate' was intervening. Voldemort's lips curled upwards. Oh, he was going to enjoy this. Saving the savior of the wizarding world! Oh, he was going to enjoy rubbing each victory in Potter's face. "Very well, 'Fate', I will partake in this game of yours." Voldemort quickly closed his eyes as he was consumed by light.


	2. Chapter 1

**The disclaimer continues to apply.**

**If I didn't make it completely clear. This will be a slash between Harry and Voldemort. It will be very very mild though. There will be a couple kisses at the end probably and that is as far as it will go. There will be a couple of non-consensual kisses of course. But that is understandable.  
As I am sure you will see what I mean with my next fairy tale: Sleeping Beauty. **

**Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

Voldemort rode on through the country, going farther and farther away from the majestic castle. Voldemort had forgotten about that nifty perk. If he wasn't able to save Potter on the first night he always had a luxurious castle to go back to.

Lucius, having joined Voldemort on his journey, finally spoke up. "Where do you suppose we will find him? We do not even know what fairy tale we are in, my Lord."

Voldemort just smirked. "I am sure something will give itself away." And sure enough, as they continued on their journey they saw a high tower peering over the trees. "Well Lucius, there is your answer." Voldemort quickly entered the vast forest, bringing his horse to a gallop.

When he came upon the tower he jumped from his horse and slowly approached the tower, Lucius following closely behind. This story looked familiar to him. He was relieved that he had read a book on fairy tales back at the orphanage, or all of this could be a lot harder for him. Knowing each story was going to help him a lot in freeing Potter.

"My Lord, I do not discount what you think, but how do we know Potter is the one who is really up there?" Lucius asked nervously.

"Well, considering I am supposed to save him, this is the most logical place. Besides, when I call out to him, I am sure to get a response." Voldemort responded smugly. "Rapunzel, Rapunzel! Let down your hair!"(1) After the words left his mouth he saw a pan fly right at his head, which he quickly maneuvered out of the way of. "Oh, that is Potter alright."

"My name is NOT Rapunzel! I am NOT a GIRL!" Harry screeched and came to the window of the high tower. "And does it LOOK like I have long bloody hair?" Harry threw the brush he was holding down at them. Lucius was trying not to laugh at the situation. In his stupor he forgot to move, thus getting hit right in the head with the little brush.

Lucius gasped and held his forehead. "You hit me with a brush! How could you? My Lord! My Lord! Did it leave a mark?" Lucius wished he had a mirror now, it would not do to get a big red spot on his forehead. Lucius turned to his Lord and saw one of his master's bone chilling glares. Lucius turned away bashful and ashamed. "I am sorry my Lord, I... I got carried away."

Voldemort just rolled his eyes and looked back up at Harry. "Well, Potter, how do you expect me to get you down if you haven't gotten any hair?"

Harry glowered down at the man. "I don't know! Aren't you supposed to be a genius? YOU figure it out!" Voldemort smirked. "That was NOT a compliment!" Harry shouted and threw a shoe down at them, which both expertly dodged.

Harry stared down at Voldemort, he looked like he was his old self again, with his short brown, wavy hair, auburn eyes (which still seemed to contain specks of red), and his skin was actually a normal color. The man looked like he was in his twenties when he should look like he was in his sixties. How gross!

"Why would I want to be saved by such a lecherous person anyway?" At this point Harry just kept throwing objects down at them, and the two kept trying to dodge each and every one. It wasn't very hard since the objects were falling from such a high distance.

"My Lord, what if we got a very high ladder?" Lucius asked, with a hint of hesitation. If his master did not like the answer, who knew what could happen to him.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow, suppressing a smirk as he watched Lucius' uneasiness. He loved being a Dark Lord. "And where do you suppose we will find a ladder tall enough to reach the window of that tower?"

Lucius opened his mouth to answer, only to shut it again. He stared up at the tower. Where _would_ they get a ladder long enough? A thought quickly struck him. "Well, if one has not been made, couldn't you have your royal subjects build you one?"

Voldemort rubbed his chin in thought. "That could be possible. Lucius see to it." Lucius bowed to the man and climbed onto his horse. "And Lucius, do not fail me. That ladder had better be long enough." Lucius nodded hesitantly and rode off.

Harry smirked down at the man. "Oh Voldemort, how do you plan on beating the dragon?" Harry would love watching this. He was hoping the dragon would eat Voldemort. Oh it would be so great.

Voldemort frowned in confusion. "I do not see a dragon, what are you talking about?" Voldemort scanned the area, he would not be taken for a fool. "Potter! There is no dragon!"

Harry's grin just widened. "Not yet there isn't, but it will be here soon. Along with the 'wicked witch'. Have fun Voldy, and good luck. You are going to need it." Harry disappeared back inside the tower. Ignoring any shouts from Voldemort.

Voldemort sat on the ground sullenly as he realized Potter was ignoring him. How dare the brat! And after all he has done thus far for the child! Voldemort was pulled from his musings when he saw what appeared to be a Weasley approach him.

"What are you doing here?" She screeched. Voldemort just barely kept from covering his ears. This woman's voice could make your ears bleed.

"I am here to get Potter, of course." Voldemort stated as he stood gracefully to his feet. "What, pray tell, are you doing here?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow questioningly at the girl. If he remembered correctly, this girl was probably Ginny Weasley. Draco tended to whine a lot about her.

"I am here to protect Harry from the likes of you!" It dawned on Voldemort that this girl must be the witch. He couldn't help the laughter that erupted from him. "Oh you have got to be joking. You are the witch I have to defeat?"

Ginny growled low in her throat and pulled out her wand. "I will kill you!" She shot some of the curses she knew at Voldemort.

Voldemort was stunned to say the least, not enough so that he wasn't capable of dodging the curses of course. He would not be out maneuvered by a child. What baffled him was the fact that this girl could do magic here when no one else could. Voldemort sneered. Of course this girl could do magic, she was supposed to be the witch. Well, this all seemed so unfair.

Voldemort continued to dodge her attacks, seemingly making the girl ever more angry. "You are doing great Ginny!" Harry called from above, making Ginny stop her attack and smile up at Harry. Voldemort took this as his only opportunity to get the girl. He quickly grabbed her and took her wand from her.

"How pathetic. A few uttered words from Potter and you lose all concentration. I will have to try this out during the final battle, to see how many people I can distract and have killed." Ginny squirmed in his arms, trying to get away, ignoring the man's words. "Let me go! NOW!" She screamed.

Voldemort closed his eyes. This _thing_ was giving him a headache. "Potter! Do you happen to have a rope up there?"

Harry's eye twitched. "Have a rope? HAVE A ROPE? If I had one of those do you think I would still be up here you idiot!" Harry threw a candle down at Voldemort.

Voldemort stepped out of the way and put the Weasley in his place. "OW! Harry, how could you?"

Harry frowned. "I'm sorry Gin! I didn't mean to hit you! I meant to hit the psychotic man!" Harry glared at Voldemort. "Was it completely necessary to put Ginny in the way of the candle?"

Voldemort's lips quivered upward. "Was it completely necessary to throw a candle at _me_? Besides, now that you have thrown it, how are you going to see in the dark?"

Harry was fuming now, not only did he hate the man with every fiber of his being, but the man had to be right on top of it! That was his only candle. He was accustomed to the dark, so it wasn't like he would be scared or anything. He had spent enough time in his cupboard. And at least in the tower he had more room. But still... Voldemort wasn't _allowed_ to get the better of him.

Lucius came riding back. "My Lord! They are in the process of making you your ladder. I told them to put it as their top priority."

Voldemort nodded at Lucius. "Very good. Now go get me some rope, and some cloth." He added as an after thought. "This girl is quite annoying."

Lucius stared at the girl for a moment, then sneered. A Weasley. "I will be back as soon as I can." He bowed slightly on the horse and galloped away.

"That is it! You will let me go now or you will pay!" Ginny yelled furiously. Trying to bite Voldemort's arm.

Voldemort just snorted. "Oh yes, because I am dumb enough to let you go so you can start attacking me again."

"FIFI!" Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs. Harry and Voldemort cringed at the noise. No one liked an angry Ginny. Her voice was as bad as a harpies.

Voldemort looked up at the sky as he heard a mighty roar. He had a very bad feeling about this. As the creature came closer he realized it was a dragon. What was he supposed to do now? Well, first things first, he had to take care of the girl. He quickly picked up the discarded pan and hit her over the head with it. He watched in satisfaction as she fell to the ground unconscious.

Harry felt bad for Ginny, but at least if she was knocked out there was no way for her to get hurt further. He then turned his attention to the dragon and smirked darkly. Oh Voldemort was going to get it now. "So, what are you gonna do now Voldy? How you gonna fight that big bad dragon?" Harry leaned his head on his hands as he perched on the window sill.

How _was_ he supposed to fight the dragon? Voldemort pulled out his sword, the only real weapon he had. He didn't understand how a sword always seemed to work in the books, but he hoped it would continue to work now, or else he was dead.

This was too much work for such a scrawny little boy! Why did he have to fight a dragon? He stepped nervously back as the dragon landed in front of him, fire seeping from its mouth. "How about we come to a compromise, dragon?" The dragon just growled at him and took in a sharp breath.

"I will take that as a no." Voldemort ran, just barely escaping the blazing fire. Of all the times for Lucius to not be here. Voldemort smirked as he saw Lucius gallop in. "Speak of the devil." He muttered to himself. "LUCIUS! Tie up Ginny and then come distract this dragon for me!"

Lucius nodded. "Yes My Lord!" It was only after he got off his horse that he realized what he had agreed to, and that there was a fierce dragon chasing his master. Lucius cautiously went to the Weasley girl and tied her up, slightly fumbling with the knots.

He could do this. He could distract a dragon. Nothing to it really. Well, besides possibly getting eaten, being burned to a crisp, being torn to shreds. None of that was so bad... Lucius face continued to pale considerably as he thought up all the scenarios in his head. "I... I am ready my Lord." He squeaked out. He hated how pathetic he sounded, but he couldn't much care right now.

Lucius watched as his master continued to dodge the dragon's breath and wondered how he was going to even distract the beast away from his master. He looked down at all the objects on the ground. "Well, it's worth a shot." He mumbled as he picked up the hairbrush.

As the dragon came around, it seemed Voldemort and the dragon were going in circles, he threw the hairbrush at its head. When the hairbrush hit the dragon, he didn't even seem fazed. Sweat droplets began to roll down his face. He was afraid of the dragon, but he was more afraid of his master's fury.

"Hey! Hey dragon! Over here!" Lucius kept throwing objects that the creature, hoping he would get it away from his master. "You are so ugly! I bet your mother was a pig! You smell so awful too! What, was your father a skunk?" Lucius knew they weren't very good, but he was only trying to get the beast angry and to come attack him.

When he saw the beast look at him for a moment and seemingly glare, he knew he was getting to it. "I bet your children will be just as retched! They probably won't even be able to breath fire, or even fly! How pathetic!" The dragon roared and came towards Lucius. Lucius smiled, he had done it, he had saved his master.

His face quickly turned to fear as the dragon blew fire at him, he hastily ran away. Don't get eaten, don't get eaten, don't get eaten. He kept chanting in his head.

Voldemort watched in amusement as Lucius ran away from the dragon. Minions were so useful. He turned his attention to Harry when he heard laughter from up above. Voldemort was seething now. How dare Potter get such gratification from watching them almost get eaten or burned to a crisp. "Potter! If I didn't have to save you, I would kill you right now!"

Harry rolled his eyes, wiping a tear away. "Like I haven't heard that before!" Harry then proceeded to ignore Voldemort in favor of watching the dragon chase after Lucius.

Voldemort did NOT like being ignored. "POTTER! You will NOT ignore me!" Voldemort yelled! He went to shout out further, but his attention was diverted by a bunch of men coming into the clearing, carrying what looked to be a very high ladder.

Voldemort smirked up at Harry who was frowning from up above. Harry did NOT want Voldemort anywhere near his person. Who knew what the man would do. Harry shivered at that thought.

"Oh Harry! Looks like I can rescue you now!" Voldemort walked over to the men and instructed them how to place the ladder. When the ladder was in place he looked up and saw Potter was not at the window any longer.

"Now Potter, either you climb down, or I will climb up there and carry you down. It is your choice. Either way, I will win!" Harry was raging. He would NOT go down that ladder! He would not satisfy the Dark Lord with his willingness to cooperate! But he would NOT be carried down either.

Harry smirked, but if he was carried down he could squirm a whole bunch and maybe Voldemort would fall down to the ground and break his neck. A frown quickly marred his face. What if he broke his neck instead? And what if Voldemort really was a dirty old man and decided to touch him inappropriately? He couldn't have that! He was better off just going down on his own.

He must have been musing too long, because as he looked out the window Voldemort was coming up the ladder! "NO! I will come down on my own! I do NOT need your help!"

Voldemort just smirked up at him. "Too late Potter. Besides, this just seems so much more fitting, don't you agree?" A glint passed through his eyes, his expression very smug.

Harry backed away from the window nervously. Voldemort better keep his hands to himself! He looked around the room for something to throw, but he didn't have anything left! He cursed under his breath at his terrible luck. Voldemort was supposed to get eaten by the dragon!

Harry tried to find a place to hide as he watched Voldemort climb through the window. "Now dearest _Harry_ come here. Don't make this harder than it has to be."

Harry scowled at Voldemort. "Never!" Harry shouted, feeling like he was trapped between a rock and a hard place.

Voldemort began chasing Harry around the room. "Potter, why must you always make everything so difficult? Just hold still! You know I will get you eventually!"

Harry pointedly ignored the man. He was so focused on getting away that he tripped on the blanket that now had become a mess on the floor. Harry rubbed his head as he slowly stood, when suddenly he felt a pair of arms around his waist. No, no, no, no, no! Harry thought. Harry found himself wrapped in the man's arms. "Let me go, RIGHT NOW!" Harry bellowed out.

Voldemort just smirked. "Never. Now, I am going to carry you down. If you make it difficult for me, who knows what I will have to resort to doing." Harry shivered at that. Oh, this wasn't going to be good. He didn't want to play nice with Voldemort, but it didn't seem like he had much of a choice.

Before he had any time to think further, he was whisked off his feet and put over the man's shoulder. This was so humiliating! Harry thought as he was carried down the ladder. He could feel his cheeks burning. Why did Fate hate him so much?

When they reached the bottom, Voldemort lowered him to the ground but made no move to let him go. "Now, that wasn't so bad was it?" Voldemort grinned and lifted Harry's chin as he heard Harry huff. "Now, now. Is that how you treat your rescuer?"

Voldemort went in to plant a kiss on Harry's lips, but Harry moved his head out of the way in time. Harry looked at Voldemort in horror. "What do you think you are doing?"

Voldemort just smiled innocently at him, his eyes gleaming. "Why, at the end of each fairy tale they share 'true loves' kiss. I am merely playing my part." Harry shook his head, mortified. He would not have Voldemort kissing him! Harry went to retort when the two were engulfed by a white light.

When Harry came to and realized he was alone, he sighed in relief. He was away from that monster! He did a quick scan of the area. But where was he now? Harry groaned. He did not want to think about what was coming next.

**...**

**(1)Grimm, Ludwig Jacob and Grimm, Carl Wilhelm, Grimm's Fairy Tales: Household Stories. 1812**

**(I know my footnote isn't perfect. Haven't done one in awhile.)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer still applies.**

**I just want to say thank you to all of you who have sent reviews, and put my story on their favorites list and story alert. I was not expecting so many people to like this story so soon. lol**

As for the next fairy tale, it will be The Frog Prince.

I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D 

Voldemort was furious. Bellatrix was hugging him like crazy and was now combing his hair. "WOMAN! If you do not remove your person I will KILL YOU!"

Bellatrix quickly moved away. "I am sorry my Lord, but now that you are seen as my son I just can't help myself. To think, you are a part of my family..." Bellatrix sighed dreamily. This was the best day of her life.

Rodolphus bowed before his master. "I apologize for my wife's behavior. She is not all there." All of them knew that. She had spent so much time in Azkaban that it was impossible for her _not_ to lose her mind.

Voldemort let out an annoyed sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Let's just get this fairy tale over with. Do either of you know what one we are in?"

A simultaneous "no, my Lord", was his only response. "But! We did get a letter from another royal family, my Lord!" Bella stated excitedly. "We are supposed to meet them later today."

"Well, what are we waiting for? We should leave now!" Voldemort grabbed his cloak and headed for the exit. "Besides, Potter may be there. Don't want to miss the chance to see him." Voldemort smirked, he enjoyed toying with that child.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry stood from the floor he had woken up on and looked around the room. It was the nicest room he had ever seen before! Harry stared at the bed for a moment. Why hadn't he woken up in that, why did he have to end up on the floor? Harry let out an irritated sigh. Of course he would be on the floor, such was his luck.

Harry spun around as he heard the door bang open. He gulped nervously as he saw Snape standing in the doorway, looking more furious than usual. "P...Professor?"

Snape just sneered at Harry and came forward. "It would seem, Potter, that I am your guardian for the time being. I will take no pleasure in this. As long as you stay out of my way I am sure we will get along swimmingly. If you put one toe out of line I will make you scrub cauldrons for the rest of your pathetic existence when we get back!" With that Snape left the room, slamming the door on his way out.

Harry sat on the bed relived the man was gone. A shudder went down his spine as he thought of Snape being his guardian. This was his worst nightmare. He really hoped he didn't see the man for the rest of his time here.

Harry had wanted to explore the rest of, what looked to be a castle from outside his window, but was now afraid with Snape down there. Harry took a deep breath in. He wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing though! He shakily opened the door and began his adventure.

After a few hours of exploring Harry had come upon a vast library. He had never seen so many books in his life! He wondered what kind of books they could be. The place they were in wasn't exactly real.

Before he was even given a chance to look at a title of a book a house elf popped into the room, making him jump. He had been very skittish every since Snape had appeared in his bedroom.

"Mipsy is very sorry for scaring young master, but you have guests. Master Snape wished for me to retrieve you." Harry nodded and followed reluctantly. He could only imagine who would be there. He really really _really_ hoped Voldemort wouldn't be one of those people.

When they came upon the sitting room a groan escaped his lips, there Voldemort was, sitting next to_ Bellatrix_. What a horrible combination.

Voldemort turned his attention to Harry and smirked. "Hello my dear Harry, so good to see you again so soon." Voldemort watched in amusement as Harry took the farthest seat away from him.

"Hello, _Tom_." Harry stated back, smirking now that Voldemort was glaring at him fiercely. "To what do we owe this _pleasure_?"

At that Voldemort's lips quirked up into a grin. "Why dearest, we are discussing our engagement."

Harry's face paled considerably. He was getting married to Voldemort? No, no, no, no, no! This was NOT happening. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate. This was the end. Someone just kill him now!

Harry nearly passed out when another appeared out of thin air, green smoke swirling around them. "Hello everyone. I will not agree to such a merger between the two of you. And thus shall take Harry away from all of your forever. If you do not hand him over I shall take him by force."

Harry stared in shock as he saw Hermione. She was dressed in all black clothing, and her skin... it was _green_. How weird. And she wanted to take him away? Oh happy day! Harry went to stand, but found Voldemort standing in front of his chair. "You will _not_ be taking him."

Hermione scoffed. "Of course I will." Hermione used her wand and lifted Voldemort off the ground and threw him across the room. "Now. For Harry." She began to step forward, but was stopped by some strange light.

Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle had appeared in front of her. "It seems we will be getting to him first." Draco smirked.

Harry tried to keep from laughing, the three of them looked so girly. It looked like they were wearing dresses, they had sparkles on their faces, and the wings to go with it. Harry stared at the three skeptically. "And... what do you want from me?"

Draco turned his attention to Harry. "Why we are the three good fairies. We are here for your protection. We are going to take you somewhere safe so she can't get to you." Draco stated in a tone that sounded like Harry should have known and shouldn't have had to ask such a dumb question.

Draco inspected his glittery nails for a moment then brought his attention to a seething Hermione. "Oh, you are still here are you? You think you can take on three of us do you? Well, I would like to prove you wrong, but we must go, for Potter's sake. Tah, for now!" Draco quickly grabbed Harry by the arm and the four of them disappeared with a pop.

"This isn't over!" Hermione bellowed. The green smoke swirled around her, making her disappear from view. When the smoke had dissipated, where she stood previously now lay bare.

Voldemort didn't know whether he should be furious with Draco or grateful to him. He had kept Harry away from harm, but now Voldemort didn't know where Harry was. At least he knew what story he was in now, Sleeping Beauty, so he had a general idea of where to look for him. He just hoped the Granger girl didn't find Harry first.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry sat by the window of his new room. The three Slytherins had taken him to some cottage in the woods. Harry had taken to locking himself in his room. He knew the other three could open it anyway since they could use magic, but for now they seemed to be allowing him his peace.

At first he had been alarmed they hadn't attacked him when they got to the cottage, but it seemed they were true to their word. They refused to attack him since they were supposed to protect him. This world was so messed up.

He wished Hermione had gotten to him first, but luck didn't seem to be on his side here. He wasn't sure if he knew what this fairy tale was yet, but he figured he had a pretty good idea. At least if it was the one he thought, Hermione would get to him.

The worst of it all would be, Voldemort getting to him later. If he really did fall into a deep sleep, then the only way to wake him would be Voldemort _kissing_ him. Harry shuddered. Maybe he should just run away from everyone, then no one would find him. But how to sneak by the Slytherins?

Harry unlocked the door and peaked out. He slowly crept down the stairs and peered into the room. He didn't see anyone in the living room. This could be his chance! He hurried to the door, but when he went to open it a hand grabbed his shoulder. "Ah, ah, ah Potter. You are stuck with us whether you like it or not."

Harry grumbled under his breath, of course Malfoy would be nearby. Too bad he wasn't as dumb as the other two, then this would have been super easy. "Please just let me go Malfoy. Isn't it beneath you or something to have to watch someone?"

Draco thought about it for a moment. "That may be true, but the Dark Lord will probably reward me pretty handsomely for keeping you safe." Draco smirked at Harry's fallen face and ushered him over to the couch. "It won't be so bad Potter. After all, you have me for company."

Harry rolled his eyes. Malfoy's ego was way too large. He sat down on the couch with Malfoy in a huff. "The sooner this is over, the better." Harry grumbled. There had to be some way to get away from this house.

After hours of listening to Malfoy speak about himself and Crabbe and Goyle praising Malfoy the whole time, Harry was ready to go insane. How could someone be so full of themselves? Harry decided to feign tiredness and went to the only place he had sanctuary, his room.

Harry determined that he would wait until the others were asleep, then he would slip out. He waited until about 2 in the morning, then silently left his room. At first he tried the front door, but it was locked. He grumbled. Of course they would spell the door locked. He tried the windows, but had the same luck.

He went back up to his room and debated his options. He knew his window opened still, but he was on the second floor, he couldn't jump down. Then a thought struck him. What if he made a blanket rope? That might work. It might not be long enough, but he would be a lot closer to the ground.

Having successfully left the house, Harry booked it through the woods. He was free, free! He wasn't sure where he would go, and he really didn't care.

After about an hour or so he stopped running, sitting by a nearby tree. He should be able to rest here and have no one find him. He wrapped his arms around him for warmth. He should have brought a jacket.

He slept uneasily until morning came, but it seemed no one had found him, much to his relief. He slowly stood, his whole body aching. Harry stretched out his muscles some, trying to get rid of the stiffness. When he was satisfied, he began his walk, searching for food along the way. If someone found him, he needed to make sure he had enough energy to be able to get away.

Harry was appeased when he found berry bushes strewn all over the place. He quickly went to eating as many as he could. He wished he had a pouch of some sort to put more in if he got hungry later, but had forgotten in his haste to get away.

When Harry was content he continued on with his long journey. Coming upon a stream a few hours later, he decided to stop to relieve his now aching feet. He took off his shoes and placed his feet in the cool water. Oh how that felt nice. Harry laid his head against the grass and stared up at the sky. It was such a nice day. He could stay out here forever.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Voldemort strolled along in the woods, directing his horse this way, then that way, and every which way, attempting to find the dang cottage. His patience was slipping away with each passing minute. He had been searching for the cottage since the previous day. He didn't think it would have been this hard to find!

He immediately stopped the horse when he started to hear humming. No... That couldn't be Potter could it? He climbed down from the horse and moved forward cautiously and quietly. If it was Potter, he wouldn't allow the boy to get away.

As he got closer the humming got louder. When he came to a clearing he saw Potter lying on the ground, his feet in the stream. He smirked when he saw the boy's eyes were closed. Potter made this too easy for him.

He slowly approached the boy and quietly sat down next to him. "Nice day out today, isn't it?" Voldemort stated casually.

"Mhmm." Harry stated contently. This was the life, no one around, everything was peaceful, it was just so perfect. Well, until he realized someone had just spoken to him. His eyes shot open and he went to move away, but it had been too late.

Voldemort quickly pinned him in place, now straddling Potter. "Quite the predicament you got yourself into Potter." Voldemort smirked at the now squirming Potter underneath him.

"Get off me you dirty old man!" Harry tried to get his hands free, but to no avail. Voldemort was much stronger than he was. Didn't mean he was just going to lie here like a good little boy though. He put in as much effort as he could in getting away, but after a few minutes of no success he decided he would take a break. He was NOT giving up.

"My my Potter, is that how you talk about your fiance?" Voldemort raised an eyebrow, enjoying that he had an upper hand in the situation.

"You will NEVER be my fiance! I want NOTHING to do with you!" Harry glared at Voldemort, wanting to punch him in the face, getting rid of that dang grin.

Voldemort pretended to pout. "Aw, you have hurt my feelings." Voldemort looked up from Harry for a moment and at their surroundings. "Is the cottage nearby? I am surprised Draco even let you out of the house."

Harry smirked. "He didn't let me leave, I got away. He doesn't know where I am. And I am _not_ going back there." Harry tried to pull his wrists out of the man's hands, but was just as unsuccessful as before.

Voldemort grinned down at Harry. "Oh _Harry_, I wasn't planning on letting you go back. You are _mine_ now."

Harry paled. What did that mean? What was Voldemort going to do with him? He didn't belong to anyone! Now he wished he had just stayed with Malfoy. Maybe if he screamed out Draco would find him, of course he and Voldemort had been making a lot of noise with their argument. Well, his argument anyway. Voldemort was too pleased with himself right now.

Harry tried to squirm away as Voldemort's face descended closer and closer to his. He didn't want to be kissed, especially not by _him_. He had to get away, he had to do something! But what?

To his ultimate relief, Draco chose that moment to come running in, Crabbe and Goyle right on his heels. How they kept up he would never know. They did have wings though, so maybe it was easier to fly than to run.

Harry sighed happily as Voldemort lifted his head to glare at Draco. "You disappoint me Draco. You let Potter get away. You placed him in danger. I will not forget this."

Draco gulped, now terrified. He had displeased his master. What was he going to do now? He had to fix this somehow, and he knew a retort on his part would only make it worse. For now all he could do was apologize. "I am sorry my Lord. I will try harder next time."

"Make sure that you do Draco, or else the consequences next time will be quite dire." Draco paled considerably and nodded weakly.

Harry looked at Malfoy in confusion for a moment. "Malfoy, how did you find me?" If he had used magic, which he suspected was true, then Hermione would have a much easier time finding them.

Malfoy stuck his nose in the air and smirked. "A tracking spell of course. It brought me straight to you." Harry was slightly alleviated, Hermione wouldn't be able to see a tracking spell.

Harry brought his attention back to Voldemort, the man's grip had slackened since he had been paying more attention to Malfoy. Harry smirked inwardly. This was his chance to get away. He quickly slipped his hands out of the man's grip and slid out from underneath the man, making sure to knee him in his manhood on the way out.

Harry ran for his dear life once he stood. He dodged the spells that were being shot his way. He would not be caught again! He snickered as he heard Voldemort yelling at him, but frowned suddenly. Voldemort was gonna make him pay for that. He shuddered slightly. He didn't want to think about that right now.

He ran as fast as his feet would carry him, the others catching up swiftly. Harry's luck seemed to run out, however, as he was hit with a body binding spell. He couldn't move! Oh this was bad! He had to find a way to break this spell, but how? There was no way out of it, and they were almost to him!

He saw them stop in their tracks and wondered why, they seemed to be looking at something, but what? He couldn't move dang it! He wanted to see! Well, regardless he soon found out as the person behind him spoke.

"It would seem you couldn't go one day without using magic, could you Malfoy? Made your location so much easier to find. Now I shall be taking Harry with me." Hermione placed her cloak around Harry. "Goodbye."

The four watched helplessly as Harry was taken away by Hermione. Voldemort growled low in his throat. He had just gotten the Potter boy and now he was gone! He would kill that Granger girl if it was the last thing he did. He clenched his fists together and began searching for his horse. "DRACO! You and your friends are coming along! We are getting Potter back, NOW!"

The other three could only nod and whisper out a, "yes, my Lord." They quickly flew by their Lord as he galloped away on his horse.

"Do any of you know where the witches castle is?" Voldemort figured it was too much to ask for to have a little luck in finding the Potter brat, but he assumed asking didn't hurt.

Draco beamed. "Actually, my Lord, I do know!" Draco proceeded on going in front of the horse and flying ahead. "Follow me!" Maybe this would be enough to redeem himself.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry immediately moved away from Hermione when she released him from the curse. Not that he wasn't grateful, he was just afraid of what was going to happen next. "Thank you Hermione, but I think I should get going now..."

"Nonsense Harry. I am going to take care you. Voldemort will never be able to get near you again." Hermione smiled at him and approached him. Harry continued to back away until he was against a wall. "No need to be worried Harry. I am going to take good care of you."

Harry was not appeased. "W...What are you going to do to me?" Harry saw a door behind Hermione, but knew it was going to be locked. This _was _Hermione they were talking about. She thought of everything.

Hermione smiled sympathetically at him. "I am going to prick your finger on this needle I dipped in a sleeping potion. This potion is different of course, it will make you sleep forever. Then you will live in your land of dreams, only ever knowing peace."

Harry shook his head. He didn't want that! Sure his life wasn't so great to begin with, but what was the point of lying in a bed the whole rest of your life? That was no life at all!

"Now Harry, if you don't hold still and let me prick your finger I will bind you again. You don't want that do you?" Harry frowned. Well, no he didn't want that, but he didn't want to get pricked either. Harry took a deep breath and closed his eyes, sticking out his finger. He might as well just get it over with. He wasn't gonna get away anyway.

Hermione smiled at him. "I am glad you understand." She held his hand and pushed the needle into the skin as gently as she could.

Harry took in a shuddered breath as he felt the needle go in. This was it, this was the end. When the needle was removed he could already start to feel the effects. He slowly slid down the wall and slumped onto the floor. His vision was becoming quite blurry.

His last thought was that he hoped when he woke, it wouldn't be to Voldemort kissing him. Maybe he would get lucky and Snape would have found a cure by making some other type of potion.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Nightfall had come upon them when they finally reached the dark castle. Voldemort smirked, now this was the kind of castle he could live in. It would scare anyone who even approached it. He could see Draco and the others already shaking.

When they came to the gate he waited as the boys used magic to open it and they all quickly entered. So far it would seem Hermione was the only one here, they did not run into anyone outside.

Voldemort dismounted and walked up to the doors. He went to open them but stopped, if there was something behind them, he was not going to be the one to take the blunt of the attack. "Crabbe, Goyle! Open these doors!"

"Y...Yes my Lord." They stuttered out. Voldemort moved out of their way and waited for the door to be open. When the doors were fully opened, it seemed no one was here either. This was all too easy!

Voldemort chuckled. Did this girl think she could stop him on her own? Did she think she would not need help? Foolish child.

Crabbe and Goyle , being thick headed as they were ran forward, soon being ensnared in a trap. They were hanging in the air, ropes holding onto their ankles. They were yelling now, frightened at what had happened.

When they had been brought into the air their wands had dropped to the ground, making them completely powerless. Not that they would have thought to use them anyway.

Draco just rolled his eyes at the two and cut them lose, watching them fall to ground, not even bothering to ask if they were alright.

Voldemort on the other hand had taken to surveying the room. So the girl had decided to use traps instead. Impressive. They would definitely have a harder time going through traps than they would fighting others off.

Voldemort wasn't worried about getting hurt by the traps, he would just have Crabbe and Goyle go through them. Besides, what else would you use the two idiotic boys for? They didn't have a brain between them. He wondered how their parent's stood it.

He would have Draco go through them as well, but he had better uses. The boy at least was quite smart, even if he was a bit of a pansy. The boy did have the potential to become quite useful, just look at the success his father had brought. Having a man in the ministry was quite useful.

Voldemort growled. Well he had had the man in the ministry until Potter had to ruin everything. Voldemort closed his eyes and sighed. There was no point in thinking about this now. At the moment he needed to rescue the little whelp.

Voldemort grew more and more amused as they got higher and higher in the castle. Crabbe and Goyle were quite entertaining. So far they had been singed, tripped, gotten themselves stuck in a whole, covered in a foul liquid, and tied up _twice_.

When they came to a large room, on the highest floor they stopped. There were three other doors leading to three different towers. Which tower would have Potter? He didn't feel like going to each of them, those towers looked quite high from the windows.

He didn't fancy splitting up either. He didn't trust the others with Potter. He wanted to find Potter himself. He finally decided he would try the one that was straight ahead, it was odd to have a tower in the middle of two other towers. Normally you had four towers, not three.

As they advanced to that door the room began to shake. The three boys pointed their wands in each direction and circled around Voldemort, trying to keep him protected.

When Granger stepped in the room from behind the door they were about to enter he knew they had picked right. He smirked at his own genius.

"Granger, hand over Potter and I may let you live." Voldemort stated, glaring at the girl. He had had enough of this world.

"He is asleep right now and not taking visitors." Hermione stated matter-of-factly, a smirk marring her face.

Voldemort gritted his teeth and clenched his fists. "Then you die now, you miserable mudblood!" That seemed to upset the girl quite a bit. How one word could infuriate someone so much he didn't know. Of course, he did get quite furious when Potter used his real name...

He stepped back when he saw her start to transform. Voldemort let out an annoyed sigh as he saw that she had decided to turn into a dragon. How many dragons was he going to have to deal with? He knew after this whole fiasco was over he was going to really _really_ hate dragons. Maybe he could send his death eaters to kill them all when he got back to his world.

"Well, if you expect me to fight you, you had better give me some sort of weapon..." Hermione seemed to be ignoring him and blew green fire at him. He easily dodged it and ran.

"My Lord!" Draco yelled as he transfigured a curtain into a sword. "Use this!" He threw the sword to his master. Voldemort was grateful for the sword, but he wished he had his magic instead. He knew magic was slightly different in these worlds so their probably was no killing curse that Draco could use. That annoyed the Dark Lord greatly. He wondered if those even worked on dragons...

Voldemort slowly approached the dragon, glad the three boys were doing very well with distracting it of his presence. Draco was taunting Hermione on her lineage, while Crabbe and Goyle were doing the most basic types of curses at the dragon's feet. Half of their spells weren't even working.

Voldemort needed to have a word with the boys' parents when he got back. For now he had a dragon to kill. Of course his luck ran out too soon, Hermione had spread her wings out and flapped them, sending the three boys flying across the room.

Voldemort ran at her, hoping to strike her before she had time to strike him, however she moved too quickly, she was now in the air. This room was too big! How was he going to get her if she was going to be in the air the whole time?

"Come down here you cowardly girl! Or are you too afraid to face Voldemort?" Voldemort scoffed. "Of course you are, who wouldn't be? And being a mudblood just shows how weak you really are. You could never face me and win." He loved how easy it was to rile up the girl.

She flew down blowing fire at him, just barely missing him. When she landed she bared her chest, roaring. Voldemort took this as his chance and threw the sword at her heart, hoping beyond hope that it wouldn't just bounce right off.

To his immense reprieve it actually worked. He watched as she slowly turned back into a human. Horror and pain written all over her face. "H...How could you?" He smirked at the girl and raised an eyebrow. "And here I thought you were smart enough to understand." The four of them watched as her body turned into smoke and dissipated.

"Finally, she is gone!" Voldemort hoped he would never have to see her again. He turned to the three boys. "You three will stay here, I will retrieve Potter." The three nodded. Voldemort did not like that they seemed so eager to stay behind, but said nothing for now, just gave them a pointed glare.

Voldemort always enjoyed the reaction he got when he glared at people. Well, besides Potter, he didn't seem fazed at all by it. At the same time though, it was a relief to know that someone wasn't afraid of him. It showed the boy had power and a will of his own, unlike all of his mindless drones. Voldemort shook his head, he was _not_ going to start to thinking good things about the boy.

Voldemort quickly ascended the tower, becoming slightly irritated with its length. It just kept going and going. When he came to the door he took in a deep breath. Potter had better be in here. He slowly took the knob into his hand and turned it, relieved to find it unlocked.

When he entered he found Potter sprawled out on the floor, seemingly unconscious. He wondered what the Granger girl had used to make Potter sleep. He crouched down, pointing Potter's face upwards. He smirked, Potter couldn't get away this time.

He lowered his head, his lips slowly descending upon Potter's. At first it was a simple, light kiss, but when Potter wasn't waking he decided to slither his tongue into his mouth, putting more force behind the kiss.

When he started to feel Potter moving, he smirked. Oh how he was going to enjoy Potter's reaction. He took his tongue out of the boy's mouth, not trusting him to not bite it, but did not stop kissing him.

Harry slowly opened his eyes, the world around him still slightly blurry. When his focus came back he saw Voldemort staring at him, with what seemed to be a look of triumph in his eyes. He didn't understand why, until he felt something against his lips.

He screeched against the lips that were pressed against his and punched Voldemort in the face, sending the man flying. "What do you think you are doing?" He quickly wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "Gross!" When he saw Voldemort starting to stand and glowering at him, he glared right back. "You deserved that you filthy pedophile!"

Voldemort growled and speedily went to Potter, picking him up bridal style. Harry yelped out in surprise. "P...Put me down!"

Voldemort smirked wickedly. "I think not." Voldemort went in to kiss him again, but just like last time, a blinding light surrounded them, separating the two once more.


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer applies...**

**Well, this ended up being later than I planned but things have been quite busy. It is going to continue to get even busier... I start school again on the 20th. So, updates may start to take longer in the near future. **

**Thank you for all your wonderful reviews! Thank you for all the favs. and alerts! :D**

**Next fairy tale is Cinderella! **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^-^**

Harry blinked. Why did everything look so big? Was he in Jack and the Beanstalk? But that didn't make sense, he hadn't even used any beans, or even gone up a beanstalk for that matter.

Harry began to move, but suddenly stopped. Why did he jump when he advanced forward? That made no sense at all. Harry peered down at his body. Why was he green?

Harry became very frantic and quickly hopped over to a nearby lake where he peered at his reflection. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! I'M A FROG?" How was this possible? He didn't want to be a frog! At least now he understood why everything was so big.

How was he going to change back? He felt like crying, but knew that would do him no good. The only thing he could do now was try to remain calm and figure out a solution.

He thought on his knowledge of fairy tales, but came up short. He had never read a story about a _frog_ before. The only thing each story seemed to have in common was the ending where the prince kissed the princess.

Harry started hopping for joy. If he was a frog Voldemort would _never_ kiss him again! Oh this was too good to be true! And just think, Voldemort wouldn't even be able to _find_ him!

In all of his hopping madness he wasn't paying attention and soon found himself in the lake. As he began to sink to the bottom he became frantic. How did a frog swim?

Harry frowned as he continued to descend. It was getting darker, and who knew what could be at the bottom. He took a deep breath and figured he would just go with his basic instincts, they didn't normally steer him wrong.

It took him a couple tries to finally start getting the hang of swimming as a frog, and was able to successfully return back to the surface. When he saw green he quickly jumped up, glad to be out of the water.

When he observed his surroundings a groan escaped his froggy lips. He was on a lily pad near the middle of the lake. He would have to swim back to shore. He didn't like that idea. At least out in the lake nothing would be able to squish him though.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Voldemort twirled a golden ball between his fingers. Bellatrix had given him this ball and told him to go play outside with it. Naturally he had scolded her for daring to tell him what to do and promptly told her he did not _play_. Nonetheless, he still went out, it wasn't like he was going to find Potter inside his house.

As he walked he wondered what he would do with this ball, he felt no need for it. It was a child's toy, and he was no child. Still, it was a rather nice ball. So what to do with it...

Voldemort came upon a lake and saw a frog sitting on a lily pad. A smirk spread across his features. "This could be entertaining..." Voldemort tapped the ball up and down in his hand a couple of times before throwing it at the frog.

Harry was enjoying his time on the lily pad, the sun felt so nice. There was nothing that could ruin it. Well, that was until a flying, golden object came flying at him, successfully knocking him off the lily pad.

Harry spun under the water, completely dizzy and disoriented. What had just happened? And why was he in such pain? He looked around for what had hit him and saw a shiny ball falling to the bottom of the lake.

He was furious! Who would throw a ball at a frog? That was just downright cruel! He was going to give that person a piece of his mind! He scrambled out of the water and back onto his lily pad. He looked around the lake, trying to spot the perpetrator.

His anger flared when he saw that it was none other than Voldemort himself. "WHY IN THE NAME OF MERLIN WOULD YOU THROW A BALL AT A FROG?THAT BLOODY HURT! I AM GOING TO ENJOY KILLING YOU ONE DAY! AND DON'T EXPECT ME TO GET YOUR DUMB BALL! YOU CAN GET IT YOURSELF! I HOPE YOU DROWN!" Harry grumbled under his breath, why did Voldemort always have to ruin everything?

Voldemort stared in shock. Had that frog just spoke? He had never heard of such a thing. What surprised him even more was the fact that the frog sounded just like _Potter_. How in the world would Potter become a frog?

Voldemort's eyes widen, he knew the story! But there were so many different variations, it was hard to tell which one this was. He smirked, well he could try kissing Potter first, he knew how much Potter would enjoy that.

His nose scrunched up in disgust. But he wouldn't really enjoy it either. Frogs were slimy creatures and not very appealing. However, he did enjoy watching Potter squirm. Potter was probably very uncomfortable as it was.

Voldemort's lips twitched upwards, he could just coax Potter over to him. After all, Potter would never believe that he would kiss him. Who in their right mind kisses a frog? But even at that, Potter hated being in his presence. So how was he going to get Potter to come over?

"Mr. Potter, I humbly apologize for throwing my ball at you. Had I been aware it was you I would have never thrown it. Please allow me to make it up to you by bringing you home with me. I am sure you will find sleeping in a house to be more comfortable than sleeping on a lily pad."

To say Harry was shocked was an understatement. Had the evil Dark Lord just _apologized_ to _him_? It was unheard of! Harry narrowed his eyes. Maybe Voldemort was just tricking him. Why would Voldemort want to bring him home with him?

Harry shuddered. Sharing a home with Voldemort was too creepy on so many levels. "I don't want to go with you!" Harry croaked.

Voldemort's smile wavered. How dare the brat refuse him! He wanted to shout at the child, but thought better of it. He didn't want to jump in the water and have to chase after the boy, he would rather have Potter come to him. "I assure you _Harry_ that I will take special care of you. You will not have to worry when you are with me. You will be safe."

Harry felt like he was going to be sick. Voldemort did not just say _special care_. He didn't want to know what that intended. Harry looked away from Voldemort. What was he going to do? He knew having an angry Voldemort on his hands was a very bad thing, but a smug Voldemort was just as bad.

Harry let out a sigh and watched as a fly zoomed around his head. He tried to shoo it away, but it just came back. What a pest... Harry lazily watched it, letting his mind wander back to his Voldemort problem. What _was _he going to do?

When he heard laughing behind him he quickly turned around. He went to speak to see why the man was laughing when he realized something was in his mouth. He slowly opened it and realized he had almost eaten the fly! How gross!

Harry glared at Voldemort, well tried to glare, frog's features didn't really change. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Harry screamed and jumped down from the lily pad, swimming to the shore as well as he could.

Once there he was slightly tired out, but quickly shook the tiredness off. He needed to be on high alert around Voldemort. At least Voldemort did not yet realize Harry was there, he was too occupied with laughing.

Harry hopped over to Voldemort and up his pant leg, trying to bite the man. To Harry's dismay it didn't work. Frog's didn't have teeth. He grumbled under his breath. Too bad he wasn't poisonous. When he heard Voldemort stop laughing he knew that Voldemort knew he was there.

He tried to slip out of the pant leg and away from Voldemort as quickly as possible, but he was not fast enough. Voldemort now held him around the waist and brought him upwards.

Harry tried to get away with all his might, but he was too small and Voldemort too strong. Harry was seething, he really should have thought that plan through. Why did he let his anger get the best of him? What made it worse was that Voldemort was smirking and looking all triumphant.

"I really hate you." Harry grumbled, becoming more furious when Voldemort had the audacity to look hurt by his comment. Voldemort didn't care about him at all. He just liked seeing him humiliated.

"Dearest Harry, I think it's time we headed home. I'm sure you will enjoy a meal that does not consist of insects, don't you agree?" When he got no response from the child he began his journey towards his home.

He had thought of just kissing the Potter child then, but what would have been the fun in that? He had the boy now, why not torment him a little longer while he still could. After all, once he kissed Potter they were likely to get whisked away to another area. How many opportunities was he going to get like this one?

Voldemort entered the house, heading into the sitting room. "Bellatrix, prepare a cage. Make sure it is comfortable to live in. I want Potter to enjoy his stay here."

"You are NOT putting me in a cage! I am not some dumb animal!" Harry tried to get away once more. He had been locked in a cupboard for a good portion of his life, he didn't want to be put in a cage.

"Well, I wouldn't lock you up, but I know you would just run away, and I can't have that. You are too _precious_ to me." Voldemort was not going to chance loosing Potter now, that would just make things too difficult for him. This castle was big and there were many places the child could hide. Not to mention the fact that he could get confused and grab a real frog instead.

All the while Bellatrix had just stared at the two. She hadn't realized frog's could talk. When she figured out it was Potter she fell onto the floor in hysterical laughter. "Who would have thought that Potty would have become a frog!"

As quickly as her laughter came it was gone. She stood near Voldemort, her face right next to Harry's. She poked him a couple times. She wondered if he went through the same transformation an animagus went through or if it was completely different.

"Stop poking me! I am not some toy! And for the last time I will NOT go in a cage!" Voldemort pulled Harry away from Bellatrix and glared at her. She pouted, but understood. Potter's was not hers to touch.

Harry closed his eyes relieved to have the vile woman away from her. "Please don't put me in a cage." Harry whispered meekly. "I promise not to run away if you don't put me in one."

Voldemort rose an eyebrow and brought Potter to eye level. "You really don't want to go in a cage do you?" When he saw Potter nod his head solemnly he let out a slow breath. "Very well, but if you try to run away I will lock you in the cage and never let you out. Am I understood?" Upon receiving another nod he placed Potter on the coffee table.

Harry fidgeted and looked anywhere but at Voldemort. "Thank you." He grumbled, not believing he was actually thanking this man. He didn't dare look at Voldemort's expression, knowing very well the man was probably very proud of himself right now.

Voldemort kneeled down, lifting Harry's little frog chin. "Harry?" He was _not _ worried about the child. "Why are you so afraid of the cage? It wasn't like I would get you a small one anyway..."

Harry tried to move his chin away, but was unable to; Voldemort had a very firm grip. What alarmed him the most was the lack of smugness in his enemies eyes. Why wasn't Voldemort eating this up?

Harry was uncomfortable around this side of Voldemort and wasn't sure on how to react. His uneasiness soon turned to anger, completely confused by all these swirling emotions. "Just leave me alone! I am not afraid! Why would you care anyways? You want me dead, remember!" Harry went to jump away, but found himself picked up. "Just let me go!"

Voldemort frowned at the little frog, there was something being left unsaid here. He wanted to know what was going on. He hated being left in the dark. However, it seemed Potter did not wish to discuss this. He knew he wouldn't be able to rush it either. "Very well Potter, we shan't discuss it at this time, but it we _will_ be talking about this at a later date."

Voldemort brought Harry to the kitchen table with him. "Now, I think you should eat something. It has been a long day and I am sure you are quite hungry." He placed Harry next to an empty plate and started to place some food on it. When he was done he focused on his own plate.

Harry stared at his plate of food then back at Voldemort. Was this really the Dark Lord? They seemed so different right now. It almost seemed like Voldemort _cared_ about him. Harry snorted. Yeah right, like that would ever happen.

Harry looked back at his food. He wasn't very hungry, but he knew he should eat something. It was important that he keep his strength up. He ate a pea and spit it right back out, it was disgusting! He tried the mashed potatoes and got the same reaction. Why did all the food taste so gross?

He turned to Voldemort when he heard the man chuckle. "As a frog your body seems to only like flies. Shall I get you some?" Harry looked at Voldemort mortified. He didn't want to eat flies! That was just nasty! He would rather starve! Harry promptly shook his head. He would NOT start eating bugs.

When Voldemort had finished his meal he gently picked up Harry and brought him up to his room. "Now, since I will have you sleeping with me I am going to give you a bath. I will not have you making my pillow disgusting."

Harry looked at Voldemort, abashed. "You are _not_ giving me a bath!" Harry shivered. He did _not_ want that man's hands all over him! Voldemort was such a pervert! This man got a kick out of touching him even though he was a frog? This man was truly sick.

Voldemort rolled his eyes. "The sooner you let me do this the sooner it is done. No point complaining about it." Voldemort carried Potter over to the tub and placed him in it. He almost threatened Potter that he would put him in a cage, but for some reason he knew he wouldn't be able to put Potter in that cage. He was _not_ going soft.

Harry tried to hop out of the tub, but it was too high. Just great. Why did Voldemort always get to win? Why wasn't life ever fair? When he saw hands come towards him he tried to move out of the way, but slid and fell. The tub was too slippery.

All too soon he found himself in Voldemort's hands and covered in soup bubbles. He closed his eyes tightly and tried to keep his mouth closed, hoping for it to end soon. At least as a frog it wasn't like it would take long for him to get clean, and it was less for Voldemort to touch.

Harry let out a sigh of reprieve when a towel was placed around him and he was rubbed dry. He was finally free of those hands.

Harry mewled happily, the pillow he had been laid upon was so comfortable. Voldemort, having watched this found it quite strange to witness a frog mewl. Nonetheless he would enjoy hearing Potter mewl again, but in a human form.

Voldemort smirked and leaned down, kissing Harry. Voldemort quickly pulled away leaving a very shocked Harry to try and comprehend exactly what just happened.

When his brain finally came to he was enraged. "You kissed me! How dare you! Why must you always kiss me? Do you have nothing better to do?" Harry's anger soon dissipated as he saw the lecherous look Voldemort was sending him. "S...Stay away from me."

Voldemort just smirked smugly and blew out the candle next to the bed. "Good night Harry." He laid down in bed, falling asleep instantly. Dreaming of a world of tormenting Potter.

Harry watched Voldemort for about an hour, never taking his eyes off him. He really wanted to make sure the man was asleep. As Harry watched him he found it harder and harder to stay awake and soon found himself falling fast asleep.

The next morning Harry snuggled closer to the warm pillow next to him. He never remembered being so content. When he heard a chuckle come from pillow his eyes flew open. He knew that laugh. When he saw Voldemort staring down at him hungrily he couldn't understand why.

Well, that was until he saw his hand on Voldemort's chest. He wasn't a frog anymore! He sat up, ecstatic. "I'm not a frog anymore!" He cried out happily.

Harry's eyes widen when he realized he wasn't wearing a shirt and slowly lifted the blanket, only to lower it again very quickly. He was completely naked! No wonder Voldemort looked like he was going to pounce him any second now.

Harry turned and looked at Voldemort very hesitantly. "I... I think I will just go now..." Harry slowly began to back away, only to have Voldemort sliding across the bed following him. When Harry reached the end of the bed he knew he was trapped. He was _not_ going to go out from under the covers.

His face went beet red and he shuddered. If he didn't think of something fast Voldemort was going to see him completely naked. He didn't want that. If only there was a way to get the rest of the blanket out from under Voldemort so he could lift it up with him and run out of there.

"Oh Harry, why would you want to run from such a wonderful moment like this?" Voldemort stated smoothly, knowing exactly what Harry was thinking. He wrapped an arm around Harry's waist and brought him closer. "We can have so much fun now, doesn't that sound _enjoyable_?"

Harry shook his head furiously and tried to push away from Voldemort. "N...No." Harry blushed further when he realized his hand had touched a bare chest. Voldemort's night shirt was wide open. This wasn't good. He had to get away. He wasn't ready to lose his virginity!

Harry tried to back his head away as Voldemort's lips came closer but found Voldemort's other hand behind his head. Harry closed his eyes tightly wishing Voldemort would just disappear.

After a few minutes and Voldemort's lips still had not descended on his he slowly opened his eyes and realized Voldemort was no where to be seen. Technically he couldn't see anything but white light around him.

He was thankful to be away from Voldemort but now he had to go through _another _ fairy tale. He didn't want to do this anymore! Why did he have to keep going through this torture? He just wanted to go home! He felt like ripping his hair out!

When the light became too bright he closed his eyes. The next thing he knew he was by a dirty fire place. At least he was clothed now though. He frowned down at his entire. He was wearing tattered clothes. He had a bad feeling about this.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer continues to apply.**

**Sorry for the lateness of this chapter. Between school and not being sure on how to write some of these characters it took a bit longer. I hope I did a good enough job with them.**

**I made a poll on my page, I see some of you have found it. It is in regards to whether or not you want to me to keep telling you the fairy tale or keep it a secret. This week it is going to be a secret, just because I haven't decided yet on which one I am going to do. I have a couple of ideas, but nothing set in stone.**

**As always thank you for your lovely reviews as well as your alerts and favs. :)**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Longest one yet. lol **

Harry stood up, dusting himself off. Why did he always have to be covered in soot when he was near a fireplace? It wasn't like he had actually come out of it this time.

Looking around the area he realized he was in the kitchen. He really really hoped that he didn't sleep in here regularly. It would be nice to have his own room, well, as long as it wasn't a cupboard.

He didn't like the situation he was in, based on his appearance he had a bad feeling he was some sort of _maid_. He better not be a servant. Either way, he was not going to serve the people in this house, he had enough of that from the Dursley's.

He decided that he did not want to be in rags anymore. Maybe he had better clothes in his room; where ever that was. He doubted he would find anything good, but hey, it was worth a shot, right?

As he left the kitchen he heard people approaching. Great, now he got to meet his 'loving' family. He really hoped it wasn't Snape. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he had to wait hand and foot on that man.

When he saw who the three figures were, he began to wish it had been Snape instead. At least Snape wouldn't bully him the way he knew at least two of them would.

"Hey Potter, nice clothes you got on." Crabbe stated at he patted Harry on the back, almost making him fall over. Goyle just looked at the two confused.

"Why would Potter be in our house?" Crabbe looked at Goyle and back to Harry. That was a puzzling question.

Harry just rolled his eyes. These two were so moronic. "You do realize that this isn't your _real_ house, right?" Harry looked at the two dully when that didn't seem to click in their heads at all. "Doesn't it seem strange that you would be living in a house with myself and Filch?"

To Harry's surprise Crabbe got all excited. What in the world did that blob have to get excited about? "Goyle! 'Member how there are no house elves? Why don't we just use Potter!"

Goyle got just as giddy as Crabbe. "Yeah! Yeah!" Goyle faced Potter and poked him in the chest. "Go make us some breakfast!"

Harry stared at the two like they had two heads. "Are you crazy? I am NOT making you anything! You can't make me! I am _not_ your slave! You can't just order around who you want to!"

Crabbe and Goyle glared at Harry and grabbed onto each one of his shoulders. Harry groaned. This was just like with Dudley. He didn't want to get bullied into this. Why did he have to be so dang small? Why did they have to be so _big_?

"Alright lads, that is enough. Mr. Potter, you will have the pleasure of serving us." Harry frowned, he did not like the smile gracing Mr. Filch's face. Smiling seemed so out of place on his face.

"Well, well, well Mr. Potter. Won't think to make a mess this time will you? You will clean this house from top to bottom, Ms. Norris will make sure of that, won't you my sweet?" Getting a confirmed meow, Filch gave a toothy grin. "Grabbe, Goyle, we will be dining in the living room I should think."

Grabbe and Goyle let go of Harry's shoulders. "Make lots of food Potter, wouldn't want to keep us hungry, now would you?" Goyle stated while cracking his knuckles. Harry just nodded his head fervently. "Good."

When the three were out of sight Harry let out a shaky breath. This wasn't what he wanted. He looked down at the cat that was now following him to the kitchen. He really hated this cat. Maybe he could dispose of her? But Mr. Filch would notice. Maybe if he did it at night? Well, it was definitely something to ponder.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Well this just sucked. His father... his _father_ was Albus bloody Dumbledore! He shivered, disgusted by the very idea. Fate had been so good to him, but now this? He could handle dragons, but being in the same room with that man, it was a nightmare.

What was worse, it seemed the old man had found even more hideous outfits to wear in this world! When Voldemort had seen him this morning Dumbledore had been wearing a short dress, similar to what Henry VIII would have worn. Dumbledore didn't even have the decency to wear stockings! As if that wasn't horrendous enough, the outfit was pink with purple polka dots!

Voldemort tensed when he heard a knock on his bedroom door. If it was Dumbledore, he swore he would strangle that man's neck. Voldemort took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. To his ultimate relief it was only Severus. "What is it Severus?"

"Albus wishes to see you in the throne room, my Lord." Voldemort gritted his teeth, this was just _perfect_. He was enjoying Severus' discomfort though. It seemed he got the wonderful job of being Albus' adviser. He had to do everything Albus wanted done.

Voldemort knew if he didn't go to Dumbledore himself Dumbledore would come to him, and he did _not_ want that man tramping around his room. With a resigned sigh he left the room following Severus to his _father_. Oh how that made him want to gag.

Albus gave them a big smile as they approached the throne. "My boys. So good to see you." Albus stood and walked over to Voldemort, placing an arm around Voldemort's shoulders.

"Remove your arm or I will cut it off." Voldemort scathed. Of course Dumbledore wasn't fazed in the least and left his arm there, knowing Voldemort wouldn't be able to do anything about it while they were here.

"Now, it has come to my attention Tom, that you have not yet chosen a bride. We must hold a ball in your honor. We will have Severus send out the invitations of course, and we will find you a suitable bride. How does that sound my boy?"

Severus was fuming. He was not some dog that was at the beck and call of these two. Why couldn't they send someone else out? Having realized awhile ago what story this was he knew this wasn't the worst to come. He swore he was going to break every single persons foot that had to try on the dang missing slipper.

Voldemort, having been miserable before, was now beaming. He would be able to find Harry again. But wait... what if his Harry didn't come? Voldemort smirked. Of course, the fairy godmother. She would bring Harry to him. This would be perfect.

Voldemort's eyes went cold, but if he remembered the story correctly, Harry was in a horrible home right now. No one mistreated what was his! No one but him of course. Harry's was his to do with as he pleased. Kill, torture, _touch_, no matter what it was, only Voldemort was allowed to do it unless he stated otherwise.

"When did you plan the ball for?" He was eager to have the ball as soon as possible. He wanted his Harry back. He enjoyed teasing and tormenting that boy. He couldn't remember the last time he had this much fun.

Albus smiled, the dang twinkle still in his eyes. "Two nights from now I should think." Voldemort frowned. That wasn't good enough. That was _too_ long.

"No! It has to be tonight! I don't care how you do it but the ball must be tonight." Albus frowned and removed his arm from Voldemort's shoulder in favor of using it to stroke his beard.

"I don't see it being possible to do it tonight, possibly tomorrow night. That is the best I can do my boy. We have not sent out any invitations. People won't have enough time to get prepared." He patted Voldemort on the back as he made for the exit of the throne room. "One day isn't so horrible is it?"

Voldemort growled. One day _was_ horrible. He wanted his Harry! Voldemort blinked. Since when did he start calling Harry 'his Harry'. He shrugged. It was of no matter. Harry's was his. Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. "It would seem I have no choice but to wait."

Albus smiled and popped a lemon drop in his mouth. "Very good. Severus please make the arrangements." Albus and Voldemort left the throne room, leaving Severus completely alone.

Severus felt like screaming bloody murder. He clenched and unclenched his hands. These worlds were turning out to be one big nightmare.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry was in the process of scrubbing one of the many empty rooms floors. How these rooms got so dirty, he had no idea. He figured it had to be his caretakers fault. After all, Filch hated cleaning the castle, he would want people to know his suffering, right?

Harry was used to cleaning so he didn't mind it too much, but having Ms. Norris staring at him the whole time was unnerving and very very irritating. He was practically at the end of his tether. He wanted to dunk her in the soapy water and see her miserable instead of looking at him all smug like.

When he was finished with this floor he was glad to say he was finally finished with the first floor. _Now_ he had to work on the second floor. At least there were only two floors; and the basement and the attic. Apparently that was where his room was, the attic. It wasn't so bad. It was definitely bigger than his cupboard, but it still didn't provide a whole lot of light.

He had just finished sweeping upstairs when he heard Filch call down to him to get the door. Harry grumbled under his breath. Like he didn't have enough to do already. When he opened the front door his life became hell.

Snape was standing there! He did NOT want Snape to see him like this. Oh how embarrassing. Now Snape would probably make fun of him for the rest of his life. Harry tried not to let his insecurities show and pierced Snape with the best glare he could come up with.

Snape raised an eyebrow as he saw Potter standing the the doorway in nothing but rags. It was nice to see Potter not being pampered, but he did not condone a child to be subjected to doing all the chores in the house and wearing such filthy clothing. Not much he could do about it though, and it wasn't like Potter would be living here long.

Snape handed Harry the letter. "Give this to the head of the house if you would Mr. Potter." Harry took the letter stiffly, giving a curt nod to his professor. "Good." Harry was surprised to see no smug look of satisfaction on Snape's face, but just shook it off. Snape was still a right bastard most days.

Harry went back inside when Snape had left and went in search of Filch. Which wasn't very hard since Ms. Norris was leading him right to him. Harry cleared his throat when he entered the living room, watching the three as they drank tea and lounged around. Why couldn't he do that?

Harry slowly approached Filch and handed him the letter. When Filch had finished reading it he handed it back to Harry. "Throw that away would you?" Filch proceeded to turn his attention two the two boys sitting across from him. "It would seem we have been invited to go up to the castle for the prince's ball."

Harry paled. Everything began to click. He knew what story he was in now and he didn't like it one bit. He was relieved to know that his 'family' wasn't going to let him go but that dang fairy was going to.

At least at midnight he could run away, but Voldemort _would_ find him, he was sure of that. And then the worst thing ever would happen! He would have to _marry_ Voldemort! No! No! No! NO! It was the end of his life. Maybe if he just killed himself now everything would be better.

Harry hadn't realized he had started hyperventilating and had fallen onto the floor until he looked at the three surrounding him. "What you doing on the floor Potter?" Crabbed asked quizzically. Harry looked at him dumbstruck. This fool didn't have any brain cells. It didn't take a genius to figure out why he reacted the way he did.

"Mr. Potter, I won't have you slacking off. Be a good lad and get back to those chores." Harry could only nod, not trusting his voice. He slowly stood and went to leave the room, but Filch's voice stopped him. "And Mr. Potter, you won't be attending that party, you will have all the company you need right here."

Harry looked down when he saw Filch point at Ms. Norris. He held back a groan and kept from frowning. It wouldn't do to have Filch mad at him because he didn't think highly of the man's cat. "Yes, sir." Harry all but whispered out and left the room.

It wasn't until around 1 in the morning when he was finally done with all of his chores. Doing all the work was so exhausting! At least here he was able to eat three meals a day, and his bed was a lot nicer than the one he had at the Dursley's. It wasn't luxurious or up to par with the Hogwarts beds, but at least he wasn't feeling springs poking his back. And he had a real blanket.

Harry closed his eyes and snuggled under the blanket. Maybe tomorrow he would wake up in the real world and not this fantasy hell hole.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

As people piled into the castle the next day Voldemort kept watching out for Harry. He knew Harry wouldn't come until later, at least that was how it worked in the story, but he couldn't help but hope that his husband to be would be coming earlier.

Voldemort smirked. His husband. Of he couldn't wait to see Harry's face when he asked Harry to marry him. Of course since Harry was a civilian and he a prince, Harry wouldn't be able to refuse. Voldemort could just force him. It was oh so perfect.

Albus placed a hand on Voldermort's shoulder. "Tom, my boy, go and mingle with the guests that have arrived. I am sure your bride to be will show up tonight. Now go, it is rude to ignore your guests." Voldemort growled at the old man but did as he complied. At least if he talked with people it would help the time go by faster.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry waved to his 'family' happily as he watched them leave. He had been given a huge list of chores to do, but he didn't care, he was finally going to be rid of his family for a little while. Of course Ms. Norris would still be here and that put a damper on things, but it wasn't something he wouldn't be able to handle.

Harry smirked down at the cat when the carriage had pulled away. Oh, how he was going to enjoy getting rid of the cat. The cat just glared back up at him and gave him a look that told him that he better stick to what he is supposed to do or there will be trouble. Harry just rolled his eyes and entered the house, knowing the cat would follow him where ever he went.

Harry opened the basement door and slowly descended the stairs, Ms. Norris on his heels. When he reached the bottom he scanned the area for something to put the blasted cat in. He found a box, but he knew with enough pushing the cat would be able to get out of it.

Harry beamed when he found a small cage. Why they had one he had no idea, but it worked. He didn't even see a key, so hopefully Mr. Filch wouldn't even be able to get her out, ever! Harry quickly picked the cat up by the scruff of her neck and placed her in the cage and closed the door as fast as he could.

It seemed he did not need to be so hasty, she seemed so stunned by the whole situation. It took her a few seconds to register what had happened to her and started hissing at Harry. Harry just smirked down at her. "I am finally free of you, you dang cat."

Harry ran up the stairs and into the living room. He plopped himself onto the couch and laid down. Now this was the life. He was so not going to do those chores, he was just going to relax and take it easy.

"Well, don't you look like you are enjoying yourself..." Harry yelped and fell to the floor upon hearing the voice. He slowly looked up and glared at the one who startled him.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Why did Draco Malfoy have to show up at the worst possible moments? "And why is it every time I see you you are wearing frilly dresses and make-up? Are you trying to become a girl or something?"

Draco just scoffed. "And here I was, coming to help you. Besides, no matter what I am wearing, I will always look hot." Draco rose his nose into the air, giving off an air of superiority.

Harry just rolled his eyes. Boy was Malfoy vain. "Well, I don't need your help Malfoy. As you can see I am doing just fine on my own."

Draco laughed at that. "Fine? You are wearing rags, Potter! Now, let's get you into something more fitting."

Harry paled. "NO! I am NOT going to that ball! I am not going to wear an outfit of _your_ choosing either."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Of course you are going, and I have impeccable taste. Now spin around for me, or I will force you to with my wand, your choice."

Harry grumbled under his breath and began spinning around. He did _not_ want this. He finally got rid of the cat, now he had to worry about Malfoy, and later Voldemort. Harry shuddered at that thought.

Draco smiled broadly. "I have just the outfit for you! You are going to love it! And my Lord won't be able to keep his hands off of you." Draco winked at the mortified Harry.

When Harry looked down at himself he was in a long elegant emerald dress with black flowers swirling around the dress. When he touched his hair it had become wavy and Malfoy had put silver beads in his hair.

Harry gasped at his reflection when Malfoy had conjured a mirror. There were sparkles on his cheeks and eyelids and lip gloss on his lips! "MALFOY! You made me look like a girl!"

Draco smirked. "Well you have such a petite body, you look perfect in this. Well, almost perfect." Draco took Harry's glasses away and fixed his eye sight. "Now you are perfect."

Harry was surprised to see how different he looked without his glasses. It was definitely nice to be able to see without those things on. Harry smiled. He loved not having glasses. "Will I have to wear glasses again at midnight?" He really hoped not.

Draco grinned and shook his head. "No! That is what is great about the magic in these worlds, it is a lot different from ours. Where in our world a potion would fix your eyes, I can do it with a wand here. Now, lets get you a ride out of here." Draco grabbed Harry's arm and pulled him outside.

When they were outside Harry remembered he was in a dress. "Do I really have to wear a dress, Malfoy?" Harry whined.

Draco just rolled his eyes. "Of course you do Potter. Besides, now you know how I feel having to wear a dress all the time, and now you can't pick on me anymore." Harry guessed Malfoy had a point there, but he wasn't about to voice that.

"Now, to make you a coach... They always use a pumpkin, let's try something different. How about a flower..." Draco pointed his wand at a tulip and it grew into a white carriage. The tulip had closed giving the carriage an almost oval appearance. "Now, the flower will open when you want to go in and close once you are inside."

Draco spotted some mice on the ground and almost decided to use them as the horses and the coachman, but mice were so filthy. When he looked back at the garden he saw some butterflies and grinned. He could use those!

When he had made the horses they became multicolored unicorns instead. Harry stared at the unicorns. "Well, you don't see that everyday." When he turned his attention to the coachman he was surprised to see that it was Neville.

Neville looked at his surroundings, wondering how he had gotten there. When he saw Harry his eyes grew the size of saucers. "H...Harry? Is that you?" Neville blushed. "What are you doing in a dress?"

Harry felt his face heating up. "W...Well you see... Malfoy here made me wear one..." At least it wasn't Ron. He didn't know how Ron would react to him wearing a dress, and that would just be weird.

"Alright Longbottom, you are going to pull this carriage and take Potter to the ball, you got that?" Draco stated, getting slightly agitated. Potter should have been off by now.

"Wait... why is Harry going to a ball? Why am I taking him there?" Neville asked confused. What in the world was going on?

"Don't worry about it Longbottom! Now if you don't pull that carriage I am going to hex you!" Draco growled out, pointing his wand at Neville.

Neville looked for his wand and realized he didn't have it, to his immense dissatisfaction. Neville eyed Malfoy warily and shook his head slowly. "K. Well, Harry, I guess you got to go in. I don't want to get hexed by Malfoy."

A sigh escaped Harry's lips. Harry shot Malfoy a pointed glare and slowly entered the now open flower. He was surprised at how soft it was inside. He could fall asleep in this thing it was so comfortable.

"Now Potter, remember you got to be back by midnight! If you stay there until midnight they will see you in all those rags and that would just be a pity." Harry just gave a wave of his hand at Malfoy.

When the flower closed Neville quickly shoved off, not wanting an angry Malfoy shooting curses at him all the way to the ball. Neville hadn't the faintest idea where the ball was, but saw a huge castle on a hill and figured that had to be where they were going.

Harry stepped out of the flower when they got there and mumbled a thank you to Neville and ascended the stairs into the castle. This was it, the end of his life. If he had to wear this dress to the ball, what was he going to have to wear to the wedding he no doubt had to attend.

When the doors to the building opened he slowly stepped in. He clenched his hands, trying to keep them from shaking. He could do this, he would get through this.

He saw the main entry point for the ball room and decided he didn't want all the attention on himself and went searching for another entrance.

After opening about 15 doors he finally found another entrance in and quietly slipped in. Maybe he could go unnoticed the whole night.

Of course, he did not get such luck, it seemed Voldemort had spotted him. It looked like the man had been continuously scanning the room in search of him. Maybe he could just run away now. Harry kept backing away, until he found himself in a corner. Voldemort looked too happy to see him, and he did not like the lustful look in the man's eyes.

"Harry dearest, I was wondering when you would arrive." Voldemort stated smoothly as he picked up Harry's hand and kissed the back of it. "Come dance with me, _love_." Before Harry could protest he was whisked onto the ballroom dance floor.

Harry looked down at the floor, he did not want to see all the people that were staring at them. He felt his chin being lifted and stared up into Voldemort's eyes. "They do not matter, it is just you and me here." Harry tried to hold back the blush that wanted to creep onto his cheeks but was unsuccessful.

"You look ravishing tonight _my dearest_." Voldemort smirked as he saw Harry's face continue to get redder and redder. When he looked around and saw people staring at _his_ Harry he started to become infuriated. No one was allowed to look at Harry but him!

"Ow!" Voldemort stated painfully, being pulled from his musings. Potter had stepped on his foot! Voldemort glared at Potter, to only have it soften as he realized Potter hadn't _meant_ to do it. "It would seem I will have to teach you how to dance, but now is not the time. Let us go outside and get some fresh air."

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Wait! No! I don't want to go outside!" Harry tried to free his hand from Voldemort's. Who knew what the man would try out there! "Can't we just stay inside?"

"And have you keep stepping on my feet as we dance? No thank you. Besides, isn't it nice to just be alone with the one you _love_?" Voldemort smirked and pushed Harry's back against a tree, successfully pinning him. "You won't get away from me again Potter. You are _mine_."

Harry just laughed nervously. "I... I don't belong to anyone. Least of all you!" Harry tried to sound serious and tried with all his might to glare at Voldemort, but found it very hard when the man was so close. It didn't help that he was completely trapped.

Voldemort's face came in closer to his. "We will just see about that Potter." Voldemort held Harry's chin, making sure the boy wouldn't be able to turn away. "Marry me Potter." When he saw Harry begin to speak, he quickly sealed their lips with a kiss. He would not have Potter reject him.

Harry gasped in shock, Voldemort was kissing him, _again_! He realized quickly he should _not_ have gasped. Voldemort's tongue was now roaming his mouth. He had to get out of this! He was tempted to bite the man's tongue, but if he did that what kind of consequences would follow?

When Voldemort finally broke off Harry took in deep gulps of air. "Stop. Doing. That!" Successfully forgetting that Voldemort had asked him to marry him, well more like demanded.

Voldemort smirked. "Stop doing what? Kissing you? Oh but Harry dearest, you _know _you enjoy it." Voldemort went in for another kiss and Harry quickly kneed the man, getting enough of his senses back.

When Voldemort groaned and fell to the ground Harry ran for it, well as best as he could in these heels. As he ran through the garden and the house he threw his shoes along the way, the blasted things were slowing him down.

When Harry was outside he was relieved to see the flower still there. "Neville! Take me home, NOW!" Neville just nodded and took off the second Harry was inside.

Harry kissed the ground when he came back to the house. "Free! Free!" He stood up and started spinning in circles. "I am away from that maniac! Yes!"

Neville stared at Harry nervously. "Harry mate, are you alright?" Harry blinked at Neville a couple times then rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah, I am alright. Just glad to be away from Voldemort."

Neville's eyes grew wide. "V...Voldemort?" Harry slowly nodded his head and explained to Neville everything that had happened. By the end Neville looked like he was about to pass out. As he went to voice out what he thought about everything the clock began to strike 12, and before he knew it, he was a butterfly once more.

Harry looked down at his clothes relieved he was no longer in that dress. He was slightly sad to lose his friend though. He was going to be alone with all of those awful people again! How he hated his life.

Harry ran inside and went up to his room. He knew Crabbe and Goyle would be dumb enough to not realize that was him at the ball, but Filch was probably smart enough to figure it out.

Harry locked himself in his room, hoping it would keep out those three. He really didn't want to have to deal with them. He tensed when he heard them come home and waited a few minutes to see if they would come up to his room. After an hour of no one coming to his door, he realized no one was going to bug him. Relieved, Harry laid down in bed for some much needed sleep.

The next morning he came downstairs and began his normal chores, starting with feeding the other three males in the house. After breakfast was over he began cleaning each of the rooms, surprised no one had yelled at him yet.

It wasn't to last however when he heard Filch yelling about his cat. Apparently when the man had come home last night he had forgotten about Ms. Norris since it had been so late. It must have finally hit him that his cat was missing.

Harry gulped nervously as he stared at a very angry Filch. "You! You did something to her didn't you! Where is my cat?"

Harry slowly backed away. "I... I don't know!" Harry lied. He knew Filch wouldn't believe him either way, the Dursley's never did. But hey, at the Dursley's he never did do anything wrong.

"Liar! Where is she? What have you done to her? I bet you killed her, didn't you! I will kill you!" Filch ran at Harry.

Harry ran passed Filch and out of the room. This went on for about five minutes, him running from Filch, Filch throwing stuff at him. "What do you care anyway? It is just a stupid cat!" That seemed to get Filch even angrier.

As Harry continued to run someone grabbed his arm. He tried to pull away. He had to stay away from Filch! "Let me go!" He didn't care who had him he wanted to be let go!

"Now, now, Love. Is that how you treat your husband to be?" Harry froze and slowly looked up at Voldemort's face.

Harry groaned. "Oh no... Not you! And I will never be yours!" Harry tried to pull away but found himself being forced into a hug he couldn't get out of.

"Now, now. You never denied me when I asked for your hand in marriage, so logically that means yes. And when we leave we have to get you out of these retched clothes." Voldemort smirked. How about have him in nothing at all?

Filch came upon them furious. "Give me the boy! He has to be punished!" Harry paled and clung to Voldemort. He knew the man was probably beaming at the fact that Harry wanted to be closer but didn't care at the moment.

"Who is this man, Severus?" Voldemort asked Severus who had been standing next to them the whole time. Severus' eye twitched. "That is Argus Filch. He is the caretaker at Hogwarts." Severus was tired of this whole charade. Couldn't Voldemort just take Harry and they leave?

Voldemort had made sure Severus had suffered thoroughly. Severus knew Voldemort enjoyed every bit of it too. Voldemort had made them stop at every house so they could have everyone try on the dang slippers, knowing very well that none of them were Potter. Severus had been doing it all night and was quite tired at this point and ready to snap.

"Ah. I have heard of this man. He is the squib." Voldemort glared at Filch. "You will not hurt what is mine, do you understand Filch? If you ever lay a hand on him I will make sssure you sssuffer."

Filch's eyes grew wide when Voldemort spoke. He hadn't realized until just now who he had been speaking to. He would have been an idiot to continue to yell at he-who-must-not-be-named. "O...Of course. Take him... he is all yours."

Voldemort smirked. "Good. Now get out of my sight." Filch just nodded and ran from the room. "Let us leave Severus, Harry." Harry obliged, not willing to be left alone with Filch. That man was out for his blood.

When they got into the carriage, Voldemort placed Harry on his lap. "H...Hey! I can sit on my own you know!"

Voldemort just smirked and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist. He brought his face in close to Harry's and breathed in. "Mine..." he whispered. Harry shivered and tried to ignore the man.

As they approached the castle Harry's anxiety grew. Voldemort was probably going to want to marry him right away. He didn't want to get married! He was too young! He wasn't ready for this kind of commitment!

When Voldemort left the carriage he carried Harry bridal style, giving Harry no chance of escaping. "Now, when we get inside we will get your dressed up and then I will meet you in the throne room. Severus here will be bringing you down to the room."

Voldemort brought Harry up to one of the rooms and placed him inside. "Severus make sure to be quick about this. I do not like being kept waiting." Severus gave a curt nod and watched as his Lord left the room.

"Now Potter, neither of us like this situation, but it is just best to get it over with so just put the white gown lying on the bed on." Harry shook his head fervently. "Potter, don't make me have to put it on you!"

Harry stared down at the dress then at Severus then back at the dress. Did he really have to go through this? Well, maybe when the ceremony was over he would get shipped off to the next world. Maybe he wouldn't have to stay for his wedding night! He wouldn't be near Voldemort anymore and he would still have his virginity!

"W...Well could you at least look away Professor?" Snape just raised and eyebrow and turned around. Harry quickly got changed, not trusting Snape. "A...Alright, I am ready." Snape nodded his approval and opened the door.

Harry slowly approached the door and went to head out of it, but quickly backed away. "N...no. I don't want to get married." Harry continued to back away.

"Potter! Stop being so difficult!" Snape sneered. Why did this boy have to be so difficult? He came towards Potter, only to have him run away from him.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Voldemort tapped his foot on the floor. Why wasn't Harry here yet? Albus patted him on the back. "Don't worry my boy, he will come down. He probably just has pre-wedding jitters."

Voldemort glared at Albus and shook the man's hand off of him. He knew it wasn't jitters keeping Harry from him. He was not happy about the idea of having to go fetch Potter, _again._

Voldemort growled and stormed out of the throne room, ignoring his father's protests. Harry had better have a good excuse for not showing up!

When he came to the room his anger slowly faded into amusement. Severus was chasing Potter around the room. "I am not going down there!"

"Potter!" Severus stated agitated. This was getting old fast. Why couldn't the boy just comply for once in his life?

"NO!" Harry kept running from Severus not realizing Voldemort had come into the room and found himself trapped in the man's arms.

When Harry looked up and realized it was Voldemort he tried to wiggle his way out of the man's arms. "Let me go! I don't want to get married!"

Voldemort did circle patterns on Harry's back, trying to calm the frantic boy. "Now Potter, it isn't that bad." He slowly picked up the boy, trying not to startle him. "Getting married isn't the end of the world, but the start of a whole new one. Just think of the fun we will have." Harry shivered. He did _not_ want to think about what Voldemort thought was fun.

When they came to the throne room Harry tried to get away from Voldemort, but was unsuccessful. The man had a very strong grip. Harry grumbled. Why did the Dursley's have to treat him so poorly? He couldn't even defend himself properly!

Once they were at the end of the isle and in front of the priest did Voldemort finally put Harry down. Harry tried to run off, but Voldemort was faster, snaking an arm around his waist. "Make it the short version." Voldemort stated to the priest. He wanted this over as soon as possible. He hated waiting.

Harry paled considerably. This was it. The end of his life. He felt like he was sinking deeper and deeper with each word the priest said. "Do you Lord Voldemort take Harry Potter to be your Husband for as long as you both shall live? In sickness and in health?"

Harry looked at Voldemort nervously. Please say no. Voldemort just smirked down at Harry. "Of course I do." Harry felt his knees give out at that, making Voldemort strengthen his hold on Harry.

"Do you Harry Potter take Lord Voldemort to be your Husband for as long as you both shall live? In sickness and in health?"

Harry went to scream out NO, but Voldemort had placed a hand over his lips. "As Mr. Potter isn't quite himself right now and is quite frantic, I shall be answering for him." Harry looked mortified at that and tried to get away. Surely the priest would not allow this! When he saw the priest nod his head in affirmative he knew he was done for.

Voldemort kissed the top of Harry's head. "He says yes of course." The priest gave them both a fond smile not realizing that Harry really really didn't want to go through with this. I mean who would be crazy enough to not want to marry a prince?

"Well then, you may kiss the bride... I mean husband." Voldemort smirked and removed his hand over Harry's mouth and turned Harry to face him.

Harry pushed on Voldemort's chest trying to get away. "Don't you dare kiss me!" But it was to no avail, Voldemort was so much stronger and felt lips crashing down upon his. Not even realizing Voldemort was placing a ring on his finger at the same time.

Harry panted for breath when they finally broke apart and looked around the room. He was furious when he saw Dumbledore standing there smiling, his eyes twinkling away. "Why didn't you stop this? You're the one who has been wanting me to kill him!" Harry stated furiously, pointing a shaky finger at the man.

"Harry my boy, this is for the best don't you see. The power you have is love, remember? You can defeat him with love." Harry just shook his head. No. He didn't want this. Dumbledore was an insane old man!

Voldemort didn't like what Dumbledore was saying. He could never be defeated by love. Even if he fell in love, that person would follow him and his ways. If it happened to be Harry he would have him turn to his side. Voldemort smirked, and it seemed Dumbledore was doing a good job at losing his golden boy. Handing him over to his enemy definitely would shake your faith in someone.

Voldemort picked up Harry and carried him out of the room. "Now, let's not let Dumbledore spoil the mood. He is very good at that. Let us enjoy ourselves." Harry shook his head and clutched onto Voldemort's neck. Not wanting to let go and let the next events unfold.

Voldemort pried Harry's hands off his neck once they had gotten to his bedroom and laid Harry gently on the bed. "You will enjoy this Harry." Harry slowly backed away, hitting the backboard of the bed. Voldemort sensing his uneasiness lightly sat down on the bed. "I will not hurt you Harry. Come." Voldemort held his hand out to Harry.

Harry wasn't sure what to do. If he refused Voldemort the man would get angry and would probably cause him a lot of pain. On the other hand he wasn't ready to have sex with someone. It was just too soon. He was only sixteen! "C...Can't we wait? I...I'm not r...ready..." Harry whispered out nervously. He hated how weak he sounded, but right now he couldn't be bothered to care.

Voldemort let out a sigh and stared at Harry's horrified face. He slowly nodded. "Very well Harry, but I will have you one day." Voldemort pierced him with a stare that made no room for argument. "Of course I want a kiss in return. And not a quick kiss..."

Harry was surprised to say the least that Voldemort was so understanding. His surprised turned to annoyance. Of course Voldemort would still want something, he was a Slytherin after all. Harry sighed and reluctantly went towards Voldemort. It wasn't like Voldemort hadn't kissed him before.

Voldemort smirked. One step closer to making Harry his. Voldemort pulled Harry onto his lap, waiting for Harry to kiss him. Harry looked at him a bit nervously and closed his eyes. He slowly got closer and brought their lips together.

Voldemort instantly deepened the kiss and threaded his fingers through Harry's hair. Harry began to blush as he began to think that this kiss was kind of... nice. He had never felt anything like it before. His face paled and he pulled away quickly when he heard a moan escape his throat. He would _not_ enjoy this. He would NOT fall for Voldemort!

When he looked at Voldemort he saw a look of triumph on the man's face. No. No. No. No! This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to willingly kiss Voldemort! He would never fall for this psycho! Ever! Harry pulled at his hair and closed his eyes.

When he opened them again, preparing to face Voldemort about this he realized he was alone. He was relieved to finally be away from Voldemort, but where was he?

He looked around not recognizing the area, when something caught his eye. He looked down at his finger and realized there was a ring on it. He tried to pull it off but it wouldn't budge. Harry placed his head in his hands. He didn't want to still be married to that man!


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer applies.**

**Hey all. I am sooo sorry for the very long wait. Know that this will probably be about the norm for future updates. School has become a lot more hectic and with family problems, it is just adding to an already full schedule. Maybe during my spring break things will have calmed down enough for me to make yet another chapter. Just know I am not giving up on this story just yet! Can't get rid of me that easily. :)**

**Now, because I am have been busy I have not had much time to think about which fairy tale I want to do next, so I will tell you a fairy tale I plan to do later on but don't want to do it quite yet. That is Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. :)**

Whether or not I continue to tell you which fairy tale is next is another matter entirely... it seems it is pretty tied on people wanting to be surprised and people wanting to know. My poll is still up if you want to vote!

**As for this fairy tale, it is Hansel and Gretel. :) I hope you enjoy! Oh! If you would prefer me to tell you what the story is, but reveal it at the bottom of the page instead, let me know. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :D **

When Harry had calmed down he stared back down at his hand and realized something he hadn't before. Why was his hand so tiny?

Harry's hands began to shake as he slowly looked over his body. He was _smaller_! Harry quickly stood and searched around what looked to be a bedroom for a mirror.

A gasp escaped his lips as he looked back at his reflection. He was a little kid again! How had this happened? _Why_ had it happened? Where _was_ he? He really hoped this wasn't permanent.

Harry let out a yelp and spun towards the doorway when he heard it bang open. Harry's mouth drooped and his eyes grew wide. He tried to speak, but nothing would come out. It seemed the kid in front of him seemed just as surprised as he was.

"Harry?" Harry slowly backed away as the other approached him. He found himself backed into a corner, however. He snapped out of his reverie as a hand touched his cheek.

Voldemort smirked. "Who would have thought, we are both children. As amusing as it is to see you this young, I find this situation quite irritating." One, he was practically defenseless as a child. Two, he couldn't have as much with Harry this way.

"V...Voldemort... w...what are you doing here? D...Do you know how we became kids?" Harry asked, finally finding his voice, shaky as it was.

Voldemort raised an eyebrow. "I am here because Fate deemed it necessary for me to be here. I would assume that is the same reason you are here. As for how we are kids, _how_ should I know that? I am sure it is something Fate graciously decided to do."

Voldemort gritted his teeth. He did _not_ want to know what was to come. If Harry was already with him, what was Fate planning? Voldemort grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him from the room. The sooner they figured this out the sooner they could get out of this world, and hopefully to their original size.

Harry tried to pull his hand away, but found Voldemort had a strong grip. Even at this age Voldemort was still the stronger one. "W...Where are we going?" Harry asked nervously. He hoped Voldemort was trying to find answers and not dragging him to some dark basement to do who knew what down him there.

Harry paled considerably. Voldemort wouldn't do that... right? Thinking over the different scenarios that could come into play Harry kicked Voldemort in the back of the knee. Harry screamed as he fell with Voldemort. He hadn't thought Voldemort would have held onto his hand, he had figured Voldemort would have let go. He really needed to think through his ideas.

"POTTER!" Voldemort screamed as he looked up at the boy who was now lying on top of him. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" Voldemort stood, bringing Harry up with him, pushing him against a wall.

Harry tried to push away from Voldemort, he needed to escape. Much to his misfortune, he was unable to get away from the man. Harry snickered. Yeah, some man he was now. His amusement soon died down when he remembered exactly why he was in this position. What could he say to Voldemort? That he thought Voldemort would take advantage of him even at this age? Harry blinked. Would it even work? Harry peered downwards. Was it even possible to get an erection? Harry would have slapped his face for his own stupidity but was still pinned to a wall by Voldemort.

Harry looked at the man owlishly, he could tell Voldemort was getting more and more impatient by the minute. He may not try any sexual advances on him, but if he kept pushing Voldemort's buttons he may end up dead in a ditch somewhere.

Harry took a deep breath and looked at the wall opposite them, refusing to meet Voldemort's gaze. "W...Well... I don't exactly trust you. Who knows what you will do. S...So I figured if I could get away from you then I would be safer..." Harry's cheeks burned in embarrassment, he really hated getting himself into these types of situations.

Voldemort brought his face close to Harry's, his eyes narrowed. "I have saved you multiple times, and yet you still can't trust me with your safety? Furthermore, if you are worried about any sexual situations, haven't boundaries already been established? Even with that considered, _how_ would I attempt to do anything in this body? Is there any semblance of a brain in that thick head of yours?"

Voldemort released Harry from his hold. "Maybe you should try thinking for once instead of rushing into situations like a complete idiot. Now, I am going to figure out where we are and how to get out of this hell hole. I do not like being a child, thank you very much."

Harry stood still in shock as he watched Voldemort walk away. Anger and embarrassment rose through him. How dare Voldemort talk to him like that! But on the other hand, he was right.

Harry felt like screaming. Why did Voldemort jumble his emotions up so much? He swore he would kill Voldemort one day. Until then however, he would just have to stick by his side and hope for the best. With that thought in mind Harry quickly caught up to Voldemort and proceeded to head downstairs to see what awaited them.

Harry quickly hid behind Voldemort, clutching his shirt tightly, when he saw who greeted them downstairs. Harry had never dreamed that he would see _him_ in any of these worlds. This was the man he feared above all. Voldemort paled in comparison to him.

Voldemort looked back at Harry, confused at his reaction, then back at the repulsive man in front of them whose face continued to turn different shades of purple as his anger grew.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME YOU LITTLE FREAK? WHAT IN BLOODY HELL AM I DOING HERE AND WHO IS THIS? ANOTHER ONE OF YOUR FREAK FRIENDS? I'LL TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH ME!"

Voldemort, sensing the danger they were in, quickly grabbed Harry's hand and booked it for the door. He didn't know who this man was, but Harry did, and from his reaction, what ever was to come would not be good. Better to get away now then face the consequences of staying.

It was a good thing the man was so large, it gave them an advantage. They reached the door and were out the door before the man could lay a hand on them. They continued to run until they came to the edge of the forest at the end of the property.

Harry turned around and looked back at the house. The man had not followed them. He was standing in the doorway, glowering at them. "THAT'S RIGHT YOU FREAKS! STAY FAR AWAY FROM HERE! IF I SEE YOU AGAIN, YOU ARE DEAD! YOU HEAR ME?" Harry cringed and backed away, not feeling safe even at this distance.

When the door finally slammed shut and he was out of view, did Harry finally let go of the breath he had not realized he was holding. "Thank Merlin..." Harry began walking into the forest, wanting to get as far away from the house as possible. He was stopped in his tracks however when Voldemort grabbed him.

Harry flinched at the contact. He cursed inwardly, he did NOT need his enemy knowing about his family life. "Harry, who was that?" Voldemort asked with such a softness it shocked Harry.

Harry looked at the ground and kicked it a few times. How could he tell Voldemort? The man would probably laugh at him. He didn't need even more ridicule in his life. He got that enough from the Dursley's and Snape.

When his chin was lifted, he tried to pull away, but Voldemort's grip was too strong. "Harry? Tell me, please." This shocked Harry even further, he thought he was going to faint! Did Voldemort just say please? It was a miracle!

Harry took a deep breath. He might as well tell the man now. If he didn't tell him now, he was sure Voldemort would find out one way or another. "T...That was my uncle Vernon." Harry was finally able to get his grip away from Voldemort and began to walk away. He didn't need to deal with this right now. He had enough to deal with. Had Harry looked back he would have seen the pure rage on Voldemort's face.

How dare that muggle filth treat _his _Harry in that way! Voldemort was downright furious! He was going to make that man pay for whatever he did in the past to Harry. He knew he didn't have much chance of getting Harry to speak about it, which he fully understood from his own childhood. But oh would he get Vernon to speak. He was going to enjoy the day he would be able to torture Harry's _dear_ family into oblivion.

Voldemort followed along side Harry silently, both enjoying the silence for once. Harry, thinking of the best way to get through these fairy tales as fast as possible, while Voldemort merrily thought of different torture scenarios for the muggles.

When Harry let out a gasp then a groan, Voldemort looked in the direction Harry was looking. He scowled as he too realized what fairy tale they were in. Of all the fairy tales, why this one? The only up side would be that they would be able to burn the old hag that was inside. For once he would get some real fun in.

Harry shivered as he looked at Voldemort's face. He could only imagine what was going through that psychotic mind right now. Not wanting to think on it, Harry pulled on the man's (boy's) arm and started dragging him towards the house. Better to get this over with now instead of waiting.

Voldemort would have protested to being dragged around, but saw no point in it. They both wanted to get this over with, and why strike up another argument? He was getting quite tired of always fighting with Harry. He quirked an eyebrow when he was Harry hesitate to knock on the door. He pushed Harry out of the way and knocked on the door himself, ignoring Harry's outraged outburst.

When the door creaked open and they were greeted with a sickly sweet smile the two shuddered. Oh how they never wanted to see this horrid woman again. It made their skin crawl just looking at her. They shared a look, agreeing to get this one over as fast as possible. Who in their right mind would want to spend _any_ amount of time with Dolores Umbridge?

"Hello there dears. So nice of you to join me. Won't you come in? I've just made some tea and cookies." They both shivered once again, restraining the urges to run away from the area. They slowly made their way inside and sat in the offered chairs.

When she walked away, stating that she needed to go get the tea from the kitchen, Harry brought his chair closer to Voldemort, not wanting to be separated from the other. Voldemort smirked at this, but said nothing. "What should we do? I don't like the idea of her trying to fatten me up on sweets. It isn't like we can overpower her either."

Voldemort frowned. What would they do? They could try it the same way the story did it, but would that work here? Even so, her oven wouldn't be on anymore since she had already made the cookies, and he could see that her fireplace wasn't on.

Before he could think further on it she had come back out with the tea. When she placed it on the table she handed each of them a cup of tea. "Drink up dears. I am sure you are quite parched." They stared down at their cups, looking at them as if they were poisoned. Who knew what she put in there! Probably some type of sleeping draught.

When Harry peaked up from his fringe and up at her, her face resembled a squeezed lemon. Harry didn't take this as a good sign and nudged Voldemort who looked up quickly and frowned at the expression. How repulsive...

Her expression soon changed to one of a sweet smile once again, making the boys shiver involuntarily. "It is rude not to accept something someone gives you. It is proper manners after all. What a world we are growing up in when children aren't taught proper manners by their parent's. Would you two like me to teach you?"

Harry's face paled considerably as he shook his head quickly. He had to think of a way out of this. To his immense relief Voldemort was able to come up with a solution, as temporary as it was. "No thank you, ma'am. It is just, it is so hot out, tea will be making us sweat. I am sorry to impose, but do you have water or milk instead?"

Her smile grew. "But of course dears. I will be right back." She left the room once again, taking the tea back with her.

Harry sighed in relief and slumped in his chair. "That was close. But once she comes back we will be stuck back at square one."

Voldemort scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I am very well aware of that fact." Voldemort's eyes lit up and he quickly stood, motioning for Harry to follow. Harry looked at him quizzically, but followed nonetheless. Once they reach the kitchen they saw her pouring milk into two glasses.

When she heard the two boys come into the room, she turned to greet them. "What brings you two in here? Was there something else you needed?"

Voldemort slowly approached her, a innocent little smile planted on his face. "Actually ma'am, I am quite allergic to chocolate. I noticed that you had made chocolate chip cookies and was wondering if you would be willing to make another set of cookies that did not contain that particular ingredient?"

The woman beamed at the boy. "But of course dear. Why don't you two take a seat at the counter while I get to work." She handed the two boys their glasses of milk and set about making another batch of cookies.

It was no wonder Voldemort had been able to charm so many people to his side when he was younger, Harry mused. He was a wonderful little actor. Harry snicked. He was little alright. Harry looked at Voldemort, amusement dancing in his eyes. Oh how he should tell Lucius Malfoy and Snape about this adventure. Oh Voldemort would kill him then.

Sensing the direction Harry's thoughts were going, Voldemort glared at the boy, daring him to try something like that. Harry quickly looked away. Voldemort would probably have told him he would have cursed him into oblivion if he ever tried it, had Umbridge not been in the room. Even if the man did go through with his threat to curse him, it would so be worth it to see the expression on his death eaters faces.

When Umbridge turned to the boys after placing the cookies in the oven, she saw they had not taken one sip of their milk. "Dearies, why are you not drinking your milk?" She asked, a frown forming on her face.

Harry, startled from his musings, looked up at the woman. "Well, we wouldn't want to drink it all now and not have any with the cookies. Milk always makes cookies taste better." The woman seemed to think this over, then nodded her head and took a seat on a stool next to the two boys.

"Is there anything I can get you two dears while you wait for your cookies? You are far too thin. We need to get some meat on those bones. After all, no woman would want such a scrawny man for their husband. Why wait until your older to get bigger, why not start now?" This line of topic made Harry instantly think of his uncle and cousin. Oh how he wished they were here. Umbridge would probably die from pure ecstasy from seeing those two huge whales. Harry bit his tongue to hold back the laughter that wanted to burst forth.

"Well, ma'am, if we were to eat anything else now it would ruin our appetite for those delicious cookies you are making. Then you would have made all those cookies for nothing. Maybe if we are still hungry afterward we could eat something else?" Voldemort asked sweetly.

Umbridge smiled at him. "Of but of course. Such a sweet dear." She patted Voldemort on the head and got up from her seat. Voldemort restrained himself from attacking the woman. How dare she touch him!

Harry took Voldemort's hand in his own and gave him a small smile, trying to calm him. He couldn't understand why he was doing this. Why would he want Voldemort to feel better? He just shrugged it off as him always trying to be nice to everyone.

Voldemort blinked down at the hand that was holding his. He inwardly smirked. Harry was slowly becoming his and he didn't even realize it. Oh how sweet this was. He would be able to snatch Harry from Dumbledore's grasp and he would be powerless to do anything. With Harry by his side the wizarding world would not have a chance, it would crumble at their feet. How he wished right now he was his no longer a child. He wanted to claim Harry _now_!

He knew even if he was his normal age and height he would be unable to have Harry as of yet, but it didn't mean they couldn't have a little _fun_. Voldemort slowly lifted Harry's hand and kissed it gently. Harry stared at him in shock, he quickly looked away, blushing furiously. He tried to pull his hand away, but like so many times before, he was unable to.

When they heard a ding the two turned somber and got down from their stools. Voldemort slowly approached the woman, Harry close behind him. "Let us help you get those out, after all you have done so much work already."

The woman shook her head. "No, no, no. What if you burned one of your little fingers? We wouldn't want that." Harry quickly grabbed one of the oven mitts as the woman bent down to take the cookies out and pushed the cookies in further.

Harry stared at the woman sheepishly. "Sorry, I just really wanted to help. Seems I have just made it worse." Harry stated meekly. Willing his cheeks to turn red in embarrassment.

Umbridge just continued to smile sweetly at him. "It is alright dear. I will allow you to help me at a later date, but for now, let me do this. Alright?" Harry gave her a small smile and nodded, moving behind her as Voldemort had done.

When Umbridge went back in to retrieve the cookies, the two shared a quick look and with all the strength they could muster, pushed her into the oven.

The feat was turning out to be a lot harder than planned. They were only able to get her upper half in. Harry cringed at her screaming, and dared not look at Voldemort's face, knowing he was probably ecstatic to be hearing the screaming.

"How are we going to get all of her in here? She is just too big! Her legs won't fit!" Harry tried to push her legs in, but they kept falling out. This was so wrong on so many levels. But hey, he had to do what would let him survive. This woman _was _going to eat them after all. He liked living, thank you very much.

Voldemort jumped up onto the counter and turned the heat up on the oven, wanting her to burn faster. "We could always chop her legs off." Voldemort stated nonchalantly as he jumped off the counter and next to Harry. He was enjoying the screams, but what he was enjoying so much more was a Harry willingly harming this woman. He hoped one day he could get Harry to do this more often, and not just when his life was in jeopardy.

Harry looked at him as if he was crazy. "I am NOT cutting her legs off! Are you crazy? Isn't this bad enough?" Voldemort just rolled his eyes. Well, if Harry wasn't going to go for it, he might as well just break this woman's bones so she would fit better. He quickly grabbed the oven mitts so he wouldn't accidentally get burned, and started on the first leg. He grumbled in annoyance. He wasn't strong enough on his own.

"Harry, help me with this. I can't break her legs on my own. And if you start yelling at me about this, just remember I agreed not to actually just cut these off. Consider this as a better alternative." Harry really really wanted to protest, but saw there really was no way out of it. If he wanted out of this situation he was going to have to listen to Voldemort.

Harry took a deep breath and started helping Voldemort break the woman's legs. When he heard a crack and the woman give out a more piercing scream, he winced. He never wanted to be put through this ever. "Voldemort, if for some reason we get into a really bad fight... Promise you will never do this to me."

"Very well, but I expect the same in return." Harry just nodded and they moved onto the other leg. They did the same with the last leg and quickly closed the oven, turning on the locking mechanism.

Once they were finished, and the full weight of what he had done hit him, Harry ran from the room and out of the house, needing fresh air. How could he have done that? He just tortured someone! And now they were going to die a horrible, painful death! He gripped his hair, yanking on it painfully. Was he turning into a monster now? No, no, no, no, no! Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He could handle this. He could.

Harry groaned and covered his face with his hands. No he couldn't. How could he ever live with what he had done? Harry gasped in surprise when someone grabbed his hands and brought them down from his face. "Harry?" Voldemort asked cautiously. He didn't want to spook Harry further. "What was done was necessary for our survival. The only way we could have gotten away from her was to kill her. You know that and I know that."

Harry shook his head. Another person had died because of him. He didn't want this. Voldemort sighed when he realized he wasn't getting through to Harry. He brought the boy into a hug and carded his fingers through Harry's hair. "Just remember Harry, she isn't really dead. We are in these fairytale worlds remember? Once we go back to our world she will be back once again." Of course, he wanted to kill her again anyway. He really hated that woman, and he wouldn't stand her trying to eat him, or _touching_ him.

Harry tilted his head upward to look at Voldemort. Voldemor was right, she would be alive. He wasn't a murderer! He felt so relieved! But... he had tortured her. That could be seen as just as bad. On the other hand, she had tortured him during his fifth year of school. He shuddered at the memory. But did that justify what he did today? Probably not. Harry shook his head. He would think about this at a later time. He would not think about this now. He would be leaving for his next fairy tale soon, he needed to plan for that one.

Voldemort smirked. Harry was turning further and further to his side. Just a few more fairy tales and he knew he would have Harry completely. "Harry." Voldemort said softly. He brought their lips together for a sweet and gentle kiss.

Harry blinked up in surprise at what Voldemort had just done. He really shouldn't have been surprised. Voldemort had made it a habit of kissing him. Harry blushed, and with each kiss he seemed to enjoy it more and more. This wasn't good. Voldemort was rubbing off on him in all the wrong ways. He needed to get as far away from this man as possible.

Harry groaned and buried his face in Voldemort's neck. That would never be possible though. This man was always in his life, from when he was one to now. This man just wouldn't leave him alone. Harry let out a sigh. Was it worth fighting him all the time? No! He couldn't just give up that easily! Why make it easy for the man? He may agree that he is probably slowly falling for the bastard, but he wasn't going to make it easy for Voldemort. Oh no... Harry smirked evilly. Oh he was going to have fun with this.

Voldemort looked down at Harry warily. He did not like that face. He shook his head and kissed the top of Harry's head. He would just have to deal with whatever Harry threw his way when it came. For now though, he would enjoy this moment until they were whisked away to yet another adventure.

Much to Voldemort's dismay the moment lasted shorter than he would have liked. "Goodbye my Harry. I will see you soon enough." Voldemort whispered as he watched Harry fade from view.


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the Fairy Tales.**

**I am super super sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I didn't mean to take this long. I really didn't. I had started writing it, but just didn't like the way it was going it so I started it over. Then with things going on in real life… and then with not getting myself to just sit down and right this… it took longer than planned. Hopefully with the next chapter I can get it done faster. I know what I want to do with it, so I am hopeful. *crosses fingers***

**Din7 gave a great idea on how I can tell everyone the next story **_**without**_** telling everyone. I will just write it in white and whoever wants to know what it is can highlight the word(s) and find out what it is. But to my dismay it came up in black when I brought it up on fanfiction… soooo instead I will type it out numerically (according to the U.S. alphabet). Lol  
Next story (brackets separate the words):**** [12 9 20 20 12 5] [18 5 4] [18 9 4 9 14 7] [8 15 15 4] **

**If you want to know what this story is I have it written at the bottom of the page, so those who want to guess can.  
Once again thank you all for your alerts, favs., and reviews. :)**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! :D **

Harry scrunched his nose as he felt someone breathing on his face. If it was Voldemort, he swore he was going to punch the man in the face for being so close. He slowly cracked his eyes open, ready to give Voldemort a piece of his mind, however, the only noise that came out of his mouth was a girlish shriek. He would have attempted to run away had the creature not gotten a head start from being startled by his voice. Harry placed a hand over his chest, trying to calm down his heart as he sat up. What in the world was a boar doing in his face? And he definitely did NOT just sound like a girl!

When he had calmed down enough he took in his surroundings. He seemed to be in some forest. Harry groaned and pushed himself to his feet. He would have rather been with Voldemort than in the woods (not that he would ever admit it), who knew what could be out here. At least he would know what to expect from the man.

Harry began his trek through the woods, hoping to find a way out. There was no way he was going to stay in here any longer than he had to. He didn't fancy getting eaten. At least it had been a boar that had found him and not some hungry predator. Of course when he thought that, the only creature that came to mind was Voldemort. A shiver ran down his back. He wasn't sure if it was a pleasant or disgusted shiver, and decided it was best not to think about it.

Harry froze in his tracks as he heard the sound of something crunching in the distance. Something was coming this way, and fast. Harry wasn't sure what to do, what if it was a vicious animal, or someone looking for him, but then again, would Harry really want to see that person? Harry bit his lip and looked around. The best option was to hide, but _where_?

Making up his mind, Harry grabbed onto the closest tree and started climbing it, hoping he didn't slip and fall on his way up. He wasn't so much afraid of falling, but the amount of noise he would make from falling, calling more attention to himself than he wanted.

With a sigh of relief, Harry sat down on one of the higher branches of the tree. Nothing would see him unless they were really trying to find him. Harry held his breath as the noise grew closer. If it was a giant cat of some sort he would be doomed if they caught his scent. They could climb trees after all, something he had forgotten.

Harry smiled and relaxed as he saw Ron running towards his direction. He could deal with Ron, after all he was his best mate. Harry froze. But wait… Hermione was one of his best friends too, but she had locked him up and put him to sleep. What if Ron tried something similar? Harry chewed on his lower lip trying to think on what to do.

With a groan of annoyance, he started to descend from the tree. If something was going to happen, he might as well get it over with. Fate hated him, so he knew if Ron was going to dish something out it was going to happen whether he liked it or not.

"Ron!" Harry yelled as he hit the ground. He gave Ron the best smile he could muster, which wasn't much since he was so nervous, when the boy turned around.

"Harry! I have been looking for you mate!" Ron ran over to Harry, who now wore a frown. Harry did not like the sound of that. "Didn't think I would find you this soon either. Guess I just lucked out."

Harry rubbed his arm nervously. "Yeah… Umm… Ron, what did you want?" The feeling in his gut told him he was not going to like this, not going to like it at all.

Ron clapped him on the back and gave him a huge smile. "I am going to take you to a safe place where Voldemort will never find you, and I will make sure he won't be able to recognize you either. Isn't that great? You will never have to worry about him ever again."

Harry wasn't sure if he was relieved or dejected about not seeing Voldemort. Harry shook his head, he would not let Voldemort always be the one thing his mind revolved around all the time. Besides, he had other things to worry about, like what Ron meant when he said that Voldemort wouldn't recognize him. "Ron, why won't Voldemort realize it is me? What are you going to do to me?" Harry asked anxiously.

Ron seeing Harry's nervousness, gave him a comforting smile. "Don't worry so much mate. It will all be fine. Besides, I would rather be a swan than have some monster chasing after me all the time."

Harry stared at Ron gob smacked. "YOU ARE GOING TO TURN ME INTO A SWAN? WHY THE BLOODY HELL WOULD I WANT TO BE A SWAN?" Harry balled his fists in his hands. Like being a frog hadn't been bad enough. Now he had to be a flying goose?

Ron glared at Harry. The boy just wasn't getting it. "I am trying to save you here! Why can't you just be grateful! You aren't the only one who is allowed to help people!"

Harry looked at Ron like he had two heads. Anything could set off this boy, and he really needed to get over his dumb jealousy issues. "Ron, I am thankful you want to help, but I really don't want to be turned into an animal. Why would I want to be a swan for the rest of my life?"

Ron let out a sigh, losing his anger (Harry swore this boy always had pms). "It wouldn't be for your whole life, just a little while, you know, like a couple months at most. Just long enough for Voldemort to stop looking for you and then you would be able to get away and never have to worry about him again."

Harry couldn't help but laugh at that. Voldemort would _never_ stop looking for him. Whether it was to get Harry in his bed, or to kill him, Voldemort would never stop. That man was obsessive. "Good one Ron, good one."

Ron's face went as red as a tomato, why did Harry always have to get him so angry? "Harry, I am turning you into a swan whether you like it or not!" Before Harry knew it he was shrinking. "You will thank me later Harry." When Harry was done shrinking he saw another spell come his way and all he saw afterwards was darkness.

When he next woke he was lying in the grass next to a huge lake. Harry slowly stood and looked himself over. Not being able to see well enough he peered into the lake. He let out a groan, which only really sounded like a honk, as he saw that he really was a swan. He was going to kill Ron when he got the chance.

"Good to see you are finally awake." Harry whirled around when he saw Ron standing there. Harry glared at the boy and ran at him. Ron quickly moved out of the way. "Oy! Watch it mate! I am just trying to help you! If you don't knock it off I am gonna walk away now and you can stay a swan forever!"

Harry did the best growl he could from the swan, which was pretty pathetic, but sat on the grass nonetheless. When he was human again he was going to strangle the boy.

Ron looked at Harry warily before he sat down on the grass in front of Harry. "Now, you won't always be a swan. Each night if you sit in the moonlight that hits the lake you will turn back into a human. It only works at night, and no matter where you are in the morning you will turn back into a swan. So it isn't all bad. I mean you won't always be a swan, so just bear with me for a while."

Harry still didn't like being a swan, but at least now he wasn't going to be stuck as one all the time. Of course, being a swan now made him _want_ to go see Voldemort about his problem. Voldemort was the only way he going to be human again. Why couldn't Voldemort be turned into an animal? Harry snickered in his mind, of course in their world the man really looked like a snake man.

"Well, I have stuff to do so I will see you around Harry. Don't go wandering around, don't want you to get eaten by anything." With that Ron left Harry to his own devices.

There was no way Harry was going to sit here and not do anything. First things first, he would fly around and search for Voldemort, then he would lead him back to the lake and turn into himself when it was nightfall. It sounded simple enough. All he had to do was figure out which direction to go in.

Well, he wasn't going to go anywhere if he just sat there and thought about it. He began to fly up, but ended up falling as soon as he started. He was not used to these wings. Now, how did birds do it? They flapped them up and down together right? He tested his wings on the ground, going through the motions. Up, down, up, down, up, down… When he felt satisfied with his practicing he took off again, he managed to stay in the air a little longer before he found himself falling again. He continued to try over and over again. He _would_ get this right if it killed him. He had figured this stuff was easy for birds, boy was he wrong. It was worse than walking! At least if you walked and fell you didn't have too far to fall. If you fell while flying you could end up dead!

It was about 45 minutes later that he was finally able to keep himself in the air without falling. He was still a little jerky, but he wasn't going to complain. Now all he had to do was find Voldemort. Hopefully he hadn't worn himself out too much, he didn't want to have to stop his search too soon. A shiver went down his spine. Nor would he want to fall asleep in the woods and become an animal's dinner.

As he flew all he could see in the distance was trees, and guess what, more trees! Maybe he should have picked a different direction. He had only been flying for about a half hour but he was already getting discouraged. He did like the way the wind felt around him however, it was just like when he would fly on his broom. It was really relaxing up here. He felt so free. Still didn't mean he wanted to be a swan…

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … ... … …

Voldemort was annoyed. He had been 'forced' by his 'parent's' to go to Harry's 'home' because supposedly they were getting married. They already were married though! Were his death eaters really that dumb, they couldn't even remember that little fact? They still had the rings on their fingers to prove it!

It didn't help his mood when he got to Harry's and the boy was nowhere to be seen. His 'parent's' hadn't seen him at all since the beginning of this fairy tale, so that meant the boy probably woke up somewhere differently.

Voldemort grumbled under his breath. He didn't want to waste his time going on a search and find. These fairy tales were starting to grate on his nerves. If he ever met Fate he would give them a piece of his mind. How he would love to be able to crucio Fate over and over again. Seeing how that would never be possible, it put him into an even dourer mood.

At least he knew he couldn't be as worse off as Harry. Harry always ended up in the bad situations. Thinking on this made him smile. He had to wonder what mess Harry was in this time. It was always amusing to find out what trouble his little damsel in distress was in.

With that thought in mind he mounted his horse and galloped off into the woods. He would have looked in the valleys to the west first, but thought better of it. If he was going to find Harry it was going to be in the most dangerous area around, not in a harmless place that all you would find was butterflies.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Harry couldn't take it anymore, he needed a break. He had been flying for who knew how long, and there still was no end to the woods. He saw a nice looking rock surrounded by sunlight and landed on it. He relaxed slightly but still made sure to stay alert to his surroundings, not taking any chances.

His eye twitched as he realized how jumpy he was. With every noise in the woods, even if it was just the sound of the wind, it had him turning and looking in all directions. He hated being this vulnerable.

When he heard a noise in the distance and could hear it getting closer, he wasn't sure if he should fly up or not. As the noise drew closer he was filled with anticipation, what could it be? It was really dumb of him to keep sitting there, because if it was a predator he would be dead fairly quickly it if spotted him. He knew he could fly up if it was to attack, but with how bad he was with this flying thing he didn't know if he could get up in the sky fast enough. With that thought in mind he flew up in the air and landed on a tree branch, this way he at least would have more of a chance of escape.

Harry's heart beat faster and faster as he listened to the noise. Whatever it was would be here soon. He really hoped it wasn't a predator. At least he knew it wasn't Ron since it didn't sound like a person running.

Harry's eyes bulged out when it came into view. No way… It couldn't be. It couldn't be that easy could it? How in the world had he and Voldemort come across each other? It was like one in a million! Now all he had to do was get the man's attention. He wasn't too keen on that though, he just knew the man was going to laugh at him, or smirk at him for getting himself into yet another dismal situation.

Harry took a deep breath and flew down, following the horse. He squawked at Voldemort from behind, and as he flew closer he started hitting his beak against Voldemort's head. "Hey! You blasted bird! Go away!" Voldemort shouted as he tried to hit the bird away, but it kept persisting. This was not his day.

Harry's eye twitched. How long was it going to take for the man to get it? Harry didn't know how to get the man to stop the horse, so instead he just kept annoying the man, hoping at least if he annoyed him enough Voldemort would chase him.

It took a good 15 minutes before he was able to get Voldemort riled up enough. Harry had to keep from laughing. With all his pecking and shoving, Voldemort's hair was all tousled and his clothes were in disarray. Of course, he didn't have much time to think on this since Voldemort was now turning the horse towards him with a murderous look on his face. "I am going to kill you bird, then I am going to put you into a stew." Harry just glared at the man and flew off, Voldemort following quickly behind him.

All of this flying was starting to really tire him out. He didn't know if he would be able to make it back to the lake without Voldemort catching him. It didn't help that it was starting to get dark and it was getting harder to see. And he really really hoped he was going in the right direction. He hadn't thought about that before, he had just concentrated on flying. He really needed to think his plans _all_ the way through until he acted upon them.

When he saw the lake come into view he was so relieved. He quickly touched down onto the water. The moon was almost on the lake, so if he could keep Voldemort from getting his hands off of him long enough he could change.

When Voldemort came towards the lake, Harry gave him the most innocent look he could muster up, however it didn't seem to be working. He could see Voldemort's eye twitching from concealed rage. It wasn't until Voldemort started swimming into the water did Harry really start to get scared.

He swam away as fast as he could, hoping that Voldemort wouldn't catch him. Even though he was a swan he knew Voldemort would torture him, he wasn't a dark lord for nothing.

Voldemort continued to get closer to him, much to Harry's dismay. Why was Voldemort so fast in the water? Thankfully though the moon finally touched the water, now all Harry had to do was get to the moonlit spot which was behind Voldemort.

Seeing that there was no way to swim past him he flew up in the air and over Voldemort. "You little cheater! Get back here! I am going to enjoy hearing you scream when I get my hands on you!" Harry just scoffed. There were no rules, so he technically wasn't cheating, Voldemort was just a sore loser.

Harry smiled the best he could in Swan form as he landed on the moonlight. Water began to surround him, which worried him a bit, he hoped it wouldn't pull him under. When it started wrapping around his body it felt so weird. He could feel his body changing back to his human form. If this was how it felt every time an animagus changed he never wanted to be an animagus, it just didn't feel natural.

When all the water had cleared away Harry saw Voldemort staring at him in shock. At least he didn't seem like he wanted to kill him now. But, just to be on the safe side, Harry swam to shore not really wanting to be drowned.

When Harry finally reached land he let out a sigh of relief and flexed his fingers. It was so good to be human again. Harry grimaced down at himself as he shivered lightly, every time he changed he was going to be wet all night, he was bound to get sick at this rate.

Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when a hand touched his shoulder. He whirled around quickly to see Voldemort standing there with a smirk on his face. Harry glowered at him. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack? And get that dumb smirk off your face! This isn't funny! I think next time YOU should be turned into an animal. This is getting bloody annoying!"

"Come now Harry, it isn't so bad." Voldemort placed his fingers under Harry's chin, hoping to steal a kiss from the boy. To his dismay Harry pushed him away. "You know Harry, that isn't very nice. I think I deserve a kiss after the way you just treated me."

Harry just glared at the man. "Well, if you had just stopped the horse when I first hit you instead of kept on riding I wouldn't have had to. And I won't apologize for what I did… you deserved it anyway…" Harry mumbled out the last part.

Voldemort pulled Harry flush against himself. "Harry pet, I will not take this attitude from you. Besides, you _need _me. Without me you will remain a swan forever. Is that what you want?" Harry really really wanted to punch the man right now. He hated seeing the smirk dance on the man's lips and that stupid glint in his eyes saying that he won and he was in total control of their situation.

"And who says I can't do it on my own? Why would I need you? Huh? You aren't all that you know!" Harry knew he couldn't do this without Voldemort, and Voldemort knew it. If that hadn't been the case then he wouldn't have been out their searching for the bloody git.

Voldemort just tsked as he ran one of his hands through Harry's hair. "Harry dear, we really should try to get along, after all we are married. Now tell me, who turned you into a swan?"

Harry tried to swat Voldemort's hand out of his hair, but it didn't seem to be working, with a resigned sigh he let Voldemort continue. He was NOT enjoying the way it felt… not one bit. "Ron turned me into a swan." Harry grumbled out. "It isn't fair! Why are all my friends doing this to me?" Harry whined.

Voldemort just smirked. "All the more reason for you to join me dearest. They aren't good for you. They can't give you what I can give you." He stated seductively as he brought his mouth close to Harry's ear. "I could make you so much more happier than they ever could. Come now Harry, you know you want me."

Harry blushed crimson. He needed to get away from Voldemort _now_. He would not fall for the man's charm, of his pretty face. But it was so hard when he was just so close. Harry tightly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to push the topic in a different direction. "W…what fairy tale are we in?" He asked, hating how nervous he sounded.

Voldemort looked at him with a triumphant look in his eyes and wrapped Harry up in his arms. "Well, we are in Swan Lake. That is what it appears to be anyway. Only story I know of where a human turns into a swan." A frown quickly marred Voldemort's face. In certain versions he had to announce his love to Harry, while in others he would have to slay the one who turned Harry into the swan, while in others it was both. He was really hoping on it being the one where he only had to kill Ron, that option would be the most enjoyable. There was no way he was in love with Harry for that matter…

"Once I kill Mr. Weasely I can get you out of this fairy tale and hopefully that will be the end of it. Considering the way things have been going that probably isn't the case. We will most likely be in fairy tales for the rest of our lives."

Harry groaned and buried his face in Voldemort's shirt. He didn't want to be trapped here forever. And he definitely didn't want to see Ron get killed. He knew Voldemort had killed Hermione, but at least he didn't have to see it. At least he knew Ron really wouldn't be dying.

With a sigh of resignation Harry looked up at the face of his 'enemy'. "Fine. Kill him. But do it quickly. I don't want to turn into a swan again." Harry rubbed the back of his head, feeling slightly unsettled. "Of course, I don't really know where he is." Harry stated sheepishly. If they couldn't find Ron, he would never be able to stay human. He knew Ron _would_ come back though. He wouldn't leave what he was guarding alone for too long.

Voldemort made a noise of annoyance. "Not going to make it easy for us, is he?" Voldemort looked down at Harry, a lecherous look on his face. "I guess we will just have to keep ourselves occupied until then, wouldn't you agree Harry?"

Harry's eyes grew wide. "Stay away from me you old pervert!" Harry yelled as he tried to push himself out of Voldemort's arms. He did enjoy Voldemort's kisses, and he knew Voldemort knew it too, but it didn't mean he was going to admit it or that he would submit to the man every time he wanted something. "Let me go!"

Voldemort pouted. "Oh Harry, you wound me. Just a simple kiss that is all I ask for. Come now, it can't be that difficult to give me that, can it?" Harry eyed Voldemort warily, he knew that kiss wouldn't stay simple, it never did. Once Voldemort started he wouldn't stop. Harry couldn't chance it.

Harry shook his head furiously. "You are such a liar! You never do simple kisses!" No, they were always fiery and filled with passion. Merlin were they wonderful. Harry could feel his cheeks heat up with his line of thoughts. He really needed to stop letting this man take over his thoughts, it was bad for his psyche.

Voldemort cupped Harry's cheek and stared into his eyes. "You are so beautiful when you blush." Harry didn't know it was possible but he just knew his face was getting more red. His heart stopped and his breath hitched as he saw Voldemort's lips get closer. He really should be fighting the man. He could feel the man's breath ghost across his lips. Harry knew he had lost the battle and any will power he had to fight the man off was gone. Why did Voldemort have this effect on him? It wasn't fair!

Just as he had resigned himself to being kissed by Voldemort he heard someone shouting and running towards them. He wasn't sure if he should be relieved or disappointed that Ron had just interrupted them. Of course, it was amusing to see the look of annoyance on Voldemort's face. Harry swore if Voldemort's glares could kill, many many people would be dead.

He felt Voldemort tighten his hold around him in a possessive manner as Ron drew near. "Let go of him you sick monster!" Ron didn't like what he was seeing. Voldemort had looked like he had been ready to molest his best friend, he swore if Harry didn't kill him he would finish the job.

"And why would I let go of him? After all I am the one that is here to save him. I don't pretend to be his friend then turn my back on him and turn him into a swan, _for the greater good_." Voldemort spat out.

"I turned him into a swan so he would be able to be away from YOU! You keep acting like you have won him over, but you never will! No one would ever want to be with the likes of you!" Harry gasped as Voldemort's grip grew tighter, it was starting to get painful. He knew Voldemort would be angry with that statement. He was angry for Voldemort with what Ron had said. He knew Voldemort could be a jerk, but what Ron said was so cruel.

Harry stumbled as Voldemort released him from his hold and walked over to Ron. "Boy, you are going to know the meaning of pain. I am going to enjoy listening to you beg me for mercy." Ron paled at the words but readied himself for his fight with Voldemort. He would not back down, after all he was a Gryffindor.

Harry watched with barely concealed anticipation. It felt odd to him that he wanted Voldemort to win, he never thought he would see the day. He was worried about how close he was getting to Voldemort, especially since the man probably didn't feel anything for him in return. Harry shook his head, he would not think about this right now.

As Harry watched on he thought the battle was terribly unfair, Ron had magic while Voldemort did not. At least Voldemort had a sword and didn't have to use a stick. He snorted at that thought, trying hard not to laugh. That would have been funny to see.

Harry was surprised at how quick on his feet Voldemort was. He was really good at fighting. Even though he didn't have magic he began to wonder if Ron would still lose even though he had the upper hand. Harry frowned. If Voldemort could win against Ron without magic how in the world was Harry going to beat him in their duel? Did Harry even still want to duel him? There he goes again, going off topic again. Harry berated himself for getting side tracked once again.

Ron looked absolutely terrified while fighting Voldemort, while before he had looked so smug. Harry figured that Ron thought that Voldemort would have been an easy target without his magic.

When Voldemort's sword cut into Ron's arm, he gave out a scream of pain and quickly backed away. "You cut me!" Ron yelled in surprise.

"Of course I cut you! I am going to KILL you! Are you really that dense?" Voldemort scathed, well aware of the answer. The cut wasn't even that deep and the boy had screamed out like he had been stabbed repeatedly. Harry hated even screamed like that when Wormtail had cut into his arm for his resurrection. Voldemort thought it was odd that he was starting to compare people to Harry but decided not to think on it.

Ron hadn't taken into account the seriousness of the situation. He figured he would win, and didn't think Voldemort wouldn't have gotten anywhere near him. Then he would be the hero and people would be praising him. Of course, his fear went away quickly as anger rose within him, he was NOT dense! Just because Hermione was always there helping him with his homework, it didn't back him stupid! "I will show you!" Ron shouted as he started to transform.

Harry wasn't sure what to call Ron. He was HUGE though. He had brown and black fur everywhere, great big wings, black eyes, very sharp teeth, and horns on the top of his head. He kind of resembled a bat. Whatever it was, it was creepy and just didn't look natural. He would have preferred to see a dragon than that thing. When Harry glanced at Voldemort he could see that he was having similar thoughts. With a dragon you knew what you were fighting. This thing they had no idea what it could do.

Ron gave out a mighty roar and flew towards Voldemort. He was going to enjoy biting the monsters head off. He knew he would beat Voldemort now, there was no way he could lose, he thought with smug satisfaction. Ron's musings stopped as he felt something hit him, and looked down. He went into shock as he hit the ground. Voldemort had thrown his sword at him! Piercing him in the chest. It couldn't end this way, it couldn't! Ron slowly transformed back to his human form. "You bastard…" Ron whispered out with his dying breath.

Harry stared at Ron in shock. Did that just happen? It all transpired so fast. He didn't even have a chance to blink and Ron had hit the ground. Here he was fearing for Voldemort and the man had killed him in a second. Harry felt so relieved. He ran over to the man and hugged him. Of course, he realized too late what he had done and cursed himself inside his mind. He went to pull away and found Voldemort's arms wrapped around him.

"Why Harry, I didn't know you cared." Voldemort stated complacently. Harry scowled at the man. He wanted to tell the man to let him go but knew he wasn't going to be able to get away, previous endeavors had proved that. He wasn't going to be able to get away from the kisses either. It was all so infuriating.

Harry knew if he brought up another topic then he could postpone the kissing, but he knew it wouldn't last, it never did. "How do we know if I won't change back now?" Harry asked. He didn't really want to spend a whole night with Voldemort to wait and find out. Who knew what the man would do.

Voldemort placed his chin on the top of Harry's head as he contemplated Harry's question. "Well, either we will have to wait until morning, or Fate will take us to our next fairy tale when they feel like it. Of course, I don't mind waiting." Voldemort moved his chin and cupped the back of Harry's head, making the boy look up at him. "Now, I do believe we were interrupted earlier. Shall we continue?"

A squeak left Harry's mouth, much to his displeasure. It didn't help that Voldemort was looking at him with amusement after hearing the noise he made. "How about we have you make more delicious noises, hmm?" Voldemort leaned his face in, this time not going as slow as before. He wouldn't chance missing out on kissing Harry again. It may be fun teasing the boy, but he also enjoyed kissing him as well when he got the option to.

Harry felt Voldemort's lips crash down on his own and couldn't hold back the moan that escaped his throat. Why did Voldemort's kisses make his head spin? He clutched Voldemort's shirt for support, he didn't trust his legs not to give out. Thankfully Voldemort was holding him as well so there was no chance for him falling anyways. A blush stained his cheeks at the thought of what would happen if he was to fall. He would be even more vulnerable on the ground. He didn't like that.

Voldemort's tongue pressed against his lips, asking for entrance, which Harry willingly gave. Harry brought one of his hands up and tangled it in Voldemort's hair. If he could help it he would never stop this kiss. Of course, like all good things, it had to end. He cursed in his mind that they had to be able to breath. The thought soon left his mind though when he felt Voldemort planting kisses his cheek and down his neck. Harry hissed out in displeasure as he felt Voldemort bite the base of his neck, but oh when Voldemort started licking and sucking on that spot it made him moan in such pleasure. Harry could feel Voldemort smirk against his skin, so he tugged roughly on Voldemort's hair.

Voldemort glared up at Harry who just played innocent. Harry's face grew wary as he saw the new look in Voldemort's eyes. Voldemort's mouth came close to Harry's ear, nibbling on it lightly. "I think someone needs to learn their place." Voldemort purred, causing Harry to shiver. Harry's anticipation grew, why did Voldemort make him feel like this?

Much to both of their displeasure, Voldemort was never able to act upon his 'punishment', as the world around them grew dark. Harry held onto Voldemort for dear life, just as Voldemort tightened his grip around the young man. "I don't want to do this anymore." Harry whispered.

Voldemort kissed the top of Harry's forehead. "I will come and find you my pet, don't you worry. This will all be over soon. Fate can't keep you away from me for too long." Harry buried his face in Voldemort's shirt. Why was his life so weird and twisted, he wasn't supposed to be falling for the enemy…

**This story is Swan Lake, for those who wished to know before they read the chapter. :)**


	8. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of the Fairy Tales that I write about. These stories are just written for my amusement and the amusement of others, and no profit is made from them.**

**Thank you all for your reviews, alerts, and favs. :)**

**A/N: Ok so it took me longer than I wanted to get this chapter out, but I still got it out faster than the last chapter which is good. **

**Now, I told a couple people what the next fairy tale was going to be but I changed my mind. There are two fairy tales that I plan on doing at the end of this story. If I was to go the one I originally planned next then there would only be three chapters left of this story, and I do not feel Harry and Voldemort are that far in their relationship yet for that to happen. Sooo... I am changing it up a bit. **

**I am planning (not set in stone yet) this fairy tale next: [20 8 5] [16 18 9 14 3 5 19 19] [1 14 4] [20 8 5] [16 5 1]**

**Well, enjoy the story. :)**

Harry could feel that Voldemort was no longer holding him. He dared not open his eyes in fear of what would lay before him. When he heard something breathing in front of him, he knew he had to open his eyes; he just hoped it wasn't another animal, or something that wanted to skin him alive. With a small amount of trepidation, Harry creaked his eyes open. It took all of what was in him not to scream and run out of the room. He would have rather faced down a man eating animal than an angry Professor McGonagall any day. "Hello Professor." Harry stated meekly. Why was she so mad at him? He didn't do anything wrong... this time. Well, not that he was aware of anyway.

"Mr. Potter, if you are quite finished day dreaming I would like you to take this dinner over to your grandmother, Mrs. Weasley. The poor woman has been quite ill, the least we could do is make her something to eat to help her along." Mcgonagall shoved a basket into Harry's arms. "Now off with you, before the food gets cold." Harry went to argue with her because Mrs. Weasley wasn't his grandmother and that he didn't know the way, but with one stern look from Mcgonagall he snapped his jaw shut and quickly headed out of the house he had been occupying.

It wasn't until he left the house and got a good enough distance from the house did he relax. People thought Snape was scary, well Mcgonagall could beat him any day. He shivered, and at first he thought it was because of Mcgonagall, but soon came to realize that it had _nothing_ to do with her at all. At this point a scream tore from his lips. What in the seven layers of hell was he doing in a skirt? And why was it so bloody short? It was barely low enough to cover all his parts! How did regular women wear these mini skirts? Harry rubbed his leg, why was it so silky smooth, and where had all the hair gone? He swore he was going to kill Fate. Oh no, not kill, but torture to the point that Fate would be begging profusely for mercy. At least he had this long red cape on that hung down to his knees, so at least part of his legs were covered. He was not looking forward to his run in with Voldemort when the time came. Harry let out another scream of frustration and kicked the dirt path. Life was so unfair!

Harry slowly took in a deep breath. It wouldn't do to get worked up, it would just make everything so much more worse for him. With that in mind he began his trek on the path. It was the only path he had seen so it seemed the logical direction for Mrs. Weasley's house. There was no _way_ he was going to venture out into the woods. The fairy tale seemed familiar to him, but he didn't quite remember it, so he wasn't sure what to expect.

Harry pushed on, knowing the sooner he got this fairy tale over with the sooner he could leave. Of course, Fate never did make it easy for him, and he found himself staring at two different paths. Now what way was he supposed to go? Harry grumbled under his breath and sat on the ground, crossing his arms over his chest. Why couldn't there be an easy sign that said 'This way to grandma's house'? What did Fate have against him anyways? What did he do that was so wrong? Was he some evil villain that killed thousands of people in a past life or something? It seemed like the only logical conclusion as to why Fate liked to mess with him so much, but then again, Fate could just be a vile cretin who enjoyed the torment of others.

Harry jumped to his feet as he heard something in the bushes nearby. He really _really_ hoped it wouldn't be Voldemort. Anyone would be better than Voldemort. He didn't know if he could deal with the lecherous looks or the amusement that would play in the man's eyes. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he saw Ginny jump out. He was about to give her a fond hello, but found himself bewildered at her attire. She was wearing a wolf nose, ears, and a wolf tail. She even had wolf paws and feet. "Ginny... what are you wearing?"

Ginny just smiled at him, giving him a bear crushing hug. "Oh Harry, I have missed you so. It is so good to see you!" Ginny stepped back and spun a couple times. "You like my new look?" She giggled and winked at him before planting a kiss on his cheek.

Harry blinked a couple of times, speechless. Why was Ginny acting so flirtatious, and why did she seem so happy about looking like a wolf? Harry shook his head, no matter how weird Ginny looked he knew he had to give positive feedback to the girl, if he didn't she would probably murder him on the spot. "Y...You look great Ginny, but really, why are you dressed like a wolf?"

Ginny just shrugged and smiled at him. "So, where are you off to Harry? Maybe I could help you? Or we could just find a nice cozy spot in the forest somewhere." Ginny wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Harry shuddered, he did not want to know what she wanted to do with him alone. Sure he liked her and all, but not in _that_ way. At least he needed to see the girl's mother, so she couldn't be really hurt with his rejection. Of course, when the time did come for a real discussion on relationships, he didn't know how he was going to break it to her that he's gay. Harry shook his head, now was not the time to think of that. "Sorry Ginny, I can't deviate. I have to get to your house so I can give your mother this dinner Professor Mcgonagall made for her. The only problem is, I don't know the way."

Ginny pouted but slowly nodded her head. "Of course Harry." She gave him another hug. "You are so sweet Harry, always helping everyone. I can help you get there of course. However, I have other things I got to do too, so I will just point you in the right direction, shall I?" Ginny smirked at him, a glint in her eye, and pointed towards the left path. "That is the way you seek. I will see you later Harry!" She kissed him on the cheek once more and ran down the right path.

Harry stared after her warily. There was something wrong here, he just knew it. Before Ginny had no plans, and now all of the sudden she did... she was planning something, he could just feel it. Harry quickly squashed the feeling and went down the left path, he would not worry about this now; he would just take things in stride, like he always did. Naturally though, that always ended badly for him. He really should start thinking up plans before he jumps into anything. Although, with this situation he had no idea what was going on, or what Ginny could be planning.

Harry looked up at the sky as he continued to walk, it was starting to get hard to see out. Why was it taking so long to get to this house? He really wished he had a broom right now, or even a bike. Why does everyone live so far away from each other? How did anyone know anyone if everyone was so bloody far away? His feet were really starting to ache, all this walking was killing his feet, and it didn't help that he was wearing red high heel shoes.

Harry felt like crying, he was so happy, when he saw a house. "Oh please be the right house." Harry whispered as he ran for the house. When he came to the door he knocked and waited for someone to answer. He was quickly getting impatient when no one answered after five minutes and just decided to walk in. After all, if Mrs. Weasley was the only one at home anyway it wasn't like there would be someone to answer the door.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Harry yelled out as he walked through the house, looking through rooms, trying to find where she was. It wasn't until he came to the last room that he saw someone lying in a bed. He could only see some orange and a night cap they were so far buried under the blankets. "Mrs. Weasley?" Harry called out softly. He didn't want to wake her if she was asleep. Harry slowly entered the room as he saw movement and a head start to peer out from underneath the blanket. Harry blinked a couple times when he saw it was Ginny, still with the wolf costume on.

"Hello, deary. Oh, do you have something for me? How sweet of you, why don't you come over here and hand it over." Harry contemplated on what to do as Ginny slowly rose up into a sitting position. Where was Mrs. Weasley and why was Ginny taking her place? Harry's eyes widened as he suddenly realized what story he was in. But wait, Ginny wasn't a real wolf so why would she want to eat him? Harry shuddered at the double meaning of the word. No, no, no, no, no, no... the chant went on and on in his head. This couldn't be happening. Of course, in order for the story to continue on he had to play along, even if he didn't want to get closer to the dang bed; or Ginny.

"My, my, Mrs. Weasley, what long hair you have." Harry knew it was lame, but it was hard to come up with stuff. It wasn't like she had huge eyes or big teeth or anything. It would be interesting to see what her responses would be though.

"The more you have to play with, my dear." Harry stared at her puzzled. Why would he want to play with her hair? Now Voldemort's hair, he wouldn't mind running his fingers through that nice and smooth hair. Harry's eyes widened in horror. He did _not_ just think that.

Harry quickly popped out his next statement, not trusting his mind to create more scenes with Voldemort. "Umm... what big ears you have?" He could play up the wolf part a bit, he supposed. Besides, it could be fun to tease her a bit.

Ginny had a look of indignation on her face, before she quickly masked it. "Why my dear, the better to hear your sweet sultry voice with of course." Ginny batted her eyelashes suggestively.

Harry frowned, if that is how Ginny always perceived his voice he vowed after today he would never speak to her again. He didn't need her hitting on him anymore than she already was. "Well, what a small chest you have." He blurted out. He cringed when it came out. He knew she was going to be pissed, but it was the truth, compared to her mother, she was quite small in that department.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY HARRY JAMES POTTER?" Ginny screeched and jumped from the bed and onto Harry, knocking them both to the ground, the basket and all its contents spilling out across the floor. "This is the thanks I get for _everything_ I have done for you!" If Harry wasn't so shocked about her outburst or afraid of what she was going to do to him in her anger, he would have asked what exactly it was she had done for him. As far as he knew she hadn't done anything for him.

Harry closed his eyes as he saw Ginny raise her fist. He really hoped in the next fairy tale he wouldn't have the bruise he knew he was about to get. Harry slowly opened his eyes after a few seconds realizing that the blow wasn't coming. He was shocked to see Voldemort behind Ginny holding her hand. "You will _not_ strike him Ms. Weasley. No one harms what is _mine_." Voldemort hissed out.

Voldemort lifted Ginny off of Harry and lifted her into his arms. Ginny was so shocked by his sudden arrival that she didn't put up a fight when he opened the window and threw her out of the second story window. "There, now the pest is gone." Voldemort turned and looked at Harry who was rolling on the floor in laughter. "And what pray tell is so funny?"

Harry clenched his sides and kept laughing, tears streaming down his face. He didn't think he would see the day where Voldemort would be wearing a loggers outfit, and suspenders to boot (not to mention he was wearing muggle clothing)! He wished he had a camera right now. It was true that Voldemort looked hilarious in suspenders, but then again he always looked very sexy. Voldemort could wear anything and he would still be sex on legs. Harry wiped the tears from his eyes as he slowly stood up and brushed himself off, finally starting to calm down. Voldemort rose one eyebrow at Harry's display, but decided not to comment on it, he had more important things to do, like devour Harry while he had the chance. "Harry, love, it has been too long." Voldemort purred and slowly approached Harry.

Harry nervously looked up into Voldemort's eyes. The man looked like he was ready to pounce and claim Harry as his. Harry's nervousness soon became anger as he remembered what Voldemort had said before. "I belong to no one! Least of all you! How dare you think that!" Harry went to walk by Voldemort, but found himself quickly pinned against a wall.

"Of course you belong to me Harry. And once we leave these fairy tales for good I shall prove it to you but claiming you over and over again." Voldemort whispered huskily into Harry's ear. "Although, if I knew I would have the time I might just do it now as well, you look very... delectable." Harry shivered and looked away from Voldemort. Why did this man have such an effect on him? Just a few choice words and Harry was starting to feel like he could submit to the man and let him claim him.

Harry shook his head, NO, we _would_ be stronger than that. He could fight Voldemort. He didn't know about winning, but he could try to push these feelings and Voldemort away as best he could. Harry was distracted from his thoughts when he felt Voldemort press flush against him, placing one leg between Harry's and slowly lifting the teen. "W...What are you doing?" Harry asked nervously.

Voldemort licked Harry's neck. "Do not worry love, I will not take you until you are ready. I would much prefer you begging for me and calling out my name instead of crying and screaming. I may enjoy screaming, but I know I would enjoy your screams of pleasure much more than your screams of pain." Harry blushed, at a loss of words. He was glad Voldemort was decent enough not to take things to the next level too quickly; it really warmed his heart. Wait... he did _not_ just think that. Why did Voldemort always have to mess with his brain in good and bad ways?

Before he could dwell more on this he found a pair of soft lips against his own, and a tongue begging for entrance. Who was he to deny it? He may not know his true feelings about Voldemort just yet, but what he did know, was that Voldemort gave mind blowing kisses. Harry ran one of his hands through Voldemort's hair, loving the texture and the feel of it. Everything about the man was perfect, well body wise anyway, from what he had seen thus far. Harry's face turned a bright shade of red, he would not think about Voldemort's _other _parts, it would make him become aroused and he did _not_ need Voldemort knowing he got that type of reaction out of him.

Voldemort broke off the kiss and saw how red in the face Harry was. "Well, well, my little Harry, having naughty thoughts are we?" Harry blushed further, not knowing what to say. "If you would like we could move this to bed and... experiment a bit."

Harry stared at the man wide eyed, before he was able to compose himself slightly. "N..no, that is alright. I would much p..prefer it right here." Voldemort smirked at Harry and kissed him on the cheek before lowering him onto the ground.

"I look forward to claiming your innocence one day, Harry." Voldemort grabbed hold of Harry's chin, a look of complete seriousness on his face. "And I _will_ be the one to take it. If I find out someone else has taken you before me there will be hell to pay. Of course, once I do take you, no other shall have you either." Voldemort twirled a piece of Harry's hair through his fingers. "You are mine of course." Harry glared up at Voldemort, ready to yell at him and tell the man off. Who was Voldemort to take over his life and tell him how it was going to be and not going to be? It was his life and he could sleep with whomever he wanted to! Of course, before he could scream out at the man, everything went black and the man was gone. So instead of yelling out at the man he just screamed out in frustration for all that he was worth. His life was hell.

When light began to surround Harry, his mind turned to the fairy tale he had just been in and started to wonder, what really did happen to Mrs. Weasley? Maybe when he got back to the real world he would ask Ginny, if she didn't kill him on sight. Perhaps he would just be better off asking Mrs. Weasley instead.


	9. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or the Fairy Tales I write about. This is purely for my amusement and the amusement of others. There is no profit made.**

**Once again, thank you for all of your reviews, alerts, and favs. You guys are awesome. :)**

**_IMPORTANT NOTICE_(I hope that gets everyone's attention lol): One of the reviewers was looking forward to me doing Beauty and the Beast, this was my response: **

**I am not planning on Beauty and the Beast because I feel it will take away from the story. Harry being trapped in a building with Voldemort until they fall in love with each other isn't how I want to the story to go. I don't want them to HAVE to fall in love with each other to get out. I prefer things to just run its course. If I ever did Beauty and the Beast it would be its own story, not part of Happily Ever Afterish. I hope that makes sense to all of you. Now, for the important part. Once Happily Ever Afterish is over, does anyone want me to write a Beauty and the Beast story? You can either pm me, review it to me, or go to the poll on my page. If I only get one person saying they want me to do it, I don't know if I am going to go through all the effort to write it if only one person wants it. Of course, I could make a story for other fairy tales that fit that description or are just too long to fit in one chapter. For example, the Wizard of Oz (of course this wouldn't really fit in with the story either). I really want to do Little Mermaid later on in Happily Ever Afterish, but I fear it may become a very long chapter (probably more than 10,000 words). We will see. Unless you guys don't mind really long chapters. Well, let me know what you think. Anyway, if you want to see a fairy tale that isn't Beauty and the Beast, after Happily Ever Afterish is over, then going to the poll won't really help. The poll will have an _other _slot, but if you want me to know what that other is you will have to write to me in some manner. Of course, for any of you who want a different story than Beauty and the Beast I will want more than one person who wants those stories written as well. When the Beauty and the Beast poll is done, and if I have received requests for other stories I will put a poll up for those as well. Lol Anyway, thank you for your time. I look forward to hearing from all of you. :) **

**On a side note, I was kind of surprised I have never gotten any flames, it seems like every story does. Then I was looking at my account settings and I have my anonymous reviews disabled. Lol I think I will keep it like that just in case. I prefer not having to hear people bad mouthing me. Just a waste of my time and theirs. Besides, if people really want to flame they should get the balls to do it to your face and not anonymously. That is my opinion anyway.**

**On another note, I just went through this chapter on fanfiction's editor and realized that anywhere I have written an exclamation point after a question mark it was edited out. That doesn't make me happy. That means it would have done so with my other chapters. It makes more of a statement with the exclamation point too! Booooo! Evil fanfiction! **

**Anyway, I would have written this as its own chapter, but you are only supposed to write stories per chapter. I know I broke that rule with my very first story, and I don't wish to do so again. So please bear with me.**

**Alright... my overly long A/N is finally over. lol**

**Next Fairy Tale: [20 8 5] [14 21 20 3 18 1 3 11 5 18]**

**I hope you enjoy the chapter! :)**

It was so dark, he could barely see, except for the light that was far into the distance. All he knew was that he was freezing cold and the cloak he was wearing was not helping the rain from keeping him from getting soaked. How he wished he had magic right now.

Harry ran as fast as he could to the light, hoping it would be a house, and the people inside would be willing to give him shelter. He really didn't want to get sick, that would just make these fairy tales that much worse. He wondered if Fate would even allow him to get sick. Well, he wasn't going to try and find out.

To Harry's immense relief, it was a house that was casting the light. The closer he got however, he soon realized it wasn't just a house, but a castle. This made Harry stop in his steps. If it had been a regular house he would have gone up to it no questions asked, but a castle was an entirely different matter. Voldemort was probably in there. And anywhere Voldemort was, that meant trouble.

Harry whimpered, he was so cold. He didn't know which was worse, facing Voldemort or the storm. Harry finally relented and ran the rest of the way to the castle. When he came to the castle gates a guard stopped him. "No civilians are allowed entrance here. Turn away and go back from whence you came."

Harry chewed his lower lip nervously. What was he going to do now? If he couldn't get in, then he would be stuck out in this rain longer, and who knew how far away a village was. "Please sir. It is quite cold out here, and I fear if I stay out any longer I will get sick. If it helps, I do know the man who lives inside, we are good friends. Lord Voldemort and I go way back." It was a long shot saying Voldemort lived here, but it was worth a shot.

The guard scoffed. "And what would Lord Voldemort want with scum like you? Begone filth or I will have the dogs sent on you!" The guard unsheathed his sword and pointed it at Harry warningly.

"But sir if you will only listen! I know he would allow me entrance! My name is Harry Potter, if only you speak to him you will see, and I will be given access to this establishment."

The man stared at Harry in shock, lowered his weapon, and knelt before him. "Forgive me, I had not known it was you. Lord Voldemort foretold of your arrival and told us to admit you immediately. I only hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

Harry smiled. Voldemort was thinking of him! How sweet of the man. Harry soon found himself hitting himself in the head. He would not get all sentimental over the guy. He looked over at the guard who was staring at him in amusement. A blush covered his cheeks as he realized the display he was putting on. "Yes, well, there is no need for apologizes. And it isn't like you would have to worry about me forgiving you, so much as Voldemort finding out about this. But don't worry, I have no plans on telling him." The guard seemed to relax at that. Harry knew only too well what Voldemort did to those who angered him. "Now, could you please show me the way in?" The guard nodded enthusiastically and brought Harry up to the main doors.

The guard opened the door and ushered Harry inside. Once inside Harry quickly took off the cloak, hanging it on the coat rack nearby. Harry began wringing out his clothes and shook his head, trying to get rid of all the water. When he looked around he realized the guard was no longer with him. Instead of going to look for him, Harry decided to stay put, he didn't want to get lost after all.

While Harry was wringing out his clothes again he heard footsteps coming his way. He looked up and saw Voldemort there with a frown on his face and a towel in his hands, which he quickly proceeded to wrap Harry in and embrace him in a hug. "Hello love, I hope you are not too cold. Please tell me you aren't sick." Voldemort began to inspect Harry's face for any trace of a cold, he even placed his hand on Harry's forehead to see if he was getting a fever.

Harry was shocked at how caring Voldemort was being. Did Voldemort really care about him or was this all just an act? Harry decided he would dwell on it later. "I am fine, you don't need to fuss over me. It isn't like I haven't been in worse situations before." Voldemort just tutted and continued to hold Harry, making Harry blush.

"Wotcher Harry." Harry turned to the voice, shocked to hear Tonks. He was even more surprised to see Remus standing right next to her. Were these Voldemort's parents? Harry felt like laughing, but contained himself. Tonks was always so clumsy, it would be hilarious to see Voldemort just like that. The man had so much grace, it was practically impossible to see him as someone who would trip. A devilish smirk spread across his lips. He was so going to try and get Voldemort to lose his poise, it would be priceless. What added to the hilarity was the fact that both of Voldemort's parents were from the Order no less! Voldemort was taking orders from the enemy! He wondered how Voldemort was taking this, but decided not to voice his thoughts, he liked his limbs where they were.

"Hey Tonks, hey Remus." Harry said happily as he slipped from Voldemort's embrace, going straight into Remus' open arms. "I have missed you. How have you been?"

Remus smiled fondly at Harry. "I have been well cub. How have you been fairing with everything that has been going on?" Remus asked as he ran his fingers through Harry's hair. It was good to see his cub again, even if it would only be for a short while.

"It has been alright. Voldemort hasn't been too much of a pain. Sure sometimes I wanted to kill him, but on the overall he has been kind of... nice." Harry snickered as he heard Voldemort growl behind him. He had to wonder if it was the nice comment, since no Dark Lord could _ever _ be nice. Or if it was the wanting to kill him part. Harry shrugged not really caring.

"Well, Harry, you are going to have to pass a test in order to be with Voldemort. You have to successfully complete in order to be forever united with Voldemort." Harry snorted at Tonks' words. He was married to Voldemort through the Cinderella fairy tale, yet they are always being torn apart. The day they were united would be the day when they got out of the fairy tales, well, as long as they didn't kill each other when they were once again free.

Harry bit his tongue to hold back a laugh as he watched Tonks go to place her arm on Remus' shoulder only to miss and stumble. The girl really was quite the klutz. "Well, we might as well get this over with now." Harry stated, wanting to get this over with as soon as possible.

Remus patted Harry's back and handed him over to Voldemort. Harry stared at Remus as if he was a traitor for handing him over so easily to Voldemort. "Voldemort will show you to your room, cub. I will see you in the morning. Sleep well." Harry watched as Remus and Tonks walked off. He tried to get free of Voldemort to join them, but Voldemort had a strong grip on him (like always). Harry pouted at their retreating forms. How could they trust Voldemort so easily?

Voldemort pulled Harry along to his room. When Harry saw his room he tried to make a run out of the castle, only to be stopped and dragged back to the room. "Let me go Voldemort! I am _not_ sleeping in that bed! That thing is ridiculous! Who sleeps on that?" Harry stared at the bed that had to be over 25 mattresses high. Who in their right mind makes a bed like that?

Voldemort just raised and eyebrow elegantly (was there nothing he didn't that wasn't so poised?). "You can't tell me you are afraid of heights Harry. I would think you would have no problem sleeping on that."

Harry just scoffed and folded his arms across his chest. "I have _no_ problem with heights. The problem I _do _have is the fact that the bed looks like it is ready to topple over at any second. I am starting to think you really still want me dead! I do not have a death wish, thank you. Now if you'll excuse me, I am going to find another room."

Voldemort grabbed Harry by the arm and drew him close, kissing the top of his head. "Love, it is only for one night. I promise you, you won't fall off. It didn't happen in the fairy tale, and it won't happen to you. Now, get up on that bed."

Harry stared at Voldemort quizzically. "What fairy tale is this? I have never heard of it." Voldemort just smirked at him in reply. Harry growled at the man, he didn't like being left in the dark. "Bloody help you are. Now let me go. I am leaving."

Voldemort glared down at Harry. "You will be doing no such thing. You are staying and that is final. Or do you want to stay in this fairy tale longer?" Getting a no from Harry, Voldemort continued on with his rant. "Good. Then you are to go up there and get a _good nights rest_." Voldemort stressed the last part and it made Harry more confused, and slightly wary.

When Harry didn't move Voldemort squeezed Harry's bum, eliciting a girlish squeal from him. "What do you think you are doing? Don't ever do that again! Do you hear me?" Harry squeaked out, his face as red as a tomato. Voldemort had his trademark smirk back in place, and Harry knew once again he would get no reply from the man. He wanted to keep yelling at the man, but knew if he did Voldemort would just go farther with his torment and his... lustful ways.

With that thought in mind Harry quickly scrambled up the ladder, not giving Voldemort another chance to get anywhere near him. At the top Harry peered down at Voldemort who was blowing him a kiss. "Night love, see you in the morning." Harry just stuck his tongue out of his mouth and curled up under the blankets. He grumbled under his breath as he heard Voldemort's laughter echoing down the halls.

Harry closed his eyes, ready to get this night over with. After a few minutes he changed positions, finding he couldn't get comfortable. When that didn't work he changed again, and again, and again. After an hour Harry sighed in frustration and sat up. How can he not be comfortable on this bed? He lived in a cupboard for a good chunk of his life, anything would be better than that. He bet Voldemort did something to the bed, why else would he stress so much that Harry have a good nights rest? Oh how he was going to make Voldemort pay. Harry didn't like mornings, and having to get up in the morning with no sleep... Voldemort would know the meaning of pain.

Harry smirked and laid back down (tossing and turning continuously) and started to plot his revenge on the man who had made his life a living hell since he was one. After all, he did have hours to plan, so he was going to come up with the best plan ever. Harry bolted up right. If he couldn't sleep, why stay in bed at all? Why not set up the torture now, no one would be the wiser since they would all be sleeping. Time to make Mr. graceful and perfect into a right mess. He thought of making it so Tonks and Remus wouldn't hit any traps, but they were putting him through this as well, so why not punish them too?

Harry climbed down from the ladder, only then realizing he was still wearing slightly damp clothing. He cursed under his breath for his stupidity. He searched the room and quickly found a dresser. The first draw was night clothing. There were only two pairs of pajamas inside. One pair happened to be pictures of Voldemort's face strewn along them. Harry scoffed, there was no way he was going to wear those. The other pair was covered in lemon drops. He really didn't fancy being reminded of Dumbledore and his blasted candy for the entire night. With that thought in mind Harry searched through the other draws and decided on wearing a pair of black trousers and an emerald green t-shirt. It wasn't like his clothes would get ruined while he was sleeping, so what would be the point in night clothes anyway? Harry quickly changed and quietly left the room, quickly getting to work on his master plan.

Harry gave a contented sigh and wiped the sweat from his brow. All of his plans were finished. Harry quickly went back upstairs and into his room, just in time to watch the sunrise from his window. He wasn't normally up this early, so it was a nice treat to see. Now all he had to do was wait for the house to wake up and retrieve him. Harry laid down on the floor, not wanting to go on that horrible bed again.

Of course, once he did that he hit himself over the head, why hadn't he just slept on the floor in the first place? It was so much more comfortable. Well, as the saying goes, there's no use crying over spilled milk. Harry closed his eyes, he did still have a couple hours he could sleep in; well as long as the occupants didn't get up at such an early hour. Knowing Voldemort though, Harry was probably only going to get twenty minutes of sleep at most.

Luckily Harry had been mistaken and two hours later Voldemort entered the room . He smiled fondly down at the body that was laying sprawled out on the floor. "Seems the pea did its job. Don't know how a pea can do it, but when have these fairy tales ever made sense?" Voldemort murmured as he knelt down and carded his fingers through Harry's hair. Voldemort knew he had to wake Harry, it was a pity though, the boy looked so peaceful in his sleep. With a sigh of resignation Voldemort lowered his head and brought his lips near Harry's ear. "WAKE UP SLEEPY HEAD! TIME TO RISE AND SHINE!" Voldemort yelled.

Harry shot up screaming and clutching his ear. "What the bloody hell?" Harry glared at Voldemort, ready to lunge at the man, but then remembered all his pranks. He would get his revenge then. "Did you have to wake me up that way?" Harry growled out.

Voldemort shrugged. "Considering that you were sleeping on the floor I know you did not sleep well in the bed. And who knows how long it took you to think of getting out of that bed to come sleep down here. Then factor in that I don't know how heavy of a sleeper you are. It just seemed the logical course of action. Now, if you are done scowling at me, I think it is time for breakfast."

Voldemort held his hand out to Harry who just swatted it away and stood, passing Voldemort and right out the door. He may be holding out to torture Voldemort with the pranks, but it didn't mean he had to act friendly. Besides, why should he act all chummy with Voldemort when the man was insulting his very intelligence, even if it really did take Harry forever to think up sleeping on the floor. Voldemort didn't need to know that.

Voldemort and Harry quickly caught up with Remus and Tonks, who both gave the two a warm good morning. Voldemort returned the sentiment, while Harry gave a glare that would even rival the potion masters. Remus, Tonks, and Voldemort shared a look before Remus let out a defeated sigh. "Harry cub, I am truly sorry for what we did. We were just following the fairy tale's instructions. We had to place a pea under your mattress. If you couldn't sleep well with it under all those mattresses then you would be seen as a true prince and be able to marry Voldemort."

Harry was furious. "A PEA? You stuck a PEA under there and _this_ is what it did? Why couldn't it be a normal pea and be squished once the first mattress was placed upon it? Did you think it would be fun to torment me like this? And who said I wanted to be a prince? OR that I wanted to marry this guy _again_? Wasn't once enough?" Harry stated, jabbing Voldemort in the ribs. "I can't stand any of you people! Every fairy tale it is the same! Everyone is making my life miserable at every turn. Can't one of these fairy tales be nice for a change? These fairy tales are worse than the real world! At least there I had friends!" With that said, Harry stomped off ignoring the others calls out to him.

He made sure to side step a trap as he moved along. He smirked as he could hear the others running after him. Prank one would be a success. Harry slowly turned around as he heard them scream out, the smirk still on his face. "You didn't really think I would let everyone continue to get away with the way they have been acting towards me, did you? I have finally had enough of all of this, and from now on, if I am not happy, _no one_ is going to be happy."

Harry looked them over. Voldemort gave Harry a murderous look, Tonks was frowning at him, while Remus wore an expression of amusement. He supposed Remus was used to pulling pranks so couldn't get mad when someone was pulling the pranks on him for a change. Harry was glad he wasn't in their shoes, he really didn't want to be covered in worms. He had hung a few big buckets up on the ceiling which would tip over when you tripped over the string on the floor. It had taken him a long while to collect all those worms, but looking at the three of them now covered in worms, it was so worth it.

"Harry dear, when I am done taking a shower we are going to have a _long_ talk about this." Voldemort hissed out and stormed from the hallway and back to his rooms, ready to take a very long shower. Remus and Tonks quickly caught on and ran off to their room to do the same.

Harry was not looking forward to his talk with Voldemort, but knew it would be inevitable. He went to the dining room and waited for the others so they could start breakfast. Hopefully, Voldemort wouldn't try to have that conversation with him until Remus and Tonks were out of the room. Of course, he didn't know if he could deal with Voldemort glaring at him the whole time. Harry's lips twitched in amusement. Then again, he didn't know how he was going to keep a straight face throughout the meal either, knowing what was to come.

When the others came back downstairs and into the dining area, Harry had a really hard time trying not to smile. Remus' hair was now a neon green, Tonks' hair was rainbow colored and she couldn't change it no matter how hard she tried. While Voldemort's hair was now half red and half gold. He had placed potions into their shampoo bottles, and it seemed all of them had fallen for it (why those potions had been in the house he had no idea, but he wasn't complaining). He would have thought they would have learned by now, well at least Remus anyway. He figured by the end of the day he wasn't going to get out of here alive, but hey, at least he was having fun for once. He was surprised no one had decided to comment on their hair, it looked like Voldemort wanted to say something but was refraining with the little control he had left. Maybe it had been a bad idea to add the man into the pranks? Harry just shrugged his shoulders. What's done is done.

When breakfast was over Voldemort quickly rose from his chair and over to Harry, grabbing the boy's arm and dragging him from the room. Once they were in another room, away from prying ears, Voldemort began his torrent. "You listen here Potter, and you listen well! You think I was happy about getting whisked away to this place? You think I like having to save you over and over again? Sure I get a one up on you, but the whole thing gets tedious after awhile! All you have done since we came to these worlds is mope about how unfair all of this is, did you even think for once how anyone else felt about all of this? Hmm? I may not hate you like I used to, but I will not take you pranking me just because you aren't happy with a situation where _none_ of us have had any control."

Harry looked away from Voldemort completely ashamed. The man was right. "I'm sorry." Harry mumbled out. He hadn't taken into consideration how Voldemort would have felt about any of this, before he probably wouldn't have even cared. He hated himself for starting to feel for the man, but he just couldn't help it. Harry went on his tiptoes and lightly kissed Voldemort on the lips. If anyone ever asked he would deny he ever willingly kissed Voldemort without prompt. "I know it was unfair of me to prank you like that, but you know, you don't have to get so upset about it. You really need to learn to laugh a little. You are always so stiff and regal. How about this, I still have a prank left, why don't we prank Remus and Tonks together then?"

Voldemort had a hard time processing Harry's words at first. He had not expected Harry to _ever_ willingly kiss him like that, especially when he hadn't been initiating anything in the first place. Voldemort cleared his head, knowing now was not the time to dwell on this. He was even more surprised of the fact that all of his anger towards Harry was gone now. Voldemort placed a hand upon Harry's cheek and planted a kiss of his own on Harry's lips. "Very well, I will help you with this prank, as long as you change my hair color back."

Harry smiled and nodded before he ran off. When he returned he had a dress in his hands. Voldemort stared at Harry bewildered, what in the world was the boy doing with a dress? His thoughts were halted when Harry started rubbing it in his hair. "Harry! What are you doing?"

Harry laughed and pulled the dress away, now revealing Voldemort's normal brown hair. "The only way to change the hair color is by rubbing a dress on your head. Pretty ingenious don't you think?" Harry threw the dress on a chair nearby and pulled Voldemort from the room to search for Remus and Tonks.

"Harry, how does a dress make it so my hair changes back to its normal form? That doesn't even make sense." Harry just continued to smile and shrugged. He didn't really understand it himself, but he didn't really care either. "Well, could you at least tell me what the prank is?" Harry just gave him a winning smile and continued to drag the man down the halls.

Harry and Voldemort found Tonks and Remus at the entrance of the throne room. "Ah, there you two are. I would say we could do a marriage ceremony now, seeing as how you did not sleep well at all Harry. However, even though passed the test, you two are already married and getting married again really wouldn't make sense." Remus stated as he stared down at the ring on Harry's finger.

Harry fidgeted nervously. He still didn't know how he felt about being married to Voldemort. It just seemed too weird. If someone had told him a year ago that he would end up in different fairy tale worlds, get married to Voldemort, and actually start feeling for the man, he would have killed himself. Now though, he didn't know if he was happy, sad, or angry with the idea. His emotions were a mess right now.

Once they had all entered the room and Remus and Tonks were sitting on their thrones, Harry pulled Voldemort to the side where he had two ropes that were hidden behind one of the window's drapes. He played it up as wanting to see the view while Remus spoke about how to end this fairy tale if the two couldn't get married, and Remus and Tonks seemed none the wiser.

Harry gave Voldemort a small smile and took Voldemort's hand into his own and put it on the nearest rope. Voldemort looked up at the ceiling and saw six buckets. Two of which were off to the side, so he knew they would have been for him. He didn't know what this prank was, but he was really glad he wasn't going to be apart of it. The last prank always tended to be the worst. Voldemort turned and looked at Harry who nodded at him and Voldemort pulled the first rope.

The buckets turned, pouring sap all over Remus and Tonks. The two screeched out. Before they could get up and run Harry pulled the other rope and the two were bombarded with feathers. Harry laughed as he watched the two flail around, feathers now stuck all over them. They really did look like a couple of chickens!

Voldemort pulled Harry to him by his waist and held him firmly against his chest. "You are very lucky I was not apart of this prank. You would have been dead otherwise." Harry could tell how serious the man was and nodded his head. Besides, if Voldemort hadn't killed him for the prank he would probably have done something much worse. Maybe Voldemort would have tortured him, or put him through even worse pranks than Harry had done. Harry shivered, not wanting to think about it. Still, though, it _would have_ been funny if Voldemort looked like a chicken too.

"Well, good thing I didn't include you then, yeah?" Harry asked as he smiled sweetly at Voldemort. All he got in response was a raised eyebrow. Harry looked back at Remus and Tonks who did not look happy and were coming towards them. "Well, now would be a good time to be able to leave this fairy tale, wouldn't you agree Voldemort?"

Voldemort carded his fingers through Harry's hair as he watched the two very angry adults approach them. "Yes. Now would be an excellent time to leave." They weren't sure why Fate decided then to allow everything to go pitch black. Maybe it was because the two finally agreed on something, or maybe Fate was taking pity on them. Whatever the reason they were both very thankful for not having to feel the wrath of two very angry 'chickens'.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey all, sorry for such the long wait. I am so bad... I don't really have an excuse either. Just lots of procrastination... Hopefully I can get the next chapter out a lot faster than I got this one out. Seems like I go up and down with chapters... BUT! Like I said I am not abandoning this story. :) So hopefully that makes you all hate me less. Lol **

** I think there are only three or four more fairy tales after this one. That is so sad. It is almost over. It was fun while it lasted though. Lol **

** READ ME: Now, for Beauty and the Beast I plan to incorporate Forte and Fife into the story. So, if you have never heard of them you may want to watch Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas (Tim Curry rocks!).**

** As for the next chapter it will be: [10 1 3 11] [1 14 4] [20 8 5] [2 5 1 14 19 20 1 12 11] **

** Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) It came out longer than I had imagined. lol**

Harry sat up with a groan. Where was he now? Looking around he noticed he was in what looked to be a sitting room. Harry rose from the couch and walked over to the huge Christmas tree in front of the window. He tried to think of what fairy tale he could be in that involved Christmas. The only story he could think of was A Christmas Carol and he knew that couldn't be right. Of course, if the fairy tales were centered around Voldemort, he could totally see that as being one of the stories.

Harry was about to go searching for other people when a small boy ran in the room. All Harry could do is stare and gape at the child. "Don't you bloody dare laugh Harry!" Harry shook his head getting out of his shock. There was Ron standing a total of three feet high. Harry tried really really hard not to laugh, but it was all too much. He was always picked on by Ron for being a shrimp, and now here was Ron, the one of smaller stature.

"Ow! Hey! What was that for?" Harry shouted as he hopped on one foot and rubbed his leg. So he had laughed when Ron didn't want him to, but it didn't mean Ron had to kick him. Ron could be a real prick sometimes.

"I told you not to laugh. You didn't listen. Now, come on. We have to go to the entrance hall. Mother and father are waiting for us in there." Harry held back a groan. He did not want to know who their parent's were. Wait... Ron was supposed to be his brother? That was a little weird. Sure the Weasley's were sort of like a family to him, but it was hard to really feel a part of a family when there were so many kids and he didn't get to see them most of the time. Sure, he appreciated Fred, George, and Ron rescuing him in second year, but most of the time they let Dumbledore bring him back to that hellhole, so he wasn't sure what to think. If they really cared about him they would have fought harder to keep him out of that house, right? And well, with everything that has happened with all the Weasley's in the fairy tales he had become exceedingly wary of them all. He didn't know if he could trust them anymore.

And well, Ron didn't help much, he was always so jealous. Sure, he was fun to talk to about quidditch and just to hang around with, but nine times out of ten the boy was just envious. It can get very aggravating at times. He wondered sometimes why he was friends with Ron, but Ron had been his first real friend, and he didn't want to throw that away. He should be grateful for what he got, the Dursley's had taught him that. Even if he was a little unhappy with the outcome.

Ron certainly was a lot better than Draco he supposed. Draco was so snobbish and spoiled. In some ways, now that he thought about it, Ron and Draco were exactly the same. They both wanted everything and wanted all the attention. For that matter, all they ever did was talk about themselves. Ok, maybe not all the time. Ron did seem to talk about food a lot... The only real differences between the two was that Draco had money and Ron did not, and Draco was more dignified. Harry shook his head, he didn't want to think about this right now, he had other things to worry about. Harry took a deep breath and followed Ron to the entrance hall.

Harry repressed a moan when he saw Dumbledore and McGonagall standing in the middle of the entrance hall. McGonagall wasn't so bad when she didn't have a temper, but Dumbledore was always known for his mischief and meddling. Hopefully he wouldn't be seeing the two of them for most of the fairy tale.

"Ah. Harry my boy, there you are. Just in time to greet our guests." Dumbledore ushered Harry over to the door just as someone knocked on it. "Be a good lad and let our guests in." Harry grumbled under his breath. He did not want to be here doing this.

For an hour and a half Harry stood at the door letting people in and having coats thrown at him. Since when was he a maid? It looked like they were rich in this story, why didn't they have some hired maid doing this? Or why not a house elf? He felt like he was back in Cinderella. He supposed opening the door and taking coats was better than cleaning the whole house though, well, as long as it stayed that way. He refused to go through that again.

McGonagall came back into the entrance hall after having led all the guests to the ballroom. "Mr. Potter, you do not have to stand at the door all day. Come along. There is only two guests left and they are late. I am sure they know how to let themselves in when they get here." Harry let out a sigh of relief and followed the woman into the ballroom. He just hoped no one asked him to dance. He didn't really like dancing, and well, he wasn't very good. Voldemort could attest to that. Speaking of which, where was that man? He wondered if Voldemort was one of the people who was last. Harry scoffed at that thought. Voldemort would never show up late. Well, unless he had no choice. Harry shook his head, why did he care anyway?

Harry had done well at avoiding dancing with everyone except his supposed 'mother', she forced him into a dance with her. When he was able to successfully get away from her after one of the songs was over, he plopped down into one of the chairs lining the walls. He never understood why people liked parties, they were way too crowded and so noisy. He was so used to the quiet while living at the Dursley's, well besides when they were yelling at him, that he didn't like a lot of noise. Sure he liked having friends to hang out with but he was more accustomed to being alone from being locked in a cupboard most of his life. So, when he was stuck in a room with a bunch of people he didn't know it made him very nervous and feel out of place. At least with friends he knew who they were.

Harry was about to tell his 'parent's' he was going to retire when one of the late guests arrived. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He didn't know how it was possible. This had to be a dream. There was no other way to explain it. Sirius had just walked through the door and into the ballroom. Harry was frozen on the spot, too shocked to do anything else. It couldn't be Sirius, but it looked exactly like him! It had to be a trick, right? Or was this some evil twist that Fate wanted to play on him. Or was Fate giving him a chance to give him a proper goodbye?

Harry rubbed at his eyes, quickly pulling his hand away when he felt that they were wet. He was shocked to see that he was crying, but he could understand why. Without even thinking about what he was doing he was running over to Sirius and hugging him for all he was worth. "Y...You were dead."

Sirius smiled warmly down at Harry and hugged him back. "I was." Sirius chuckled nervously. "But someone named Fate decided it was best to bring me back, or something like that. So, here I am. And you know what else they said?" Harry shook his head and looked up at his godfather expectantly. "That once the fairy tales are over I will still be with you. I'm not going anywhere kiddo."

Harry couldn't believe his ears. This was too good to be true. Harry choked back a sob and hugged Sirius closer. He didn't want this fairy tale to end. This was the best gift anyone could have ever given him. "I am so glad you are back. It has been so hard without you around."

Sirius smiled fondly at Harry and pulled him away to get a good look at him. "There is something different about you, I can see it, but I can't place my finger on it. I will figure it out though." Sirius winked at him and grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of the room and to the sitting room. "I have something for you." Sirius stated excitedly.

Harry chuckled, it was good to have Sirius back. "You being here is enough for me." Sirius sent him a winning smile then threw a present his way. "That is for you. Oh! And don't think I don't see you hiding behind the tree Ron! I have something for you as well." Sirius gave Ron a gift as well then plopped himself down onto the couch, watching the two boys.

Ron had his gift open before Harry had more than a small tear in the paper. Harry smiled and shook his head. That was Ron for you. Harry curiously looked at what Ron had gotten and was puzzled at what he saw. Why would Sirius give Ron small rat soldiers? They weren't little kids anymore. Now Harry was curious about what he got. Did he get small toys too? He didn't really care what he got, anything from Sirius would be precious. Harry slowly took the paper off and began folding it. "Hurry up Harry! You always open your gifts so slow!" Ron whined, wanting to know what Harry got.

Harry just rolled his eyes and put the finished folded paper on the ground and opened the box. Harry stared at what looked like a wooden soldier the size of a doll. It had a piece on the back that made it's mouth open and close. "Sirius, what is this?" Harry asked perplexed.

Sirius just chuckled and picked up a nut from the platter on the table. "It is a nutcracker. Here stick this in its mouth." Sirius handed the nut to Harry and Harry eagerly placed the nut in the mouth and moved the piece in the back. To his delight the nut shell broke.

"It worked!" Harry exclaimed happily. He didn't know why he was so excited it worked, but he didn't care. This was the best gift he was ever given. "Thank you Sirius, I love it!" Harry hugged Sirius and kissed him on the cheek.

Ron was fuming. How could Harry love that thing. It was just a dumb nutcracker. Ron stood up and went over to Harry grabbing for the nutcracker. "Ron? What are you doing?" Harry and Ron pulled the nutcracker back and forth. "Let go of it! You are going to break it! You have your own present, why do you want mine?"

"I bet it is more than a nutcracker and you are just skimping out on me again! No one gets overly excited over something so stupid as a thing that breaks nuts!" Harry couldn't believe it, Ron was jealous that he was so excited over the gift Sirius had gotten him. This was the final straw. He couldn't take this anymore. He just couldn't take Ron anymore.

"Get over yourself Ron! It IS just a nutcracker. So what if I like it! Why do you always have to be such a jealous git?" Harry cried out in horror when he heard a snap. Ron had broken his nutcracker. Harry successfully pulled it away from Ron and cradled it to his chest. "You really are a jerk Ron!" Harry yelled and stormed out of the room. He didn't know where he was going and didn't care. How could Ron do that to him?

Harry found a secluded room and tore a piece of cloth from his outfit and tied it around the arm of the nutcracker, creating a sling. "I guess that will have to do for now." Harry looked up from the nutcracker when he heard someone enter. He was about to yell at them thinking it was Ron, but stopped when he saw it was just Sirius.

"Hey kiddo." Sirius sat down next to Harry on the loveseat and put his arm around Harry's shoulders. "Nothing a little magic can't fix." Harry frowned. They couldn't use magic right now. Sirius ruffled Harry's hair. "Don't let Ron get to you. I'm not saying I agree with what he did, I am just saying don't get mad on his account. He isn't worth it. You should just enjoy the time you have here with me instead." Sirius grinned like a maniac and stood up holding his hand out to Harry. "What do you say?"

All of Harry's anger vanished with Sirius' words. He knew it would come back again at some point, but being with Sirius it was always so hard to get angry. "Alright." Harry took his hand and was led out of the room.

"What do you say by starting the evening with a just a teeny weeny little prank on that little 'brother' of yours? Then we can do the rest of the guests." Of course, Sirius did not plan on making it a little prank and he knew that Harry was aware of that. The only answer he needed was the huge grin in response to his question and he was pulling Harry along to start their little 'adventure'. He wasn't sure how he and Harry were going to do the pranks without magic, but it would still be fun nonetheless.

Harry couldn't remember the last time he had had this much fun. They had spent hours upon hours pranking people. They had poured vinegar in the punch bowl, and poured salt all over the chocolate cake in the dining room. Greased parts of the floor in the ballroom with butter when people weren't looking and laughed when they fell over exclaiming that it was their own clumsiness when people glared at them. They had put a couple water balloons on chairs in the dining room and tried to hold back their snickers when people cried out. The list went on and on. But what was his favorite of the entire night was what they had done to Ron. They had put glue on a chair, Sirius had been sitting in the chair next to it and beckoned Ron to sit in it, which he did without a second thought. It was way too easy. After which they had poured a bucket of bleach on him, changing the color of his clothes. Then they placed a spider down Ron's pants. Ron had kept squealing like a little girl, resulting in Sirius and Harry rolling on the floor laughing.

Now Harry was lying on the couch in the sitting room alone. All the guests had left, except Sirius who used a guest room. Everyone had gone to bed but him. He didn't want this night to end and he had a hard time getting to sleep. He had tried sleeping in his bed but found himself back downstairs and in the sitting room. He didn't know why he liked it, it just seemed to have a homey feel to it.

Harry was startled and sat up when the clock struck midnight and started going off. He looked around the room, he must have dozed off at some point. It had only been 11:00 when he had come down. He went to stand up but froze when he saw a rat standing on the coffee table in front of him. It was staring right at him. It was very nerve-wracking. "Hello?" Harry asked it. After which he slapped himself in the face. What was he thinking? It was a rat!

"M..Mr. P..Potter. S..So nice t..to see you again." Harry stared dumbstruck at the rat. It could talk! Harry groaned, he really shouldn't be that surprised. "I am g..going t..to kill you know." The rat pulled out his knife and was about to attack him when another rat came up to him offering him a beverage he must have ordered before. "Ah. Thank you." He gulped it down then placed it on the table.

It was then that Harry realized who was in front of him. "Wormtail! What are you doing here? Get out of my house!" Harry stood, ready to grab the rat and throw it out on the street. He stopped though when Wormtail pulled out what looked to be a wand. Harry moaned, this wasn't going to end well. Harry closed his eyes and waited for the worst. When nothing happened he opened his eyes, only to be shocked that everything was bigger. He looked down at himself and realized he had been shrunk! How could he not feel that? "Wormtail! Change me back this instance!"

Wormtail jumped down and smiled at him. That in itself was enough to scare Harry. What was going on? "Why would I do that? I did it for the purpose of making you my size. I can't exactly mate with someone who is ten times bigger than myself now can I?"

"WHAT? Why would we mate? I don't want to be with you! That would just be gross! Stay away from me!" When Wormtail came near him Harry ran for it. "Go away! I will never be with you! How can you not understand that! I thought you were going to kill me?" Harry grabbed onto one of the branches of the tree and started climbing it.

"Why would I kill my own beloved? Don't you see we are meant to be together my love?" Harry's head was spinning. What was going on? Why would Wormtail love him all of a sudden? Harry's eyes widened. There must have been a love potion in the drink! Why would someone feed Wormtail a love potion? Who would ever want to be with that man anyway? Harry shuddered. He knew he didn't want to know. Unless their plan had been for Wormtail to fall in love with him. Harry closed his eyes, he would not think of that, it was too disturbing.

When Wormtail started climbing the tree after him Harry started throwing the ornaments he could lift at the rat, but he kept dodging them. Harry cried out in frustration and kept climbing. How was Wormtail so agile all of a sudden? Harry snorted, must be the power of 'love'. Harry threw another ornament at the rat and thankfully this one hit and the man went tumbling to the ground. Now that the rat was back on the ground Harry didn't know what to do. Should he go back down and try to make a run for it?

"WORMTAIL! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" Harry looked for the voice. He knew that voice. It was Voldemort! Oh thank Merlin! He was saved! Harry began his descent from the tree and kept looking around the room for the man. He frowned not being able to find him. When his feet hit the ground he scanned the room. All he saw was the rat lying on the ground and the wooden nutcracker standing over him.

Harry's eyes felt like they were going to fall out of his sockets. No. Way. "Voldemort?" Harry asked meekly. It couldn't be him, could it? When the nutcracker turned to face him he knew it had to be Voldemort. With a small amount of trepidation Harry walked over to the man. "I think someone gave him a love potion. He said he wanted me to be his mate." Harry told Voldemort nervously. He knew the man was going to be pissed and probably make Wormtail's death very painful even if it wasn't his fault.

Voldemort grabbed Harry the best he could with his wooden arm and held him close. "You are mine and mine alone! He will suffer for this!" Voldemort let Harry go and pulled out a sword. Where that came from Harry didn't know. He went to plunge it into the rat's body, but Wormtail chose that moment to wake up and move out of the way. "Wormtail! Hold still! I am going to kill you! No one goes after what is mine!"

Wormtail just smirked and pulled out a sword of his own. "But you are mistaken. He is mine. We are meant for each other, isn't that right Harry dearest?" Harry stared at the rat mortified and shook his head. There was no way he was meant for that rat. He was even more shocked that Wormtail had so much confidence and was standing up to Voldemort. He supposed that had something to do with the love potion.

Harry watched as the two fought over him and all the while hoping beyond hope that Voldemort would win. Harry would have joined the fight too, he wasn't that weak, but he was the only one without a weapon. Harry was getting scared when he saw that Wormtail was winning. He did have the advantage. He could move more freely and didn't have a broken arm. When Voldemort fell to the ground Harry let out a shriek. No! This couldn't happen! Voldemort couldn't die! Harry took his shoes off and threw them at Wormtail. "Get away from him! Leave him alone!"

Wormtail turned to him, completely forgetting about Voldemort in favor of Harry. "Ah, there you are my love." Harry backed away as Wormtail came closer to him. "Why do you flee from me my mate?" Wormtail tsked then snapped his fingers. A bat flew from inside the fireplace and into the room. "You will see Harry, we are meant to be together. I will make you see that my words are true." Wormtail jumped onto the bat.

Harry tried to run as the bat went into the air, but he wasn't fast enough. The bat grabbed onto him and began flying off. "Voldemort! You better get me out of this! I swear if he touches me I am going to kill both of you! I DON'T WANT TO BE HIS MATE!" Harry struggled and tried to get free from the bat's wings, but it was of no use.

When a blue light appeared in the middle of the room Harry got very nervous. Where were they going now? Harry closed his eyes and covered his face as they went through. When he opened them again all he saw was a valley then a small town. As they continued flying he saw a castle in the distance. He did NOT want to go into that castle. He had to get out of here, but how? Right now he was so high up in the air. If he fell he would surely die, and when they landed there would probably be guards all around. He had to think up a plan, and fast.

Harry wanted to cry, there was no way out of this situation. Voldemort was the only one who could help him and that seemed hopeless. He was doomed. He didn't want to be with Wormtail! When they landed Wormtail took ahold of his hand. Harry tried to pull it away, but he just held on tighter. Guards surrounded them as Wormtail dragged him to the throne room. "What do you think of my lovely home?"

Harry glared at Wormtail. "I don't like it. I think you should burn it with you inside!" Wormtail just shook his head and pulled Harry close. Harry tried with all his might to push the man away, but could not get away, Wormtail was too strong. Harry wasn't sure if he wanted to cry or vomit. Sure it had been bad with Voldemort, but he was different. And at least he wouldn't do what Harry wasn't ready for, he knew Wormtail would not be the same. He was so afraid right now he didn't know what to do.

"You will come to like it with time my pet." Wormtail rubbed Harry's cheek, only for Harry to pull away. Wormtail forcefully grabbed his face and made Harry look at him. "You WILL treat me with the respect I deserve and obey me. If you continue to fight me I will have to take certain measures to make sure you stop. Understand thatI do not want to hurt you my love, but you are giving me little choice." Wormtail planted a kiss on Harry's lips. Harry froze. This was not happening. Wormtail was NOT kissing him. Harry wanted to pull away, but he was afraid of the consequences.

Wormtail pulled away and looked Harry in the eyes, tightening his grip on Harry's face. "Harry dear, you are supposed to kiss back." Harry's face went white as a sheet. There was no way he could do it. He would rather die a thousand deaths. Harry shook his head. He couldn't do it. Wormtail glared at the boy. "I WILL make you submit to me." Wormtail called forth one of the maids in the room. "Are my rooms ready?" When she replied in affirmative Wormtail began dragging Harry out of the room.

Harry began shaking. This couldn't be happening. "WAIT!" Harry shouted. This couldn't happen. He had to think of something. "W..We aren't even m..married yet. W..We can't..." Harry swallowed thickly. He couldn't even say it. It was just to revolting to even think about.

Wormtail looked Harry over contemplating what he said. Finally Wormtail nodded his head. "Very well. We shall get married first." He called forth the maid once more and had her start the preparations. "We shall get married tonight then. Until then, we will just enjoy each others company." Wormtail smiled happily and moved to his throne, bringing Harry up onto his lap, carding his fingers through Harry's hair. "It will be wonderful, you will see." When Wormtail's hand landed on Harry's and he felt the ring he picked Harry's hand up and inspected the ring.

Wormtail stood, furious. Resulting in Harry falling onto the floor with Wormtail still holding his hand. "YOU ARE ALREADY MARRIED? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Harry flinched what was he going to say, he couldn't let this end badly.

"N..No! I am not married! Some guy who liked me came up to me and asked me to marry him and I said no, but he wouldn't listen to me so he slipped the ring on my finger! I have tried to get it to come off since then but it won't come off!" Harry really hoped that Wormtail believed him. After all, it was kind of true. Voldemort had forced him to marry him and he _couldn't_ get the ring off. He had tried.

Wormtail pulled on the ring, but it wouldn't budge. He kept trying, much to Harry's dismay. It was beginning to really hurt. "Bring some soap and water!" Wormtail shouted as he continued to pull on the ring. He WOULD get his ring off. Harry was his and only his.

…...

Voldemort got to his feet as quickly as he could, which wasn't very quick. It wasn't easy to move as a wooden toy and a broken arm didn't help matters. He hadn't been able to get to Harry in time, but he had gotten through the portal. Now all he had to do was get to Harry before Wormtail did anything to the poor boy. Voldemort couldn't hold back his anger as he thought of what that wretched waste of space could be doing. He should have killed Wormtail a long time ago.

Voldemort could see the bat in the distance and began running in that direction. Soon enough the bat was out of sight and Voldemort was on his own. He needed to find a faster way to travel if he was going to have any hope of getting to Harry before anything happened to him.

He ran for about thirty minutes along the road, hoping that the road would lead him to where Harry was, when he came upon a carriage. "Hey! Stop!" He ran faster trying to catch up to the carriage. "I need a ride! STOP!" When the carriage finally stopped he sighed in relief and ran up to the carriage. "If you would be so kind to give me a lift it would be most appreciated. You see I am in quite a hurry."

When the door opened he smiled and quickly entered. He groaned when he saw who was sitting across from him. Of course, it couldn't be a complete stranger, it had to be Bellatrix. Wait... this could be a good thing. The more help the better. "Bellatrix, we need to find Harry. Wormtail, that filth, has him."

Bellatrix stared at the wooden man in shock. "M..My lord? Is that you?" Voldemort let out an aggravated sigh and glared at the woman. Bellatrix squealed with delight. "It is so good to see you my lord! Of course where ever you need to go I will take you!" Bellatrix went to ramble on more but stopped as a thought struck her. "Why would Wormtail have Potter?"

Voldemort shifted in his seat and glared out the window. "He has been induced with a love potion and believes Harry to be his mate and plans on making Harry his! I will have none of it! That brat is mine and mine alone! He will not touch what is mine! I am going to make him sssuffer when I find him."

Bellatrix began to cackle. Oh this was too good. Wormtail fancied Potter. It was too amusing. The death glares she was receiving from her master finally made her calm down. "I apologize my lord." She bowed her head, quickly lifting it, a glint in her eye. "Can I help torture him? It would be so much fun! Oh please my lord, I want to help put that sniveling coward in his place!"

Voldemort contemplated it for a moment before slowly nodding his head. "I do not see why not. As long as you don't kill him. That is reserved for me." Bellatrix nodded her head eagerly. Voldemort just rolled his eyes at her enthusiasm. The only problem with this plan was that Wormtail wouldn't really be dead. He would have to kill him again in the real world. A smirk spread across his fun. What fun, he had never been able to kill someone twice before.

When they got to the town Voldemort knew Harry wouldn't be there. It just didn't seem fitting, he figured Harry would probably be in some dark forbidding castle. It made more sense. A few more miles and a castle came into view and he knew he was right. Harry had to be in there. He just hoped he wasn't too late.

…...

Harry was gingerly holding his now throbbing hand. Wormtail had finally given up on trying to get the ring off. His hand was in so much pain. At least though, this had stalled things. Wormtail's mind had been solely on the ring. Wormtail had decided since he was the king of rats he could change which finger was the wedding finger. Harry guessed that was one way of solving it.

Now though things were about to get bad. The preparations were finally finished and all they were waiting on was the priest. When the priest walked into the room Harry felt his body begin to shake again. This was the end of his life. He thought it had been bad with Voldemort back when he was Cinderella, but what he was feeling now was so much worse. Harry tried really hard to hold back his tears, but a few escaped nonetheless.

Harry tuned everything out as the priest began to speak. He wanted to forget all of this. And to think this fairy tale had started out wonderfully. Why did it have to change? Of course Fate would do something like this. Why wasn't Voldemort here yet? Harry grimaced. What if Voldemort wasn't even coming for him. What if Voldemort didn't even know where he was. NO! He wouldn't think these things. Voldemort would come and he would save him like he always did. Harry just hoped he did it soon.

He felt Wormtail tighten his grip around his waste and turned to the rat quizzically. What could he want now? He was already in front of an alter. Oh! He probably missed the line. "S..Sorry I missed what you said." Harry mumbled out.

Wormtail glared at Harry. "He asked you if you take me to be your husband! Now answer the man! I think I have been patient enough!" He yanked Harry closer, whispering into his ear. "If you say no, I do not think I have to warn you that there will be consequences. Now, hurry up." Harry was left speechless. He tried to speak but all that came out was a squeak.

"He obviously declines your proposal!" A voice shouted from behind. Harry whirled around and saw Voldemort and... Bellatrix? Standing in the room. Harry felt so relieved a sob broke free from his lips. Voldemort looked at Harry, worry written all over his face. Harry tried to get free of Wormtail to go over to Voldemort, but the rat strengthened his grip.

"YOU! I thought I had taken care of you! You fool! Do you really think you can beat me? I beat you once and I will beat you again!" Wormtail snapped his fingers and two guards came over, taking hold of Harry. "Let us finish this!" Wormtail pulled out his sword and went charging at Voldemort.

Voldemort charged at Wormtail, as well as Bellatrix. She didn't have a sword but she didn't care either. But it was understandable, she was crazy after all. When Wormtail saw Bellatrix come at him he called his guards into the fight. "If you will not fight fair, than neither shall I." Harry watched on in apprehension, Voldemort had to win! Right? The fairy tale couldn't end with him losing. There was supposed to be happily ever after at the end of each one! With that in mind, Harry told himself that Voldemort _would_ win, even if he still felt anxious and fearful.

Harry watched as most of the guards fell, soon followed by Bellatrix. He may not have been a big fan of her, but he didn't want to see her go like this. Why did everyone who tried to help him get hurt? This had to change. Harry struggled, trying to get free. He had to help Voldemort! The guards just pulled him closer.

Harry watched in horror has Voldemort was knocked to the ground again. No no no no no no! This couldn't happen. Harry shook his head, willing his eyes to show him something different. Harry watched as Wormtail rose his sword, ready to strike. "NOOOOO!" Harry screamed. Wormtail, shocked out of what he was doing, turned to look at Harry.

That was all that Voldemort needed and kicked Wormtail where the sun doesn't shine. Causing Wormtail to fall to the ground. Voldemort proceeded to kick Wormtail while fighting off the last three guards. Wormtail had managed to get back to his feet as Voldemort took care of the last guard. "I will make you pay for that!" Wormtail shouted and ran at Voldemort. Voldemort dodged it tripping Wormtail in the process.

Wormtail tried to crawl away, but Voldemort placed his foot on Wormtail's back and leveled his sword over where the rat's heart would be, slamming the blade down and through the body. "Go to hell you filth." Voldemort turned to the guards holding Harry, the two looked at each other, then quickly let go of Harry and ran for it.

Once Harry was free he jumped into Voldemort's arms and clung to him for dear life. "H..H k..kissed me a..and h..he was, h..he was going to..." Harry chocked out as he began to cry. Voldemort held Harry close trying to be comforting. He cursed being stuck in this form.

"Shh. Harry it is going to be alright. You are safe now." He whispered. Harry looked up at the man. He had no words for how thankful he was. He placed his hand on the wooden cheek and placed a chaste kiss on the man's lips. Voldemort smiled warmly down at Harry. He knew this would bring them closer together, but he would never have wished this upon Harry, even when he was his enemy. When he saw Harry's swollen hand and remembered Harry saying that Wormtail had kissed him, he knew he was going to torture Wormtail for the rest of eternity when they got back. He had wanted to torture Wormtail now, but there had been no time. All that was on his mind when he was fighting Wormtail was that he needed to free Harry.

Voldemort frowned as he began to feel funny. He pulled Harry away from himself as he felt his body shift. When he looked down at his hands he realized they were back to normal. He smirked. He was turning back into a human. If Fate ever turned him into a wooden doll again he was going to strangle them. Voldemort went to step closer to Harry, but stopped when the world started spinning.

Harry frowned as Voldemort began to blur. No! This couldn't happen. He needed him. "No." Harry whispered out brokenly. When the blur went away he sat up on the couch he was lying on and looked around. When he realized he was back in the house the fairy tale wasn't over. "H..Had that all been a dream?" It hadn't felt like it dream. It felt so real. Harry began shaking, he felt like he was going to throw up.

When he heard a knock from the entrance hall he froze. Who could that be? Then he remembered that there had been one guest that hadn't shown up. But why would they come now when it was so late? Harry wasn't sure if he should go to the door. It wasn't like they could come in, the doors were all locked now.

Harry shakily stood and took a deep breath as he moved to the entrance hall. With shaky hands he unlocked the door and opened it. The figure was masked in darkness and he couldn't get a clear picture of who it was. He slowly backed away from the door and allowed the stranger in. He knew he shouldn't be so trusting after that 'dream' but if he didn't let this person in they would wake the rest of the 'family', and he really didn't want to deal with that right now.

When Harry saw Voldemort walk into the room he was filled with relief. "Voldemort!" He ran to the man and hugged him close. Voldemort held him just as tightly. After a few minutes Voldemort pulled away placing his hand on Harry's cheek and lifting his face. He kissed Harry with such passion and possessiveness in that moment, laying claim to the delectable lips. Harry's knees buckled under him from the amount of force and power behind that kiss. Voldemort pulled Harry closer to himself, not allowing him to fall.

Voldemort finally pulled away when the need for air was too great. "You are mine and no one else shall have you." All Harry could do was nod, he was in too much of a daze still from the kiss. Voldemort chuckled and kissed Harry on the forehead. "Come little one, you need your rest." Harry led Voldemort to his room, he knew the man would not leave him, and honestly he didn't want to be alone right now.

They crawled into bed together, Harry laying his head upon Voldemort's chest. Harry was afraid to go to sleep. He didn't want to have anymore of those 'dreams'. Voldemort carded his fingers through Harry's hair, sensing where Harry's train of thought was going. "Harry, sleep. I am here, no one will harm you. I will keep you safe. Trust me." Harry closed his eyes, gripping onto Voldemort tighter. Voldemort hadn't let him down yet. He had always been safer when Voldemort was nearby, so why should now be any different. With that thought Harry felt himself relax in Voldemort's embrace and slowly drifted off. Voldemort smiled down at Harry. He was coming to really care for the boy, and that thought didn't seem to disturb him in the least. He planted a kiss on the top of Harry's head. "Sleep well my dearest."


	11. Chapter 10

**I LIVE!**

**Yeah… sorry about the wait. I know I suck. Lol Hopefully this chapter was worth the wait!**

**Next up I will be doing [20 8 5 12 9 20 20 12 5 13 5 18 13 1 9 4]**

When Harry awoke it was to complete darkness. Had he not slept long? He tried standing only to have his head bump into something. Harry became frantic, searching for a way out, only to find he was trapped in some sort of basket. A groan escaped his lips as he realized he probably wasn't in the same fairy tale anymore. Maybe if he lied there with his eyes closed all day then the fairy tale would go away and he would be back at the Dursleys'. On second thought, he preferred the fairy tales. Harry plopped back down onto the blanket; this was going to be a long day. Just because he preferred being in the fairy tales didn't mean he liked them.

Harry hated being trapped in small places, reminded him too much of the Dursleys'. Maybe he could pull the threading out of the basket and escape. With a new goal, Harry quickly rose again and started walking to one of the sides of the basket, only to realize he was walking funny. Harry got a very bad feeling, something wasn't right. Harry tried to inspect himself, but found it too dark to see. Why did he have the feeling he had been turned into an animal again? Why did this keep happening?!

As if being an animal wasn't bad enough, he was pretty certain he had been delivered to someone. What crazy person was he going to be in the care of this time?! And what would they do with him? He needed to get out of here and fast. Harry scrambled to the side of the basket and began clawing at it with all his might, until a voice made him still completely. He _knew_ that voice. Oh, this did NOT bode well.

"Grawp! Look here, someone's left us a basket." Harry clung to the side of the basket as it began to rock, Fate must really hate him. "There's a note sayin' he's ours. That's sweet, don't get presents very often, now do we?" Harry tried to scramble away as the top was opened, if Hagrid saw him Harry knew he was never going to be able to escape the giant. When a hand came close to his face he did the only thing that he could think of, he bit Hagrid's hand. Much to his dismay, it didn't seem to bother the giant. Maybe he had been used to things biting him, Harry wouldn't be surprised.

Harry blinked a few times as he was lifted out of the basket, trying to get his eyes to focus in the sunlight. "Aren't ye the cutest little dragon I ever seen." DRAGON?! He didn't want to be a dragon! He was going to set this all straight! The only problem was, when he tried talking to Hagrid, all that came out was weird squawking noises. Go figure, Fate wouldn't make it that easy. When this was all over he was going to kill Fate, if he could ever get his hands on them.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

Voldemort clutched the soft body closer to himself, he was never going to let Harry go. After what Wormtail had done, Harry was never leaving his sight again. Voldemort let out a content sigh, maybe when he opened his eyes they would both be back in his room at his home. Voldemort tried to bring Harry closer to himself, only to realize that Harry seemed too soft and squishy. What was going on? Voldemort blearily opened his eyes only to be face to face with a pillow. He quickly scanned the room for Harry, only to find he was nowhere in sight. A growl escaped Voldemort's lips, whoever had him this time was going to pay, no one takes Harry from him, no one!

Voldemort quickly left the house in search of his Harry. This would be so much easier if he knew where Harry was, why was the boy always so difficult to find? When was anything ever easy when dealing with Harry? No matter if Harry was on his enemies' side or as his lover, trouble always seemed to find him. Maybe he should just tie Harry to the bed when they got back, it would keep Harry out of trouble and create a wonderful view for him. Voldemort's eyes began to haze over in lust, soon he would have Harry all to himself and he could do as he pleased with the boy.

Voldemort shook himself from his daydreams, now was not the time to think of such things. He needed to find Harry. As if an answer from his prayers he saw that the town was in a state of chaos. As he got closer they seemed to be standing around some sort of long green thing that had sprouted from the ground and was ascending up into the clouds.

A groan escaped his lips, this was not happening. Why this story?! Not only did he have to be able to climb the beanstalk, but he was going to have to fight a giant. Maybe he could slip in without the giant seeing him, but that wasn't likely to happen. The things he did for Harry…

All he could do now was grit his teeth and start climbing, the sooner he got to Harry the sooner they could get out of this dreaded place. In the book they made climbing the beanstalk look like a breeze, it was wrong! The beanstalk was a bloody nightmare! The leaves kept moving! He was surprised he hadn't fallen yet. When he got back home he was going to burn every copy of this book in existence.

When he reached the top a vast castle was looming in the distance. He really didn't want to enter there, but Harry was inside, giving him little choice. Voldemort ran towards the castle, how bad could it really be? Upon reaching the doors he realized he couldn't just push them open and enter, he was going to need to find a hole. He just hoped when he did there weren't giant animals waiting to eat him.

Voldemort gave a sigh of relief upon finding a hole, it had _only_ taken him about a half hour. He hadn't even gotten a quarter of the way around the castle in his search for a hole. _How_ in the world was he going to find Harry inside this place? Thankfully, the hole led him right inside, he didn't have to navigate around in darkness trying to find a way to the other side.

Please don't have any pets, Voldemort thought to himself. He didn't fancy being eaten or seen as a chew toy. His best bet was to keep on the move, he was less likely to be spotted then. As he ran through the castle, it seemed like it was endless, but that could be in part to the fact that each room took five minutes to run across. If he ever found Harry he would probably die from exhaustion right in front of him.

He finally stopped in his running when he heard a booming voice in the room to his right. Well, at least he knew where the giant was. Probably a good bet Harry would be there as well. Voldemort, crept to the room, hoping to not be spotted. When he entered he realized it was a dining hall. He tried to see what was up on the table, but it was too high to see. _How _was he going to get up there without being seen? As he got closer he realized the booming voice was actually loud snoring. Well, at least the giant was asleep.

He hoped the giant was a heavy sleeper, he was going to have to climb him to have any chance to get to the top of the table. As he climbed and got a closer look at the giant he realized it was Hagrid. That dumb buffoon! Why in the world would Fate have him in a story?! He needed to find Harry fast, the big idiot would probably squish him, if he hadn't already.

When he reached the top he saw a dragon and froze. He couldn't fight a dragon! What was Hagrid doing keeping such dangerous animals?! His eyes grew wide in horror when he realized the dragon had spotted him. He went to run but soon found himself at the edge of the table. When he turned around to meet his doom he saw the dragon was still far away from him. Why hadn't it chased him? Then he saw it, the chain around its neck.

Go figure, even the animals didn't like Hagrid enough to want to stay around him. Gazing at the dragon it kept squawking at him, he couldn't understand why. Hopefully it wasn't trying to alert Hagrid. Upon closer inspection it seemed quite angry, about what he didn't know. Of course, he would be angry too if he had been chained to a table.

What puzzled him was the size of the dragon, it seemed too small for the giant's tastes. As he heard from Severus, the giant always ended up collecting animals that were quite large and very dangerous. Why would he all of a sudden want something that was barely the size of his hand. Voldemort carefully stepped forward, something seemed off here.

The dragon was chewing on the chain now, it really wanted out it seemed. If he hadn't been in such a serious situation right now he would have found this amusing. A thought dawned on him, maybe if he helped the dragon it would lead him to Harry. With that in mind he cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the dragon. "Can you understand me? If yes shake your head twice." When the dragon did so, Voldemort mentally patted himself on the back. He was so smart. So engrossed in himself he completely missed the dragon rolling its eyes at him.

"Now, if I free you would you be willing to help me find someone? I don't like this place as much as you do, so why not help each other out." Voldemort stared back at the dragon waiting for some sort of response, only to receive a look that asked _are you really that stupid?_ Voldemort's anger started to surface, how _dare_ this creature insult him in such a way! "Fine! If you wish to act that way you can stay here for all I care! Insufferable animal!"

The dragon flinched as if he had been back-handed. Had he really hurt the dragon's feelings with his words? Voldemort took a deep breath. Why was he even caring about a dragon's feelings? It wasn't like he had any attachment to it. Voldemort pinched the bridge of his nose, like it or not he still needed its help. "I apologize for my words, I should not have said such things. I hope you can forgive me."

Voldemort's eye twitched as the animal turned its back to him. No one turns their back to Voldemort! No one! Forgetting about his personal safety, Voldemort stormed over to the dragon and stood right in front of him, getting ready for a long speech on how irksome the creature was when all words left him. There he was staring into those emeralds eyes.

Voldemort took a step back, his eyes going as wide as saucers. It couldn't be. They couldn't have turned his Harry into a dragon! But if it was true, how was he going to change him back?! Voldemort slowly approached the dragon again and placed his hand on the dragon's nose. "Harry?" He whispered.

The creature looked at him sadly and licked his hand. Voldemort didn't know what to say, his Harry was a dragon. Fate was going to pay! He found all of his anger rise up again. How was he going to turn his Harry back to normal?! He doubted a simple kiss would do the job this time. He might as well try but he highly doubted it would work.

When he kissed the dragon, he had to admit it was the strangest thing he had ever done, stranger than kissing a frog even. When he moved away and looked at Harry, he was, of course, still a dragon. "Dammit! How am I going to turn you back to normal?!" Harry squawked at him and butted his head against Voldemort's head.

Voldemort blinked up at Harry. "Do _you_ know how to change back?" When Harry nodded his head and squawked enthusiastically that was the only answer Voldemort needed. Now all he had to do was figure out how to release Harry. He took a good look at the chain, inspecting each inch of it. There was no way to break it, but he did notice that the collar had a key hole. Now all he had to do was find the key.

It wasn't on the table, so that only left one place. It had to be on Hagrid somewhere. This was going to be difficult. Harry butted his head against Voldemort and pushed him towards Hagrid. And as best as he could Harry tried pointing at Hagrid's chest. Voldemort looked between Hagrid and Harry. "Are you saying the key is around his neck?" When Harry nodded Voldemort looked back at the giant. How was he going to get the key off the giant without waking him?

Voldemort raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry. "If you knew where the key was why didn't you ever retrieve it before and use it on yourself?" Harry just gave him the you're an idiot look again. "Right, dumb question." He supposed it made sense, while Harry could get the key there was no way he would have been able to take the collar off so there had been no reason for him to get the key in the first place.

"Well Harry, seeing as you would have an easier time getting the key than me, why don't you grab it and I will unlock the collar. Sound good?" Harry looked nervously at Hagrid but finally conceded. He flew over to Hagrid and floated in front of the giant as he pulled on the chain around the giant's neck. In the end he ended up using more force than he planned, making himself and the keychain tumble to the table. Thankfully Hagrid was a heavy sleeper and hadn't notice the chain breaking off of his neck.

Voldemort quickly ran over to the key, it was huge! It took some difficulty in lifting it, but he needed to be able to do this or else Harry would never be free. With great effort he placed it on Harry's back then climbed up himself. Once up there it took a few tries to get the key in the hole, but he finally managed it. Turning it seemed to be the most difficult part, he had to use his back and legs as well, the key was bloody hard to turn!

When he finally heard the click he moved out of the way and the chain fell to the table. Harry squawked happily and flew into the air, almost making Voldemort fall off of him. Harry gave an apologetic squawk before quickly heading for one of the doors. However, as it always is with those two, nothing is ever that simple. As Harry went through the door he ran into a chest, and not just any chest, but Grawp's. They were doomed.

Harry tried to fly away, but Grawp got a hold of him, holding him tight. It was when Grawp brought him to eye level and gave out a loud yell that he knew they were done for. Hagrid was now awake. "What are ye yellin' 'bout Grawp? Can't ye see I was tryin' ter sleep?" When Hagrid saw Grawp holding the dragon he quickly rose from his seat. "What are ye doin' with the dragon?! Hand 'em over before ye hurt 'em."

Grawp handed the dragon over with little protest, it was then that Hagrid noticed the addition on the dragon's back. "An' who are ye'? Ye tryin' ter steal my dragon?!" Harry and Voldemort began to panic, they didn't want to lose each other now that they had found each other. So, Harry did the only thing he could do, he took a deep breath and blew fire all over Hagrid's hand. He felt bad for Hagrid but it did seem to do the trick. He flew off as fast as he could, they needed to get out of there fast.

As they flew he could hear Hagrid's yelling and the running feet behind them, it wouldn't take them long to catch up. Harry zoomed down the hallways trying to find the right door, thankfully when he did find it it was wide open. Going down into the basement Harry landed on a table, allowing Voldemort to get off.

Voldemort looked around the room and realized they were in a potions laboratory. In front of him were a collection of potions, but which one would be the right one to give Harry? Harry squawked at Voldemort, trying to get him to move faster. Voldemort turned and glared at Harry. "I am moving as fast as I can. Unless you know which potion it is keep quiet, I don't want to accidently kill you by giving you the wrong potion." Now that was a funny thought, up until the fairy tales Voldemort would have done anything to kill the young man, and here he was worrying about Harry's safety.

Looking at all potions, he didn't know which to pick. How was he supposed to decide? He supposed none of them would really kill Harry especially if Fate had planned this out for the two of them. With great trepidation he pushed the one that reminded him most of Harry's eyes towards Harry. He quickly climbed on top of Harry's head and as best he could took the stopper out. Fortunately Harry had been able to steady the bottle when he pulled the stopper out, or else it would have turned into a big mess. "Alright Harry, drink up."

Harry stared warily at the bottle he didn't know if he trusted it enough. His mind quickly changed however as he heard footsteps approach. Taking the bottle into his mouth and gulping the contents down, all he could do was wait. He only ended up waiting a few seconds before his body started to feel strange. He closed his eyes tightly, he didn't want to see what happened. What if he turned into some weird three eyed creature or something, he would have rather stayed as the dragon.

When he stopped feeling tingly he was met with the smiling face of Voldemort. Did that mean he was normal again? He quickly looked at his hands and patted himself everywhere, he felt and looked normal. A huge smile broke out on his face. "I'm normal again! I can speak again!" Harry jumped into Voldemort's arms and kissed him all over his face. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

Voldemort let out a chuckle before removing Harry from his person. "As much as I am enjoying this, we need to get out of here." Harry couldn't agree more. But, how were they going to get off the table? Harry took a deep breath and scooted towards the edge, only one thing to do. "Harry… what the hell do you think you are doing?!" Harry gave him a cheeky grin before dangling himself over the edge then grabbing onto the leg of the table as best as he could and sliding down it.

Once he reached the bottom he smiled up at Voldemort. "Come on! It is a lot of fun! You should try it!" Voldemort glared down at him, making Harry smirk. "What, are you scared?" Voldemort puffed up his chest, he was not scared of anything! Especially not some measly table! Voldemort peered over the edge one last time before finally relenting and sliding down. That boy his going to be the death of me, Voldemort mused.

As Voldemort hit the floor, they could hear Hagrid stomping down the stairs. Voldemort quickly grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him under one of the shelves. Hagrid would no doubt look under here, but at least for a moment they would be safe. While he was absorbed with Hagrid throwing things across the room, Harry started pulling on his arm.

Voldemort gave the boy a puzzled look before he saw Harry pointing to a hole in the wall. What luck! Finally Fate seemed to be giving them some favor. When they entered the hole they realized they would have to climb up, there was no way they would be able to get outside since they were in the basement. Maybe they should have waited to turn Harry once they were outside. It was too late to worry about what ifs though. They had to make do with what they had.

It seemed like forever before they found another hole, unfortunately for them they were still inside. They peeked out of the hole, waiting for any sounds. Not hearing anything they quickly left the hole. Voldemort took Harry's hand and began searching for the hole he had entered through. It was an hour later before he even found a room he recognized.

They were both exhausted by this point, but they couldn't stop now, who knew when the giants would show themselves again. At least Voldemort knew where they were now. About 15 minutes later they came to the room with the hole in it. "Finally." Voldemort had never felt so relieved. Of course, it was not to last, at that particular moment Hagrid showed his face, spotting them instantly.

"There ye are!" Hagrid, too angry at Voldemort for stealing his dragon had not realized that Harry was the other one among them and stormed towards the two. Voldemort and Harry ran for dear life, they could make it! They could get out of there! They had to!

With each step Hagrid drew closer, and right as he was about to grab them they were able to enter the hole and to temporary safety. Now all they had to do was run all the way to the beanstalk without getting caught, thankfully the grass should hide them well.

It didn't take long for Hagrid to realize that the hole lead to outside and came rushing out of the castle with Grawp right behind him. Harry and Voldemort ran as fast as they could, if Hagrid spotted them they were done for. From what they could hear it sounded like Hagrid was moving the grass around trying to search for them. They finally had an advantage for being small.

But that was not to last, for as we all know Harry, he had to do something that would give away their position. Such as tripping over a bent piece of grass and rolling out onto the dirt path, grabbing the attention of both giants. "Aw, Bullocks." Harry mumbled to himself and he quickly got up.

Voldemort grabbed Harry's hand pulling him along, if he hadn't been so tired and out of breath he would be berating the boy right now. He would just have to do it later. At least Harry decided to make an idiot of himself when they were near the beanstalk. Quickly latching onto it the two started heading down it as fast as they could, the giants quickly catching up.

They were about half way down when they saw the giants start descending as well. If the giants made it down to earth it wouldn't just be bad for them but for everyone in the village. They had to think up a plan fast. As they kept going down the stalk they realized it was swaying, it hadn't done that before. Now that Harry had a better look at the ground he soon realized that the villagers were chopping it down!

"VOLDEMORT! They are chopping the beanstalk down, so unless we want to get smooshed we need to move fast!" Voldemort looked down wide-eyed. Of all the bloody luck. At least if they made it down safely the giants wouldn't have a chance in hell to survive. With that in mind they doubled their pace, they were almost in the clear, they couldn't lose now.

At long last they reached the bottom, in good timing as well, for not a moment too soon the beanstalk fell from the sky and plummeted to the ground. Harry gave out a cry of joy, they were free! Harry began wobbling on his legs, he really needed to sit down. Thankfully Voldemort had that covered and pulled Harry down to the ground with him, finding themselves lying against a stack of hay. "I vote we never do that again. My legs are killing me, I never want to use them again." He heard Voldemort chuckle next to him. "And what is so funny?"

"Careful what you wish for here Harry, you never know what you might get." Harry paled at that. Hopefully he hadn't just doomed himself to a horrible fate. He kept chanting in his mind that he took it back, hoping it would work.

Harry was soon drawn from his thoughts as Voldemort pulled him closer. Harry smiled at him and snuggled up against Voldemort. "I think we have earned a break. Can't Fate just give us one day of peace before sending us back to these dreaded fairy tales?" Voldemort hummed his agreement and planted a kiss on top of Harry's head. Of course, they knew Fate would not be that kind, it had future plans for them and wouldn't let them go until it was finished with them.

"If only my Harry, if only." Voldemort raised Harry's chin. "One day this will all be over and we will look back at it and laugh." Voldemort thought about his words for a moment then grimaced. "Well, maybe not. Anyway, I don't imagine Fate has too many fairy tales planned, after all we did what Fate wanted. Now I think Fate is just messing with us, probably using us to alleviate their boredom." Voldemort could feel a headache starting, he hated being manipulated and used.

Harry flicked Voldemort on the nose, earning a glare which he ignored. "I suppose you are right but no point in getting angry about it. Just think, when we get back home you can take it out on all your minions." Voldemort smirked and crashed his lips against Harry's.

"How right you are my sweet, but you mean _our_ minions. After all, we are married and I am not about to let you go. You are mine and only mine. Should another touch you or even look at you suggestively I shall make them sssuffer." Harry shivered he didn't know why but he liked this possessive side of Voldemort. He didn't know if he wanted the minions to be his as well, but he supposed he could worry about that later, for now he would just enjoy this short moment they had together. Harry closed his eyes and breathed in Voldemort's scent. It felt like home.

**For some reason when I was writing this chapter I kept wanting to have Hagrid speak like a pirate. I have no idea why, maybe it has to do with Pirate day being a couple days ago. Lol **

**On a side note, I would have loved to add Luna into any of these chapters, especially the next one, but I have NO idea how to write her. So, to any Luna fans, I apologize. **


End file.
